My First Pokemon Journey
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Here's the story of my first Pokemon journey and it takes place in the Sinnoh region. It's a tale of a trainer who faces many hardships, encounters wondrous new Pokemon, and comes to understand one of the most important things in life: friendship.
1. Welcome to the Sinnoh Region

My journey in the Shinnoh region began on Christmas 2008: however, when I found Platinum in 2009 it bridged the gap between Diamond and Pearl. That is when the true journey began!

Around 9:00 AM I wake up (that never happens in real life) and find myself in a room with a flat screen TV on broadcasting a Pokémon battle, a Wii, and other things surrounding me. I knew this was not my room!

"Where am I?" I asked myself checking my surroundings.

I muster up the strength to get out of bed and down stairs. That's when I see a girl with blue hair preparing breakfast. It was my mom! Well, not my biological mom but the one in the game.

"Rebekah, about time you got up." Mom said with a smile.

"Yeah, what's cooking?" I asked half awake.

"Waffles, you better chow down: your friend Barry will be showing up soon."

"My friend?"

That's when he busts our front door open. Barry appeared to be very hyper pacing about the house.

"You better show up at Professor Rowan's Lab before me or you'll owe me a 1,000,000 Poke Dollar fine!" the boy yelled.

"What!?" I screamed.

Without another word, Barry rushes out the door. I stand in panic for a moment and rush out the door. The hyper little punk was running to his house because he forgot something. I head to Rowan's Lab and no one appears to be there. A note says he will be at Lake Verity.

"Where's that?" I wondered.

"Lake Verity!?" Barry screamed.

Again, the boy darts to his destination. I follow him to the lake and see Professor Rowan with a metal case containing three Pokémon: Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup.

"Hello there. I've been expecting you two." Rowan said.

"Can I have my Pokémon now!?" Barry leaped.

"Now, now hold your horses."

Rowan sets the suitcase down in the grass and that's when wild Starly appear attacking us from nowhere. I panic when I see fast moving creatures so I stay about 5 or 6 feet away from them.

"Quick! Choose your Pokémon!" Rowan instructed.

"Which one's Piplup?" I asked.

"The ball on the right." Barry said grabbing the middle ball.

I grab Piplup and he immediately pops out. The blue penguin stands all proud and bold. Without a word he tackles a Starly and knocks it out.

"Look! They're flying away." Barry said feeling proud.

"Good work you two." Rowan praised.

"Thanks sir." I said feeling timid.

I'm about 14 at this time so I'm rather shy. That's why I have no friends: my social anxiety gets the best of me and I cower in fear. Also I'm facing another trial and that is an ever growing sorrow.

"Let's head back to the lab: I've got something for you." Rowan said leaving the lake.

"Wait for me!" Barry yelled darting after him.

When the two leave, I'm interrupted by an encounter with one of the Lake Pokémon: Mesprit. It tries to communicate using its mind. In mine, I see Mesprit trying to warn me about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

The Pokémon flies towards me and pokes the left center of my chest. That is when I feel an ache slowly growing inside there. Mesprit is the Emotional Pokémon: perhaps it sees my emotional state.

"What is this feeling?" I asked.

"Hey! Wake up!" Barry yelled.

"What?"

Barry realized I was just gazing at the lake unaware of my surroundings. When I come to, we head to Rowan's lab. An excitement fills me wondering what a waits in the world of Pokémon.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rebekah isn't it?" Rowan asked.

"Yes." I said answering.

"Here is your Pokedex."

The old man hands me a Pokedex to record data of various Pokémon I encounter. There are about 151, but when you get the National Pokedex then it's 493.

"Wow so cool!" Barry said gleaming with excitement.

"Don't forget your badge cases. There are eight gyms and once you beat a Gym Leader you collect a badge." Rowan explained. "And once you have all eight: you get to compete in the Sinnoh League!"

"Sinnoh League?" I asked.

"It's where you challenge the Elite Four and then the Champion!"

"Cool." I said trying to sound excited.

I am, but the ache is eating up all emotions that make me feel good. Little do I know, however, that what awaits me will change my life forever.


	2. The Journey Begins!

With six Poke Balls, a Pokedex, and my partner Piplup I'm on my way to Jubilife City. But first I go through Sandgem Town and meet up with a guy named Lucas. He looks like the boy trainer you play as in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

"Hey there! Congrats on getting your first Pokémon. Here's some potions to heal damage done to it." Lucas said handing me 5 potions.

"Thanks." I said taking them.

Suddenly, a Starly leaps out of the grass and Piplup pops out of its Poke Ball. It seems he doesn't like it much or he has a sixth sense.

"Tackle it Piplup!" I commanded.

Piplup tackles it and I throw a Pokeball to catch it. The anticipation of waiting to see if you caught the Pokémon always gets me on edge. But I got this one.

Since the Pokémon Center was nearby, I rest my partners there for a moment. Route 202 was my next path leading to Jubilife City. There I encounter Shinx begging to be my third Pokémon.

"Starly, take over!" I yelled throwing him out.

Starly tackles Shinx leaving it with three fourths of its health left. Shinx uses Tail Whip to lower Starly's defense, but we tackle it and catch it. I catch a Bidoof later, but he's hardly used so I leave him in the PC at the Pokémon Center.

When I arrive in Jubilife City, I'm in awe of how big the city is. I always feel blown when I'm in a big city: the lights, the tall buildings, and the people walking to and fro. Piplup for some reason doesn't like to be in his ball so he follows me around.

Lucas comes out of nowhere to welcome me and shows me a school for beginner Trainers. Behind a light post stands a man named Looker. He works for the International Police and is apparently on an investigation. What else is new from this guy?

"You're the new Trainer, right?" Looker asked.

"Yeah." I answered dumbfounded.

"I want you to have this." he said handing me a VS. Recorder.

"What is it?"

"A VS. Recorder. You can record battles with friends and look back at how well you did."

"Cool."

"I must depart: good luck on your journey."

My mind went blank as I watched Looker walk away: it tends to do that when I just stare into space. To my left is the Trainer School so I check that out and meet Barry who is reading status conditions.

"Look at this! A list of all the status conditions." The boy said eagerly looking at the board.

"Let me take a look." I said trying to read it.

After a few minutes of taking the information in, I'm on my way to the Pokémon Center. While waiting I overhear a conversation about a fisherman on Route 218 who gives away Old Rods to new Trainers for free.

"You're Pokémon are fully recovered." Nurse Joy said handing them back.

"Thanks." I said taking two balls and Piplup.

I rush to Route 218 and find the fisherman. Boy, this was a challenge for me. Socializing was not my strong suit at 14, but the good news is the man sees me and starts the conversation.

"I can tell you're a new Trainer. Take this: it will help you on your quest." The man said handing me an Old Rod.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"Many Pokémon can be found using that Rod. Give it a try sometime."

Back to the city, a few strange clowns are giving away a Pokech to those who answer their questions. Knowing this item will be helpful on my journey I go and talk to them. I answer their questions and obtain a Pokech.

Once I leave to Route 203, Barry bumps into me and challenges me to a battle. The boy thinks he can beat me since he's gotten "smart".

"Turtwig! Go!" Barry called throwing a Pokeball.

"Piplup, wrap this up with Peck." I said nearly emotionless.

Piplup pecks Turtwig and it ends up being a critical hit. Barry's second Pokémon is Starly. Since Piplup learned Bubble, he uses it twice to knock our opponent out.

"No fair! Rematch, now!" Barry demanded.

"No thanks, I've gotta gym battle to attend to." I said passing him by.

I made him ticked. The poor kid just doesn't get me and he never will. Moving on I encounter an Abra: with it being a Psychic type this could be a nice addition to my team.

"Piplup, after it!" I commanded.

The proud Pokémon chases Abra down before it teleports away. With one ball left I throw it. The suspense of catching Pokémon never seems to fade whether you are a new Trainer or not.


	3. Onward! First Gym Battle!

Abra was caught! Now that makes four (not counting Bidoof), two more to go. Oreburgh City is just past the Oreburgh Gate leading to my first gym battle. With the leader containing rock types, I have the advantage.

Inside the cave there was a ton of Zubat: Piplup had to attack frequently to repel them. When we finally reach the city I head straight for the gym, however, the leader is in the mines.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but our leader Roark is away in the Oreburgh Mines." A man said standing at the gym entrance.  
"Where are the mines?" I asked.  
"South of the Pokémon Center."

I rush to the Mines and look for someone who stands out. Just my luck, he's close by.

"Are you Roark?" I asked.  
"Yes I am." The miner answered.  
"I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle."  
"Ah you're a new trainer, what's your name?"  
"Rebekah: and this is Piplup."  
"Excellent, follow me to the gym."

This was great: no real complications and I have the type advantage. I felt at ease for the moment, but the journey will only get harder as I progress.

"Ready?" Roark asked.  
"You bet!" I yelled from the other side of the battlefield.

Roark's first Pokémon is Geodude and mine is Piplup. Geodude is both rock and ground type so water does a lot more damage.  
"Piplup use Bubble!" I commanded.

Piplup shoots bubbles, which turns out to be a Bubble Beam. It seems the training in the cave paid off.

"That was Bubble Beam!" I exclaimed.  
"Geodude is unable to battle! Piplup wins!" The Ref said.

Roark's second Pokémon is Onix: another rock and ground type. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, but Onix manages to withstand it somehow.

"What?" I gasped.  
"Onix has the ability Sturdy: it can withstand a one hit KO attack." Roark explained.  
"In that case: Piplup, use Bubble Beam again and then charge with Peck."  
Onix charges at Piplup bursting the bubbles and hitting him at the same time. However, Onix is inflicted with damage by Peck and is knocked out.

"Get ready for my secret weapon: Cranidos!" Roark warned.

Another rock and ground type, dual types can be bad or good depending on what types the Pokémon has. If it is dark and ghost then there are no super effective moves to damage it.

"Piplup, keep shooting using Bubble Beam!" I commanded.  
"Dodge it Cranidos!" Roark commanded.

The rock Pokémon jumped but was hit by the continuous bubbles. So with that said, I win!

"Congrats! Here is the Coal Badge." Roark said handing me the badge.  
"Sweet! Thanks." I said feeling proud.  
"The next gym is in Eterna City. To get there: you'll need to go back to Jubilife City, then through Folorma Town and the Eterna Forest."  
"Okay, see ya."

With my first badge, I head back to Jubilife City and meet Looker again. He hands me a Pal Pad which is used to register trainers you encounter through trade and global battles.

"Give it up old timer!" A man demanded.  
"Woah! Who are they?" I asked.  
"Team Galactic! Stop!" Looker yelled.  
"We don't want to cause trouble: we just want your research."  
"I can't give you that! You'll use it for evil!" Rowan said sternly.

Team Galactic is like the new Team Rocket only they want to create a new world with no spirit. They believe emotions make humans weak and cause chaos. I understand, but without emotions we're like robots.

"Wanna settle this in a battle?" I asked.  
"Sounds good to me!" The grunt said.

The Grunts send out Stunky and Glameow. I send out Piplup and Lucas sends out Chimchar. With two critical hits we leave these guys mind blown.

"That's impossible! They're just kids!" Grunt #1 said.  
"Let's get outta here!" Grunt #2 suggested.

The two cowards leave and Rowan explains that his research is on Pokémon Evolution and the energy it releases as it evolves. It may be beyond control, Team Galactic seems to be interested in this power. 

When Rowan leaves, a TV lady approaches me and tells me the battle was amazing then gives me a Fashion Case.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said amazed.  
"You're welcome. Our building is open, feel free to visit anytime."

My next stop is Folorma Town, but it wouldn't hurt to visit the TV building. Apparently down stairs there is a photo booth where you can dress your Pokémon and take a picture. Sounded like fun so I do just that.

"Smile for me buddy!" I said trying to make Piplup happy.

The photographer snaps a photo and hands it to me.

"Your Piplup is so cute!" A lady said.  
"Thanks!" I said smiling rather big.  
"Take this: I give new trainers a mask of their starter Pokémon for free."  
"I love it!" I said trying it on.  
"Great! Have a nice day."

Going from moment to moment felt thrilling because each step took me to new places, experiences, and people. Speaking of new places: Folorma Town is next!


	4. Team Galactic Invades Folorma Town

The whole town was filled with flowers and the bright colors pierced my heart with happiness. A store nearby called the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop was giving away free berries and a Sprayduck to water the berries you plant.

"Thanks mam. My Pokémon will enjoy these berries." I said handing an Oran Berry to Piplup.  
"Come back tomorrow for another berry dear." The sweet lady said.

I exit to Route 205 which I think leads to Eterna Forest, however, a little girl comes running to me in panic.

"Help! My papa is locked up in Valley Windworks!" The girl pleaded.  
"Show me the way!" I said trying to sound heroic.

When we arrive, a Galactic Grunt is guarding the door. Piplup runs to him without my permission.

"Piplup! Wait!" I yelled chasing it.  
"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?" The Grunt asked.  
"Stopping people like you!" I said putting my foot down.  
"Same here, get her Glameow!"  
"Piplup, you know what to do."

Piplup uses Bubble Beam and it's a KO. I always aim for a one hit KO because it gets me moving quicker to my goal.

"Since you won: my comrades at the Folorma Meadow have a spare key to unlock this building, but they won't give it up without a fight." The grunt said leaving into the building.

The girl and I head to Folorma Meadow and see two Grunts appear to be fighting an old man.

"Hey you!" I yelled running to them.  
"Is that?" Grunt #1 starting wondering.  
"Yep, it's her." Grunt #2 interrupted.  
"Give up the key: you wimps don't stand a chance!" I boasted.  
"Let's test that theory."

Grunt #1 sends out Stunky and Grunt #2 sends out Zubat. I send out Piplup and Shinx. Piplup uses Bubble Beam on Stunky while Shinx uses Spark on Zubat knocking them both out. Grunt #2 sends out another Zubat and Shinx knocks it out with Spark.

"What's with this kid?" Grunt #1 asked.  
"Let's get outta here!" Grunt #2 suggested.

The two leave behind a spare key and I grab it.  
"Let's go rescue your papa!" I said running back to Valley Windworks.  
"Wait youngster, let me give you something." The old man said handing me sweet honey.  
"Thanks!"

Without hesitation I run to my destination. Inside is a lowlife Grunt who is startled by my entry and warns a commander.

"Commander?" I asked myself.

That's when I see a red haired girl walk towards me. My heart starts racing seeing her intense expression causing me to feel tense.

"So you're the trainer my comrades have been talking about." Mars said looking closer to me.  
"Yes." I said squirming a bit.  
"You don't look so tough. I will have the honor of destroying you!"

Mars sends out Zubat and Piplup takes the spotlight. The little guy gives me a serious look and I'm focused. One Bubble Beam knocks Zubat out and Purugly is next.

"You won't get by so easily! Purugly, Fury Swipes!" Mars warned.

Piplup is hit multiple times and Piplup has a hard time fighting back.

"Piplup! Come on, use Bubble Beam!" I commanded. 

Piplup shoots a few bubbles, but Purugly pops them with Fury Swipes. Dark Pulse is then shot at Piplup and knocks him out.

"Piplup! No!" I cried.

"Told ya!" Mars boasted.  
"Shinx, I need you!"

Shinx comes out and I command it to use Spark. Both Pokémon are weak after a collision of attacks, but Shinx bites Purugly and knocks it out. Shinx learned Bite!

"Whew!" I gasped in relief.  
"You will pay for this!" Mars said steamed.  
"Mars! We've gathered enough data here let's go." Another commander said.  
"Fine! Until we meet again!"

Team Galactic flees and the girl's dad is free. But who was the other commander?

"Thank you for saving papa!" The girl said happily.  
"Heh! No problem!" I said posing like Sonic.

After a touching moment of the girl and her papa, I return to Route 205 and Looker comes running to me.

"I heard Team Galactic was attacking Windworks so I came as soon as I could." Looker said panting.  
"I dealt with those losers!" I said smiling big with pride.  
"Hm. I find it hard to believe such a kid like you could do that. Oh well, Team Galactic is rumored to have a hideout in Eterna City."  
"I'm heading there next."  
"Be careful Rebekah."

Before venturing through Eterna Forest, I head to the Pokémon Center to rest. What a day! It's about time I become a hero: my twin brother always seems to play that part while I seem to be more like a sidekick. He says otherwise, but that's not how it seems. Doing good for others felt amazing as well as exploring a whole new world. Who knows what will come next?


	5. First Time I Saw Your Face

The next day, I enter the Eterna Forest. An eerie feeling flows among this forest with the Old Chateau haunted by Gastly and other ghost Pokémon. The chilly breeze just adds to the spooky feeling along with my pounding heart. Piplup looks at me concerned, but I try to shake it off and move on.

Then I see Cheryl, a girl with green hair and a Chansey who wants me to lead her out of the forest in case Team Galactic attacks. I do so because it won't bother me and it adds to the adventure.

A Budeu pops out of the grass interested in us. I come near it and a Poke Ball falls out of my bag and catches it. Well, I could use a grass type.

"That was an interesting catch." I said picking up the ball.  
"Yeah, if you want to challenge the Eterna Gym. Gardenia uses grass types so getting a fire or flying type will work great. Cheryl explained.  
"Oh boy." I sighed under my breath.

Moving on we reach the Old Chateau and I'm freaked out. Every hair on my body must be sticking out by now. For a moment I didn't breathe so I gasped for air.

"That's the Old Chateau?" I asked.  
"Yep. In fact we're close to Eterna City so I can go on from here." Cheryl said smiling.  
"Okay, I'll follow you."

The two of us head out of the forest and onto a Route to Eterna City. From here we can see the tall buildings reaching for the sky. I'll explore the Old Chateau later, but for now I have a Gym battle to attend to.

"We made it!" I said stretching.  
"Thanks for helping me." Cheryl said shaking my hand.  
"No problem."

We part our ways into the city and I come across Barry and a man dressed in silver with blue hair. That man was Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic.

"Rebekah! I just got my second gym badge!" Barry boasted showing off his new badge.  
"No way!" I gasped.  
"Mmhm! Now I'm onto my third gym in Hearthome City. See ya!"

Barry seems to always be one step ahead of me, but no worries because I will always be stronger. Right?

"Dialga, the Pokémon that controls time. Palkia, the Pokémon that controls space." Cyrus began.  
"Hmm?" I wondered.  
"With them, the possibility of creating a new world is in my grasp."  
"New world?"  
"A world without spirit is a perfect and ideal world."

I didn't quite grasp what Cyrus was saying, but I figured it had something to do with his plans involving Team Galactic.

"A world without spirit?" I asked.  
"Yes, without imperfection. The human spirit is weak and incomplete and so strife spreads throughout the world. Pardon me child, I must be going."

Hearing his words, I felt that ache in my heart again making me lose mental consciousness. I sit on the steps to the statue to rest for a moment and that's when I see her: Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region.

"Oh, that device you have…is that a Pokedex?" The girl asked.  
"Yes." I said feeling timid.  
"Wow that brings back memories. Pardon me, but what's your name?"  
"Rebekah."  
"Okay, Rebekah. I'll be sure to remember that name."

I finally get on my feet to stand face to face with the champion of Sinnoh. Everything about Cynthia fills me with an emotion I never felt: friendship. If that's even a thing.

"My name is Cynthia. I'm a Trainer just like you. I've been studying Pokémon mythology lately, just out of curiosity. Here in Eterna City, there is a statue of an ancient Pokémon. Have you seen it already?" Cynthia asked.  
"Yes, I have." I answered smiling.  
"According to myth, it was an extremely powerful Pokémon. Who knows? You may encounter something like it while you're traveling with your Pokédex."  
"Maybe, but chances are slim."  
"Indeed, but you never know."

In my mind I was thinking, "Is this really happening?" "Am I really talking to someone I can call a friend?"

"Before I go, can I ask you to do something?" Cynthia asked.  
"Sure!" I said about to salute.  
"Give Rowan my regards and also take this with you."

Cynthia gives me a Pokémon egg to take care of. I put it in my bag so it should be safe in there.

"Take care of this egg and when it hatches you can add your new Pokémon to your team." she said smiling.  
"Cool! Thanks so much!" I said feeling overwhelmed with love and gratitude.  
"You're welcome. I wish you the best of luck, young Trainer."

At the moment I wanted to hug Cynthia because I felt so loved by her company, but I was too shy to do so. Piplup was pulling at my pants leg to get my attention and that's when I saw it.


	6. VS Gardenia

Piplup was evolving! Yet, it seemed he was resisting the evolution to pass. The glow stopped and Piplup was still a Piplup.

"What was that?" I wondered.

After asking that to myself it dawned on me what was happening. Piplup didn't want to evolve. He's too proud of a Piplup to evolve into Prinplup.

"It's okay if you don't want to evolve, you're fine just the way you are." I said petting Piplup.  
"You can say that again." Piplup said.  
"Woah! You can talk?" I gasped.  
"Of course! Only now I can speak your language."  
"How is that possible?"  
"It seems my vocals evolved, but not my entire body."

This was amazing! Rowan would be mind blown if he saw this. But with this set aside, we have a gym battle with Gardenia. Still, I don't have a fire type and Starly is not quite ready. Shinx and Budeu aren't effective against grass types. My only option was to train Starly.

"Starly!" I yelled throwing his Pokeball. When he came out, he was ready. "We've got training to do!" There was grass closeby filled with wild Pokemon so we can train there. Starly and Buizel were all over the place. "A Buizel would be cool to have, but I already have a water type." I thought. But I could catch it and keep it in the PC. With that in mind, I tell Starly to not knock it out. At his weakest point, I throw a Pokeball and catch it. I keep him with me for now until I'm done training Starly.

When he evolves into Staravia, I decide to challenge the gym. But first, I put Buizel away into the PC. Standing at the entrance to the Eterna Gym, I take a deep breath and enter. There stood Gardenia, the Gym Leader all ready to battle me. "I challenge you to a battle!" I yelled from across the battlefield.

Gardenia gladly accepts my challenge and sends out Tirtwig. I send out Staravia and uses Wing Attack. Tirtwig dodges it and uses Sunny Day. "Try again, Staravia! Wing Attack!" I yelled. He manages to land an attack and knock Tirtwig out. "Cherrim, go!" Cherrim changed from Overcast Form to Sunshine Form due to the Sunny Day used by Turtwig. She was so cute! What wasn't cute is that her Attack and Special Attack increased by 50% (along with the rest of Gardenia's Pokemon) due to her ability: Flower Gift.

"Cherrim, use Leech Seed!" she commanded. Several seeds are planted in Staravia and drain his life. "This can get dangerous!" I thought. I had to knock Cherrim out ASAP! With Wing Attack, I do just that but Roserade was left. She uses Stun Spore and Paralyzes Staravia. His speed was cut in half and couldn't move for a few turns of trying to attack. Unfortunately, he is knocked out from a lucky critical hit. But Abra pops out suddenly ready to fight. Is he like Piplup? Oh well, I have a chance and Roserade is Gardenia's last Pokemon.

"Get her Arba!" I yelled. Suddenly, he learns Confusion and knocks out Roserade. I learn that Poison is weak to Psychic types. "We did it!" I cheered. "Well done! Here is your Forest Badge." I take the badge and now I have two out of eight. There's still a long road ahead filled with many challenges, but I will press on.


	7. Infiltration! Into the Eterna GalacticHQ

After a rest at the Pokemon Center, I continue my journey. Next stop is the Galactic HQ! I sneak in by going in through a small path of bushes. Yeah, going in through the front door isn't stealthy, but it's the only way in. Upon walking in, a Galactic Grunt spots me and I get startled. In fact, it's Looker in disguise!

"Hello! It's me! Me! Hahaha! I have startled you, yes?" he asked.

"Kind of." I answered rubbing the back of my neck.

"I am, after all, an officer of the International Police." he began boasting. "It is only natural that I be a master of disguise."

Looker takes off the disguise in the middle of the HQ I might add! Grunts are everywhere! We'll be spotted! "Incidentally, you are a first-rate Trainer. Of that, I am very well aware. I therefore think you will be okay, but I must warn you to be careful anyway." Looker said eyeing the Grunts all around. I shook my head in agreement.

"Also, a word of advice: This building, it has two stairs. One of them, a trap it must be." Great, he's sounding like Yoda now. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "But the crooks of Team Galactic, they do not appear, how shall I say, smart." Yeah, we've been talking and they haven't taken notice that I've busted into their Headquarters! "There should be an easy way to tell the stairs apart." he said putting his disguise back on.

With that, I'm left to investigate the HQ myself. I look at the two stair cases: one has two Grunts and the other is empty. I wonder which one it is? I walk up to the two Grunts and they ambush me. "Sorry sweetie, we can't let you buy that easily!" a female Grunt said.

"Go, Staravia and Shinx!" I yelled summoning them. I was up against a Zubat and a Stunky. Shinx used Spark on Zubat and Staravia used Wing Attack on Stunky. Both fainted. Next up was a Glameow and another Zubat. These guys really are a bunch of losers. Same deal: Spark and Wing Attack. "But, you're just a kid!" they yelled. I wiggled my index finger at them and moved on upstairs. Another Grunt was up there and he sent out Croagunk. Staravia was perfect against him: flying is effective against fighting.

Staravia KO'd both Croagunk and Stunky. Another victory, but I went the wrong way. Silly me! I go to the unguarded staircase and sneak past the Grunts too busy to notice me. "Heh! This is too easy!" I said filled with pride. Spoke too soon, a Grunt takes notice and sends her Croagunk. Staravia takes the spotlight and knocks him out in one hit. Stunky was next so I let another Pokemon go: Shinx. He uses Spark and Stunky is still in. "Use Fury Swipes!" the Grunt commanded. My Shinx was still in and knocked out Stunky. I give him a potion to restore some health before Glameow is sent out. Another Spark attack, this time it was a critical hit.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Grunt raged.

"Stopping the likes of you!" I yelled pointing my figure at her.

I was at another dead end so I went back downstairs. To my surprise, there was another staircase I overlooked. I walk up there and go straight to the end of the hallway and hide behind a wall. There was a professor or scientist guarding the next staircase. I have no choice so I go up to him. Thankfully he only has one Pokemon: Kadabra. I decide to send out Shinx since he needs to level up, but this Kadabra was stronger than Shinx so I decide otherwise and switch out to Staravia. "Use Wing Attack!" I commanded. It wasn't a one hit KO, this guy meant business! His Kadabra used Confusion and Staravia was hanging on by a thread. One more attack though and I win.

"This won't go unpunished!" he raged. I head upstairs and find a Blue Shard and Revive. I guess I have to go to the other staircase, woops! On the other side of the wall I can hear a Buneary and Clefairy. What's going on? To find out, I head to the other staircase to find a room with star walls which seemed cool. On the other side, I find a man and a pink-haired girl. Maybe a commander.

"What is it with Team Galactic? Why did they take our Pokemon? What are they trying to accomplish?" this man asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" I yelled stepping forward.

The pink-haired girl gazed at me with a frown. "Eh? Did you want something?" she asked rather angry. I looked back at her tapping my foot. "How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokemon. Fine! I, Jupiter, will deal with you." The man and I step back as she sends out Zubat. Shinx takes over and suddenly evolves into Luxio. "Yes! He evolved!" I cheered. Still, was I a match for Jupiter?

"Use Spark!" I commanded.

"Dodge it!" Jupiter yelled.

Zubat dodged the attack and used Bite. It left Luxio in a pinch and I had no potions left. I knew I should have bought more. Another attempt and I got Zubat. Next up was Skuntank and she used Screech which made me cover my ears. "Ouch!" I yelled over the noise. Our guard was lowered and she used Night Slash. Luxio was knocked out! "No!" I cried. Piplup popped out of his Pokeball and used Bubble Beam which barely did anything.

"How insolent! Take a bite of this, child!" Jupiter said gazing at me. Skuntank used Night Slash and left Piplup knocked out on the floor. "Again!? Piplup return!" Piplup returns to his Pokeball and I send out Staravia. Skuntank used Screech and lowered our defense. "Don't give up, use Wing Attack!" I commanded. The attack barely laid a hit. Were we going to lose?

Skuntank used Night Slash and knocked out Staravia. All I have left is Abra and he's not quite ready. Abra used Confusion (which has no effect), but Skuntank was faster and knocked out Abra. "I lost!?" I gasped. Jupiter laughed at me as I fell to my knees. "Hahaha! Skuntank, give this brat what she deserves." She commands her Pokemon to use Night Slash on me and the man is shocked seeing this unfold. "Ouch! That hurt!" I said grunting in pain. Jupiter walks up towards me and smiles wickedly. "Give her more." she said in a sinister tone. Another Night Slash hits me leaving cuts on my arms, shoulders, and chest. Thankfully my face was clear of cuts.

I start to lose my vision and my hearing starts to give out. But I was able to hear voices say, "Stop this at once, Team Galactic!" The rest was a blur to me, but Looker and Cynthia came to my rescue. Next thing I know, I'm in a Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy and Chansey took care of me. Cynthia and Looker were there too looking concerned. "Ugh..what happened?" I asked still grunting in pain. "You were being attacked by Jupiter's Skuntank, but we rescued you." Cynthia explained. I was still half-aware of my surroundings, until I saw bandages on my arms, shoulders, and chest.

Suddenly, I realized that Cynthia rescued me and was blown away. "Wait! You rescued me!?" I asked. The blonde shook her head, "Yes, along with Looker. Oh! Don't worry, the Pokemon are safe." That was good, but I teared up knowing I have a friend. Cynthia's smile went to a frown. "What's wrong?" I immediately go in for a hug and cry my eyes out. "Thank you so much!" I cried. The girl didn't know what to think. She didn't know why I was crying.

"For what?" Cynthia asked.

"For being my friend." I cried.

"Of course!"

When we let go, Cynthia saw something in my eyes and asks Looker and Nurse Joy if they can leave for a moment. They're fine with that, but why does she want to be alone with me? Okay, I know that sounds wrong. It's not what you think!

"What is it?" I asked. Cynthia sits beside me so I sit up as well, but it was hard with the wounds inflicted on me. "I see it in your eyes: you're hurt." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I grunted from the pain, but I brushed it off. "Yeah, isn't it obvious?" I asked giggling. "No! I mean you're hurt in here." she said placing her hand on my heart. That's when I remember the encounter with Mesprit at Lake Verity. That Pokemon was warning me of my emotional state, but I didn't believe it.

"I-I don't understand." I said tearing up. "How did this happen?"

"You tell me, what is your heart saying?" Cynthia asked.

"It hurts! No one wants to be my friend." I cried.

"Not true! Is that what's hurting you?"

"Yes!"

It all came clear to Cynthia! She now knew why I was excited to have a friend like her. I've never had any friends who would stay by my side. Sure I have my twin brother and my cousin Tokuma, but my heart desires friends outside the family. The reason no one befriends me is because I'm shy and my interests are off-the-wall.

"I'm so sorry." Cynthia said embracing me, but not too tight to harm me. "Listen, I'll do my best to be the friend you desire. If I fail you, don't fret because we're only human." I didn't quite grasp what she was saying, but one day I may. "Okay, I'll try." I said wiping away my tears. It felt good to get this off my chest and recover a little. But I was still hurting inside. Cynthia looked me in the eye and left with these words, "Remember if you ever feel alone, know that I will always be in your heart."

I rest easy, holding onto those precious words. Tomorrow I will be making my way to Hearthome City. Home of my third Gym Badge!


	8. Mystery of the Old Chateau

Before heading off to Hearthome City, my curiosity reminds me there is the Old Chateau to explore in the Eterna Forest. Besides, I could use some training before my next Gym battle and I heard the next one uses Ghost Type Pokemon. "Alright! Time to check this place out." I said in a mix of horror and excitement. I slowly inch my way closer to the haunted building filled with Gastly and other Ghost Pokemon.

Inside the building was old and rotting away. Two stair cases leading to the upper level were to the right and left with an entrance in the middle. It was dark and some fog floated in the air. Piplup was beside me so he can protect me from incoming Gastly. I check the room to my left on the upper level to find a kitchen. The lights flickered with this being an old building.

"Go away." a voice kept on echoing. It sounded like a little girl, a creepy one at that. It didn't stop! I covered my ears, but the sound was ringing in my mind. "YOU GO AWAY!" I screamed. I hold my breath and catch it to only gasp for air. Piplup was pulling at my pants leg to get my attention. I look at him with a scared face which made him uneasy. "It's okay, the echos stopped." I said with a reassuring smile.

We go to the next room on the upper floor to find a food pantry. Shelves of food were lined up as well as two bookshelves to my left. One book was out of the shelf on the floor open on a certain page. It read, "It creeps around at night, leaving chills and frights. It hides in the deepest part, known as the heart. It was born on that day, when man went astray." Interesting poem, I guess? It sounds like a little kid's poem to me, but who or what is it talking about? When I look at the title, it becomes clear. "Monster?" I questioned the title. I flip to the next page with illustrations that looked like little kids drawings. One was a kid with red eyes, finger nails like claws, hair all messed up, wearing a black shirt revealing some of the chest area, black pants to match the shirt, and in that little girl's chest was a black heart. Ghost Pokemon swarmed her all around feeding her darkness.

"Just what IS this?" I asked freaked out. I didn't quite understand why this was here. Is it fate? Whatever it was, I put the book back and run out and head for the other entrance on the upper floor. It's a hallway going from left to right lined up with five rooms. I start with the one on the far left which is a small room with two tables on my left, bookshelves in front of me, and a counter with plants. On the table were crayons and paper with drawings. The drawings were in the similar art style of the last ones I saw. But it was graphic: the same girl was there wearing the same clothes. A speech bubble read, "Monster, monster. How should I feel?" She was bowing to a Pokemon I didn't know the name of. It was a purple saw blade with green dots and lines around it. Yes, it is Spiritomb!

"Who is that Pokemon?" I asked. I pull out my Pokedex and it reads, "Spiritomb." No known info yet. The next panel of the drawing showed the Spiritomb holding the girl's heart that is now ripped out of her chest. Red lines were connected to it meaning it's still intact. I felt my own heart in pain as if it were being ripped out. "Ugh!" I grunted kneeling down in pain. "What's wrong?" Piplup asked. "My heart! Something's got a hold of it!" I said still grunting in pain. Piplup didn't know what to do other than stay by my side. An echo could be heard from the next room so we push our way to it.

I almost trip on my own two feet entering the next room with a TV this time. It was on, but it was static. Rotom would appear between 8:00 PM to 3:59 AM, but it's in the afternoon. As I get closer to the TV to turn it off, red eyes can be seen through the static. "Give in to it." a voice echoed. It was probably from the TV. I was still doubling over in pain, but I managed to hit the power button. "Whew." I blissfully sighed. The pain was lifting a little, but not enough to be at ease.

Since there was nothing to look at, we go to the next room which has two beds side by side and a few feet apart. Two small bookcases were in each top corner containing who knows what. One thing that I didn't expect to see was that girl from the drawings standing right in front of me. She was older now by the looks of it, probably in her teens. Her outfit was the same, but different size. "Who are you?" I asked stuttering my words. The girl walked towards me slowly, pulling out a Pokeball containing a Pokemon and it was a Haunter.

"Please, lie down." the girl said rolling the sheets back. Thankfully the bed has room for only one person so the good news is it's not going to go down like "that". Just an FYI! "What for?" I asked. Without another word, the girl pulls me in. "Okay, okay!" I said panicking. I did what she told me to do, not knowing what's going to happen. Piplup was on standby in case of danger. The girl places her hand on my chest (heart) and closes her eyes. Haunter uses some kind of move to help the girl with whatever she's doing. "I see...you contain a dim light." she said rather quietly. I was confused, what is she doing? This made me feel uneasy, should I run?

Well, I couldn't if I tried anyway. Besides, if something did go wrong I have Piplup. The girl opens her eyes and says, "your condition is very clear to me now, but I cannot fix it." What does she mean? What condition? "Hmm?" I simply say. The girl sighs sorrowfully. "How do I put this? You are bleeding from the inside, and no human doctor can treat this. People only find the means to endure this pain throughout their entire lives." I felt my heart sink knowing I will have to put up with this heart-wrenching pain forever.

"Don't give up hope, though. There may be a cure out there." the girl added. "Just don't let the pain dictate your choices in life."

"Why are you being so nice? Weren't you the one who haunted us?" Piplup asked.

"Yes, it was a necessary evil. I was once bound to evil Ghost Pokemon, as seen in the drawings. But one rebel freed me and that was this Haunter."

"I see." I said engaged in the story.

"Forgive me for spooking you. Like these Pokemon I can be playful." the girl giggled.

"It's okay."

The girl smiled at my response. Not many would be forgiving, but I was because it's a must from above. "Before I go, I must warn you about something. There will come a time when the pain in your heart becomes too great and you will want to die. But hold on because the dim light inside you will rekindle." With that, the girl and her Haunter disappeared. Piplup and I were still in awe of what we experienced. I'm sure you would, right?

"You know what I just realized?" I asked jumping out of my mind.

"What?" Piplup replied curious.

"We didn't ask for her name."

Now we won't ever know, will we? Who was the name of that girl? Is it the future me? Is it someone I'll meet in the real world? Whatever, it didn't matter now. With that set aside, I continue onto Hearthome City were my next Gym Badge is.


	9. To Hearthome City!

Before making my way to Hearthome City, I stop by the Cycle Shop to get my bike from the man who was held hostage at the Galactic HQ. Cynthia got it for me because she knew I'd need it to cross Route 206. It's a cycling route and walking the path would take a long time. It was still bright and early even after my small adventure in the Old Chateau.

Cycling through Route 206, I pass by many people on bikes who are carrying their Pokemon on their backs. I get inspired to have Piplup ride on my back and he loved it. The thrill was real! "Hang on!" I yelled. When we reach the end, just our luck another cave to venture through.

"Oh, boy!" I whined.

"Come on! We've got this!" Piplup said filled with pride.

I shake my head and move on ahead. Inside the cave is rather dark so I send Abra out to use Flash. This cave is known as Wayward Cave because people get lost in it. Thankfully I have Abra to lead the way: he uses his Psychic powers to foresee incoming danger as well as look for the way out. "I knew a psychic Pokemon would come in handy." I said rather proud of myself. Of course, Zubat had to rain on my parade. Abra used Confusion knocking all of the Zubat out. Then, he started to evolve at last.

"Cool! Abra is evolving!" I exclaimed.

"Kadabra!" the newly evolved Pokemon chanted.

Now that Abra evolved, we should get out of the cave in no time flat. Well, not quite. The cave was longer than I thought and my feet were getting sore. But I wanted to exit the cave as soon as possible. Once we got out, we were in Route 207 and just ahead was a house. An old lady allows me to stay for a while until I recover. "The journey ahead is a long one, dear." she said handing me a bottle of water. I take a few sips and pack it in my bag. "Thanks for letting me stay here." I said smiling. "It's not a problem. I have a lot of trainers crash here every now and then."

I wonder if Tokuma was one of them...she did venture through the Sinnoh region before. But I was the first to walk on these lands! Not saying it's better to be first, it's just bragging points I guess.

"Do you know of the mountain just up ahead?" the old lady asked.

"No, I can't say I do." I replied.

"Mt. Coronet, it's full of mystery and wonder. They say the legendary Dialga and Palkia, and even Giratina live up there somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yes, maybe you will encounter them on your journey."

Yeah right, when Spoinks fly! Nothing interesting ever really happens in my life, well this is considered interesting but in real life I'm just a kid with autism going nowhere in particular. In the Pokemon world, however, I'm aiming to be the best Trainer I can be. I may not be the best, but I can be the best me if that makes sense.

Now that I've recovered a little, I continue on my journey. Mt. Coronet looked just like a cave on the inside. Pools of water here and there along with rocks and boulders. When I walk up to a staircase, a man with blue hair walks down to me. Yep, it's Cyrus, the main man of Team Galactic. What does he want now? Why is he here? I fold my arms across my chest and ask, "What do you want?" The man smiled sinisterly.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began." Cyrus said beginning his monologue. "...In a newly created world...A world where only time flowed and space expanded...There should have been no strife." I was confused as to what the blue haired man was getting at, but then I remembered him talking about a "new world" back in Eterna City. "But what became of that world?" he asked staring back at me. I just looked at him dumbfounded. "Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife had spread...This world is being ruined by it...I find this state of affairs to be deplorable…" With that, he pushed me aside and went on his way.

I scratch my head pondering what the heck he just said. My thinking, however, was interrupted with a rumble in my bag. I unzip my bag to find out that my egg is hatching! "Piplup! We're getting a new partner!" I squealed. The anticipation of what will hatch from the egg was intense. When it hatched, a Togepi popped out! HOW did Cynthia know that my first favorite Pokemon was a Togepi? Coincidence? Fate? Whatever it was, I was soooo happy! I hugged the new Pokemon in my arms and kissed the top of his head rapidly. "You're so cute!" Poor Togepi was being squished so I let go and gave him his Pokeball.

Now comes the hard part: training him. But I have a plan: Piplup will cover for Togepi while we fight off Wild Pokemon. Hopefully he'll pick up on our movements and learn to battle. Mt. Coronet was filled with Geodude so this was good for Piplup. An occasional Golbat would appear, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. In rare cases, you can find Clefairy and out of a stroke of pure luck I encounter one, I have to catch it!

Piplup used Peck and left her down for me to throw a Pokeball. It wiggles once...twice...thrice...Clefairy was caught! I don't plan on keeping her in my team so I hold onto it until I reach a Pokemon Center.

When we reach the end of the cave, we're met with a long bridge above a huge body of water. To top it off, it was foggy! But thankfully it was a straight stretch to a clearer area of Route 208. I walk down into the patches of tall grass and what was odd was the yellow tree. Then I remembered these trees are used to attract Wild Pokemon by slabbing honey all over it. For now, I don't bother with it.

What I did bother with was this guy in a karate outfit. He walked up to me and handed me an odd looking item. "...Don't say a word. Just take it." This item was known as the Odd Keystone. I got an eerie feeling holding it, but it'd be rude to give it back to him so I hold onto this thing. Still, what does it do? Then it dawned on me: this thing looks like the stone Spiritomb had. Boy that sent shivers down my spine! I swear that Pokemon gives me THE creeps!

Moving on, I come across another building and it's Berry Master's House. Should I enter? I check the time on my Pokech and realize it's almost 5PM. "Yikes! I've gotta get going!" I race to the building placed in between Route 209 and Hearthome City. At last! We made it!

Suddenly, a Buneary runs up to me and up ahead is a girl with brown hair in a pink outfit. Probably its Trainer.

"Oh, thank goodness that you happened to be there!" she said painting. "If it weren't for you, who knows how far away Buneary could have run…"

The Trainer puts her Buneary back in its Pokeball. "I'm Keira! I'm a Pokemon Contest Judge." she said introducing herself.

"Pokemon Contest Judge?" I asked.

"Yes! Be sure to drop by the Contest Hall so I can thank you properly."

"Wha? Wait!" It was too late, she was already off to the Contest Hall.

What IS a Pokemon Contest? Should I give it a shot? Well, maybe not right now because I have a Gym Battle to attend to. Well, unfortunately the Gym Leader is not there and is busy at the Contest Hall. In that case...off to the Contest Hall!


	10. Get Psyched! Third Gym Battle!

"Where is the Contest Hall?" I ask myself. How would I know though? Well, it should stand out among the other buildings so I enter the huge circular dome and meet up with two girls: Keira and...wait! MY MOM!? Why is SHE here!?

"Oh! My hero!" Keira exclaimed with joy. I was blushing to be called that. No one has ever called me a hero before.

"Oh, hi, Rebekah." mom said turning to me. She invites me to come closer to I do just that.

"Wait! No! Really?! Johanna is your mom?" So that's my mom's name. "So you might be a Contest star!?" the girl squealed with more excitement.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I've never spoken to Rebekah about Contests." mom giggled. "I'm surprised you two know each other, though."

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Keira remembered. "I need to thank you for earlier. Please take this Accessory." The girl hands me Glitter Powder to use for Pokemon Contests.

"Put that Accessory on your Pokemon before a Contest." Keira began. "It will lend a nice touch of sophistication and glamour"

"Okay cool, but how do these Contests work?" I asked.

"It's like a battle, but instead of fighting using attacks to knockout your opponent: you use your move set to wow the audience and judges." Keira explained.

"Kinda like a Pokemon fashion show?"

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, Johanna, I'll see you!"

Keira leaves to attend her judging duties leaving me and mom to chat.

"Were you surprised to see me, Rebekah?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"I got board, so I came out to Hearthome for a little vacation." mom explained. "I'm just as surprised to see you here, my dear!"

"Heh heh!" I chuckled.

"But are you serious about entering Contests? Not dressed that way!" she said looking at my outfit. "When your Pokemon is all dressed up, you can't be dressed your usual way." With that said, mom gives me a dress. Just what I ordered!

"I'm sure it will look good on you. After all, I chose it. Go enjoy the Contests, honey!"

Mom finally left, leaving me on my own. I look around and see many different people, but one stands out among them: a girl with purple hair tied in four pigtails and to go with it a purple dress sparkling with glamour. If you know me, I'm shy and don't go up and talk to people. But what if this person is the Gym Leader? The guy at the Gym entrance did say she was at the Contest Hall.

"Yes? I beg your pardon?" the girl in purple asked.

"I, uh-"

"Ah, oul, Contests you are here for? I hope very much you enjoy them."

"I was gonna ask, are you the Gym Leader?"

"Incidentally, Fantina, the Gym Leader of Hearthome. She is, how do you say, tres fantastique! Fantina being myself, of course!"

"I guess, I love the color purple." I said sheepishly.

"Ah! How nice. Now, let me see...You also seem tres strong. Enfin, so shall it be. I wait for you at the Gym!"

Fantina leaves the Contest Hall for the Gym. Just what kind of English does she speak? It's so weird! Oh well, time to face her in the Hearthome Gym! She has Ghost Type Pokemon so Dark and Ghost types would be at an advantage. But I don't have any! Kadabra, however, can learn Shadow Ball so I teach him that. Yet he has a disadvantage being a Psychic Type. What do I do!?

Just like always..I wing it! I run in and meet the man who was blocking the entrance. He welcomes me to the Gym saying, "Hey, there! How's it going Champ-to-be?" I scratched the back of my neck, blushing as red as can be. "Your third Gym battle awaits beyond this door. I warn you: Fantina is a wicked Trainer, be on guard." With that, I walk beyond the door and meet Fantina.

"Ohohoh!" she said spinning around trying to sound like a ghost. "Finally, you have arrived! Since I came to this country, always I try to learn new things. They hold Contests in this city? I say to myself, enfin, I will excel. That's why I dress this way C'est une performance!"

Finally, the battle begins! Fantina sends out Duskull and I send out Kadabra. Thankfully my Pokemon is faster so Shadow Ball hits and knocks out Duskull. "Is that it?" I asked tapping my foot. "Hmhmhm! Nigh! Mismagius!" Fantina's next Pokemon is out and she's stronger than I thought. She uses Confuse Ray and confuses Kadabra. I command it to use Shadow Ball, but he hits himself and is out the next turn. "Unbelievable!" I gasped. Fantina was enjoying this, but I have another trick up my sleeve. "Staravia!"

With his intense speed, I manage to attack using Aerial Ace that was formally Wing Attack. Also, I have the advantage of Staravia being a Normal Type. It seems all too easy! Mismagius was out, so the next Pokemon she has is Haunter. "Oh, heavens, what is this? Is this my final Pokemon?" Fantina asked rather shocked. Haunter was a faster Pokemon than Staravia so she uses Hypnosis and puts my Pokemon to sleep, "Ugh! I hate that!" I growled. Fantina's Haunter uses Sucker Punch leaving Staravia in a pinch. Knowing this wasn't going well, I switch out Staravia with Piplup, Haunter was gonna use Sucker Punch again, but it failed.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" I commanded. Bubbles are shot out of Piplup's mouth aimed at Haunter. It leaves her on the edge so she has a chance to get Piplup. In an attempt to make a comeback, she uses Shadow Claw but the proud penguin is still in. One more Bubble Beam and she was toast. "You are so fantastically strong. I know now why I have lost." Fantina said with a smile.

"You're Pokemon are really strong! Please accept this Relic Badge." Fantina hands me the Relic Badge making it my third Gym Badge. "Yes! Three down, five to go!" This journey is taking a turn for the better! I haven't felt sadness creep up on me recently so all seems well. Can it get worse from here on out? Maybe better than now? I guess I'll have to find out, as the journey continues!


	11. Through Route 209

I rest my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center while looking at the map for my next destination. It appears Veilstone City is my next stop for a Gym. According to the map in the Pokemon Center, Maylene is a Fighting Type user so I have an advantage with Staravia and Kadabra. But I do need to focus on Trainer my other Pokemon as well. So far I have Piplup, Staravia, Luxio, Kadabra, and Togepi. I need one more for a full set of six. Who will I choose? I have a Water, Flying, Electric, Psychic, and a Normal Type. I could use a Grass Type...wait! I have Budeu! I never stopped to train the poor girl!

The Pokemon Center tune plays signaling that my Pokemon are ready. Before heading off the Veilstone City, I take a break at Amity Square where you can walk your Pokemon and bond with it. I heard it's good to get closer to your Pokemon so they can evolve. Togepi and Budeu both evolve with a close bond.

As I walk outside, I bump into a familiar face. "Tokuma!?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She apparently caught up with me in having three Gym Badges.

"Say, now that you're here, can we do a trade?" Tokuma asked.

"What for?" I wondered.

"Haunter only evolves through trading."

"Okay, I think my Kadabra evolves through trading as well so we can kill two birds in one stone."

With that said, we make the trade and the two Pokemon evolve. Both are now stronger than ever! Now we trade them back and go on our way. Tokuma was in a hurry for some reason. I guess she wants to beat me? Nah!

Next to the Pokemon Center is an ordinary house, but Tokuma told me after trading her Haunter with my Kadabra for it to evolve into Alakazam that Bebe lives there and she gives you an Eevee. I always wanted one! So I pop in and say hi forgetting my social anxiety. "Hiya! Oh, you're a Pokemon Trainer! That means you're using Pokemon Boxes! I love meeting end users!" I tap my foot impatiently for her to get to the point and hand over my Eevee. "Oh, what's up? Why that astonished look? Oh, right, sorry! There I go running with my mouth again!" she said face palming herself. "My name's Bebe! You know the PC Pokemon Boxes? I'm the system administrator!" Bebe said rather proud. "I know this is out of the blue, but do you want the Pokemon named Eevee?" I shook my head up and down wearing a huge smile. The girl with the blonde ponytail hands me a Pokeball containing an Eevee and she is zapped to the PC. To my surprise, it was a girl Eevee. That is rare!

Now I can go to Amity Square to bond with Budeu and Togepi. The two seemed to have enjoyed themselves for the two hours I spent there. It was getting dark, so before moving onto Veilstone City I rest at the Pokemon Center. Of course, I have to go through Route 209, Solaceon Town, Route 210, and then to my destination. Upon running to Route 209, I encounter Barry.

"Ta-daah! Kept me waiting again, Rebekah!" he said tapping his foot. "Let's see how much tougher you and I have gotten, right here and now!"

"Really? I have places to go." I whined.

"Hey, you're a Trainer now. You're expected to be ready for a battle. No whining! No waiting! Let's get the show started!"

Barry sends out Staravia and I send out Alakazam. With the newly learned move Psychic after evolving, he uses it and knocks out Staravia. Next up for Barry is Buizel. Another easy KO, does this guy ever train? When Grotle is sent out, it takes a few more hits than normal. I can see where all the training has gone to. But I am guilty for that as well since I focused on Piplup a lot at first.

"What just happened? Are you telling me I lost?!" Barry exclaimed. "Waaah! It goes to show my surefire winning strategy doesn't work."

"Then it isn't a 'surefire winning strategy'." I said making air quotations.

"Whatever! Say, hey, Rebekah. Remember what I told you before?" he asked.

"Clue me in." I said listening

"Make sure all attacks hit! Avoid any enemy attack! I thought that was a wicked strategy, but it doesn't work with beans."

"Beans?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I have to grind it out and toughen up my team a bit at a time. Anway. I'm off to Solaceon Town. You'll be shocked by my growth the next time we meet."

"For your sake, that better happen."

With that, Barry went off into Route 209 with speed. I walk into Route 209 and admire the scenery around me. It was a mix of tall grass, trees, and water. Walking over the bridges of water, seeing mine and Piplup's reflection felt relaxing. That is, until we come across a broken, crumbling tower made of stone. The hole in the center seems to be a perfect fit for the Odd Keystone. Do I dare push the stone in? Packed with curiosity, I put it in and if Spiritomb decides to come and play I'm ready. Now the stone tower has been restored! "Hallowed Tower" is written on it.

"Interesting." I thought. Going up the bike ramp, I encounter a giant tower. Is that the "Hallowed Tower" it was talking about? Well, until I muster up the courage to enter I head onto Solaceon Town. To my surprise, Barry was there. "Yahoo!" he suddenly shouted. The blonde kid looks around all jittery. "Hey, Rebekah! I got something cool. I'll show you as a special favor!" His excitement was disturbed when he found out he forgot to put them on. "Huh? What the...what's this all about? I got some Seals, but I forgot to put them on. Oh, right. It's because I was at the ruins." Barry must be talking about that tower I saw.

"The ruins here are cool. You have to check it out." he insisted.

"Okay, I will." I nodded.

"See ya!" he waved.

"Take care! Well, to the Solaceon Ruins!"

I look at the map to find out the ruins are located behind a small forest. With that said, I head there first. The tower is known as the Lost Tower: inside it is filled with Ghost Pokemon because dead ones are buried there. But first things first, I check out the Solaceon Ruins.


	12. Solaceon Ruins and Lost Tower

A hop and skip through the forest and I'm in the Solaceon Ruins. In front of me is some writing, but I can't quite make it out. So many paths to choose from, with the first one on my right I walk down there and it's a dead end. I go to the path on the upper right and find another room with more staircases. I head to the first one in front of me to find another dead end. So I run to the bottom right (my left) and another dead end. Then to the staircase in front of me after I exited the dead end room. Another room of stair cases, where to go?

I head to the first one in front of me and it's a dead end. What's with this place? It's like a maze! The next staircase is on my left so I walk down there to get mad at another dead end. The last one has to lead to another set of staircases and thank God it does. I try something different this time: I head for the staircase on my left and it blesses me with another set of staircases. I head to the one leading up and I'm in a huge room. On the wall like at the beginning there is a wall of text in foreign writing. In the room there are some items like an Odd Incense and a Mind Plate. The text engraved on the back reads, "The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate."

Okay, cool. Now I need to get out! I run in circles trying to escape so I end up having a meltdown. Thankfully, a man in an explorer outfit helps me escape these ruins. Next stop is the Lost Tower. It's a place where Pokemon rest eternally. In other words, a Pokemon graveyard. At first glance, I'm spooked seeing it's all dark and the gravestones just add to it. It's like a haunted house!

Two girls are here visiting their Pokemon's graves filled with sorrow because they miss their partners. If you listened closely you could hear cries in the distance, echoing a sorrowful melody. It brought me back to feeling despair, but Piplup got my attention and I pressed forward. On the second floor, there was more gravestones and a young boy with a ballcap. Probably visiting his dead Pokemon. I know that's morbid, but it's probably true. The third floor was foggy and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Staravia popped out and blew the fog away. I guess he learned Defog!

Looking at the gravestones, I realize one day I will have one with my name on it: with my birth year and my death year. We're all destined to die one day, that is a fate we cannot escape. The good news is: we can live forever in heaven if we follow Jesus or in hell if you don't. Another morbid saying, but that I know for a fact is true. To be honest, I'm a little scared of passing on from this life to the next. But I know it will be okay.

The fourth floor had tons more people visiting their partners' graves. Flowers were laid at the foot of the gravestones as well as other precious items. I just let them mind their own business and move onto the fifth floor. There stood two old ladies at a gravesite that is bigger than the others. I go up to them slowly and one turns around.

"Oh! The fog is gone, and with it, all doubt in my heart. This is my thanks. Don't be shy! Take it!" The old lady hands me a Spell Tag. "That Fantina...it's hard to tell what she's thinking. But she has a compassionate heart. You know, she's a regular visitor."

"Really? I didn't know." I said surprised. Then the other old lady turns to me and says, "Let me make your journey out of this place less frightening. Take this." The second old lady hands me a Cleanse Tag. "The Lost Tower is where the spirits of departed Pokemon are put to rest. Those that enjoyed long lives...those whose times were short...all the departed Pokemon shall find solace here…" Well that's good, but they're still dead.

I exit the Lost Tower and head to Route 210. I ride over the ramp and down to what appears to be a cafe. It is! The sign reads, "Cafe Cabin. Freshly squeezed milk." Cool! Maybe I should try some. I walk inside and a maid lady welcomes me by simply saying, "Hello and welcome to Cafe Cabin." There's a cashier so I talk to her and Moomoo Milk is 500 Pokedollars. I buy one bottle and try it. "Not bad." I thought. Milk in my world doesn't taste nearly as good as this.

Now that, that's over I head over to Route 215. There's a sign that shows me an arrow pointing up for Celestic Town and one pointing down for Solaceon Town. Maybe I'll check that out later, right now I need to get to Veilstone City. Route 215 was mostly forest with alternate routes to take. It was raining, of course on a day like today. This really set the mood for me, in a bad way. Rain makes me feel tired and sad, but thankfully I was almost there to Veilstone City.

When I got to a small shelter from the rain, a man was pacing back and forth complaining about not being able to go to Celestic Town because there are Pokemon blocking the way. I wait inside until the storm subsides and then head for Veilstone City. To my surprise, two Galactic Grunts were there side by side protecting what appeared to be their Headquarters. Wait! Didn't they have one in Eterna City? I guess this is their main building because it's huge. So is the city! I think I can get lost if I'm not careful. But I have to find the Gym, it has to be around somewhere!


	13. VS Maylene

I run as fast as I could around Veilstone City to find the Gym. This city even has a Casino! You can gamble here? Wow! But my focus is the Gym and when I come to it: Lucas is there. Remember him? The boy Trainer for D&P? Well, he's there!

"Rebekah, are you going to take the Gym challenge?" he asked.

"You bet!" I said painting.

"Gee, you keep getting tougher and tougher, don't you?"

"I guess, what have you been doing?"

"Me? Well, I went shopping at the department store, and...I mean, well, of course I've been working on my Pokedex, but…"

Our conversation was interrupted when a shirtless, buff man came out of the Gym singing, "The ring is my rolling sea. The towering waves shaped me. Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! Ah,ah, aaaah. The ring is my sea." He finally stopped when he saw us.

"Hey, dude and young lady! You're challenging the Gym Leader, are you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said standing firm.

"Let me tell you now, she's young, but she's a born genius. I tried training with her, and I was stunned by how tough she was!" the man said flapping his gums. Then the buff dude face palmed himself. "Whoops! I'd better tell you who I am! I'm the triple-threat Gym Leader in Pokemon, wrestling, and song. I'm Crasher Wake of the Pastoria Gym! We'll meet again!" Wake leaves us to chew on that for a moment, but it's back to business.

"So, uh, Rebekah. Good luck on your Gym challenge." Lucas said leaving. "Thank you!" I yelled waving. I enter the Gym and see a bunch of fighting rings, exercise equipment, and people using them. This place seemed packed! I walk over to the end of the building to find Maylene meditating on a red mat. "Uh, hello?" I wave my hand in front of her closed eyed face to get her attention. "Oh, huh? Sorry about that." she said embarrassed.

Maylene gets up and says, "Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader. I don't really know what it means to be strong, or how I got to be the Gym Leader. But I will do the best I can as the Gym Leader. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" My opponent takes a fighting and so do I. "Ready!" The pink-haired girl closes her hands into fists and puts them in a position like she's going Super Saiyan. Her first Pokemon is Meditatie and mine is Staravia.

"Staravia, Ariel Ace!" I commanded. Meditite is still in and uses Rock Tomb. Yikes! She's prepared! Thankfully we're still in and KO her. I switch out Staravia with Alakazam since he's in a pinch. Machoke is Maylene's second Pokemon and I KO it almost instantly. We're hit with a Rock Tomb, but we manage to hang on. This is too easy! Once again I'm winning with ease. Am I really that good? The Gym Leader's final Pokemon is Lucario. Alakazam is still in the fight so I continue to use him. Lucario is faster so he uses Force Palm which barely does anything. Alakazam uses Psychic and Lucario is left in a pinch. "I'm a bit in a bind, aren't I?" Maylene said with a smile. One last attack and the game is over! It seems this was rather quick, hopefully this Crasher Wake guy will put up more of a challenge. I love Maylene though, I think she's nice. "I shall admit defeat...you are much too strong."

"That was a tough loss, but I learned a lot from it. Please, accept this Gym Badge." Maylene gives me the Cobble Badge. I'm halfway there! Before I head on out, my wandering eyes catch three frames with words on them. One reads, "A good deed for everyday." The second, "One day at a time." Lastly the third, "Treasure every encounter, for it is unique." Sounds like inspiration billboards. How nice!

Upon exiting, I find Lucas waiting for me. "Hi, Rebekah! Please, can you help me?" he asked. I simply nod. "Some Team Galactic goons took my Pokedex away from me." Those jerks! "WHAT!?"


	14. Things are About to Get Serious!

"I need your help to get it back." Lucas continued. The poor guy was upset. I have to help him! "I'll be waiting in front of the warehouses. Please come!" I shake my head. "Will do!" Things were about to get serious! But before they do, I need to stock up on some items. Can't go unprepared now can we? Stalling? Who's stalling? I'm not stalling! Anyway, I remember Lucas talking about a Department Store so I go look for it. It's a really tall building about four stories high filled with goods for your Pokemon. The first floor contained Trainer necessities such as Pokeballs, Potions, and Remedies. I bought some Potions because I'll need them for when I fight Team Galactic. Then some Pokeballs to catch future Pokemon.

"Okay, I think I'm good." I thought to myself. Then, the list of floors caught my eye. One had PokeDolls and goods. I wonder if they have a doll of Piplup? Yeah, I'm such a kid! Lucas can wait, right? It'll only take five minutes! Without delay, I head to the fifth floor and I saw shelves of PokeDolls. Some were used to make Wild Pokemon flee and others to comfort Trainers. When I see a small Piplup plushie I immediately grab it. "Come on, you have the real deal right here." Piplup said tugging my pants leg. "Yeah, but this is to take home. I can't take you back to my world otherwise it'll cause serious problems." The blue penguin sighed. I make my purchase and run for the warehouses.

"You're late!" Lucas said tapping his foot.

"Sorry, I went to stock up on some things." I said bowing in shame.

"Anyway, these guys, Team Galactic. They tried to steal Prof. Rowan's research results in Jubilife, remember?"

"Yes, how can I forget?"

"I ran into them, and they took my Pokedex away."

"Again, old news! Let's take them down!"

Lucas and I team up to fight Team Galactic. "United like this, our dream team has no chance of losing!" Lucas said beaming with excitement. The two Grunts send out a Zubat while I send out Piplup and Lucas sends out Monferno. Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Monferno uses Flame Wheel. Both Zubat are in a pinch and only do minor damage to our Pokemon. Once knocked out, Croagunk and Stunky are sent out. We execute the same attacks and both are critical hits.

"Done in by two kids?! This isn't right!" the first Grunt complained.

"I should have just kept my head down and watched the warehouse." the other sighed.

"Now hand it over, losers!" I said impatiently tapping my foot.

"Aww, this stinks! Our Pokemon our chumps! We should get new ones from headquarters. Humph! Who cares about some stupid Pokedex anyway?"

"Uh, he does!"

"Whatever! Team Galactic is going to own all of the Pokemon in the world. No, in the universe! There! Take it!" Grunt 1 said handing the Pokedex to Lucas.

The low life runs into one of the warehouses in shame. Probably too embarrassed to his face to the boss or his peers. "Those things we had in the warehouse have already been moved to Pastoria City. So, we'll say, 'You'll get yours!" And run like the grunts we are." With that, Grunt 2 leaves into the warehouse where his comrade ran into. "What's going on?" Lucas asked. "Why is Team Galactic out in the streets like they own the place?" I just looked at him unsure because I don't know. "Rebekah, thank you, sincerely. I would've been lost without my Pokedex. It's indispensable for helping Prof. Rowan with his studies. So, Rebekah, what are you going to do now?" I took a moment to think and remembered about Pastoria City. Before I could answer, Lucas interrupted with his ideas.

"I'm thinking of going to the Pokemon Mansion on Route 212. I hear they show rare Pokemon to visitors there." Suddenly, we hear running and painting. It was none other than Looker! We haven't seen that guy since Eterna City.

"Have no fear, I have come running. I heard of children feuding with Team Galactic. It turns out, of course, to be you."

"Oh! It's that funny man from Jubilife." Lucas said finally taking notice of who's here.

"You insult me to my face? How very uncouth of you." Looker said rather steamed.

"I'm terribly sorry! Team Galactic took my Pokedex, so I was very irritated. I just blurted it out, so I guess I should be going. Be wary of Team Galactic."

Lucas leaves feeling ashamed of himself. "It is of no matter." Looker said breaking the silence. "Of more interest is the criminal behavior of Team Galactic. They attempt to steal the belongings of a child? The scale of their criminality, it seems rather minuscule. The triviality of their actions makes them more sinister, perhaps. Their warehouse needs investigation. Come with me, and we'll take a look."

Yes! Finally! We walk into the Galactic warehouse and it's bigger than I thought. An automatic door is locked so we need a key. Looker looks around and does not find the key. "So, we did not learn very much from this exercise...no matter. What concerns me is what I overheard in the Game Corner. Team Galactic has transported something to Pastoria City. What they are up to, I don't know, but I have bad feelings about it." Well, it looks like I'm off to Pastoria City. As much as I'm into getting all eight Gym Badges, my main priority is stopping Team Galactic in their schemes.

To get to Pastoria City, I have to go through Route 214 which leads to Valor Lakefront. As I walk by what appears to be the entrance to Lake Valor, I see two men holding a camera. But why? I guess it's for a news story so I move on. In this small area there's a building so I walk in to maybe catch the news broadcast or find something useful. There's a girl blocking the way, but she lets me in. Inside is nothing really fancy, just a living room setup. Sadly, there is no TV, but a man with teallish hair, blue eyes, and purple outfit walks up to me and stares.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I see...despair. It weighs heavy, stealing your energy and will to live." the boy said without blinking once. I see, this guy is a psychic looking through the windows to my soul. Finally, the little psychic blinks and lowers his eyes a little. Then he places his hand on my chest which caught me off guard. "Your heart, it's known as the wellspring of life. All of your sorrows and joys flow through it. But it seems the sorrows have washed away your joys. That is why you are hurting." I guess I really am read like an open book. Maybe my issues are cliche, it wouldn't surprise me now, but there in that moment I wouldn't think that. "How do you know?" I asked about to cry. "I see it in your eyes. A longing for comfort, a companion to hold you through your pain." This guy was spot on! He knew I was looking for friendship and no one can give me that except Cynthia. Everyone else abandons me because they know I'm not like them.

"Will I ever find that?" I asked.

"Someday." he said.

"Okay, thanks."

Continuing down the path to Pastoria City, I walk down this staircase and a rather heavy set man stops me. "Stop, stop! Yes, you! Sunnyshore City, which is down this road, had a major blackout! Crews are working on restoring power, but the road's closed now." The man walks back to his position ready to stop others from coming until the job is done. I wasn't wanting to go there yet anyway.

According to the map, Pastoria City is past Route 213 and that is down at the beach. Yeah, I didn't dress for it but I'm not here to sunbathe or swim. Running or walking on sand is a bit bumpy with the little hills of sand here and there. But it was short lived when I stumble upon grass and dirt. The sign pointing to my left reads, "Pastoria City." I walk in the little building bridging between Route 213 and Pastoria City. Finally, the home of my fifth Gym Badge and where Team Galactic is up to no good.


	15. Time to Crash Crasher Wake!

Pastoria City wasn't at all what I expected it to be. It was mostly grassy, populated with a handful of people, and a few organic buildings. One, however, stood out and that was a tower with a Galactic Grunt just standing by. Close to it was a cardboard cutout of a Croagunk in a cloudy background. Now I was torn between two choices: one, get my fifth Gym Badge. Two, check out the tower. Maybe I should get my Gym battle out of the way.

Poor choice, Barry runs into me. Probably wanting to battle, but I have better things to do.

"Whoops!" he said bumping into me. "Hehehe! I'm not always going to plow into you every time we meet. So how's it going, Rebekah? Buffing up your Pokemon, eh?"

"I guess." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I'll test you and your Pokemon out to see how buff and tough you are!"

Well, I guess I have no other choice, do I? Barry sends out Staravia and I send out Luxio. He's not super strong, but we have the type advantage. We endure a Wing Attack and then go in for Spark. Staravia is half way down so one more attack should do it. This time Staravia uses Double Team to boost evasiveness, but that didn't help since we just KO'd him. Next up is Buizel..huh? Does HE know an Electric Type is on the battlefield? Clearly we have the advantage.

Buizel uses Pursuit to chew away at our stamina, but one Spark is all it took to blow this guy away. Next up is Rapidash, he must have switched out Roselia. Luxio uses Bite and does a little less than I thought. Rapidash uses Flame Wheel and knocks us out. I switch to Staravia and return an attack to finish him off. Next up is Grotle so I keep Staravia in the game. A few hits from Ariel Ace and he's down. Poor Grotle only managed to return one attack which was Bite.

"What just happened?! You're telling me I lost?!" Barry raged.

"Yeah, it happens so get over it!" I said glaring at him.

"Heh, yeah, maybe you did get a bit tougher since last time. That even shocked me a bit, so yeah, I got beat cuz I was careless."

"Or too weak." I added.

"Cut it out! Oh, yeah, I joined Mr. Wake as an apprentice! Like, I want my own theme song!"

"Don't starting singing now."

Barry giggled and we suddenly saw Luxio pop out of his Pokeball and glow white. He's evolving into….Luxray! My that was fast! "So cool, your Luxio evolved into Luxray!" Barry exclaimed. "Well, good luck on your Gym battle." The blonde kid left with speed as usual. Now onto my Gym battle!

The Gym was like a swimming pool area with multiple places to swim. So much blue! Too much blue! The floors were slippery with mini puddles of water and in the center was the battlefield and my challenger. "Welcome! I don't get challenged very often!" Waker admitted. "The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader! That's right, I'm Crasher Wake! My Pokemon were toughened up by stormy while waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!"

Crasher Wake flexes his muscles and sends out his first Pokemon: Gyarados and mine is Luxray. This will be easy! The first move is done by Wake's Gyarados and it's Waterfall. It barely did anything so we use Spark and to our surprise he's still in. When we make our next move, Wake returns Gyarados and sends out Quagsire. He's also a Ground Type so our attack has no effect. I withdraw Luxray and send out Staravia. Quagsire uses Mud Shot but it doesn't affect Flying types. This bad boy has tough skin so I better KO him before something bad happens. Strike that, he uses Yawn and that will put my Pokemon to sleep. Our attack barely does anything to him. What defense! I may lose this one if I'm not careful.

One more attack and Staravia falls asleep. I use an Awakening so he can be aware to fight. A pulse of water heads our way and is a direct hit. Staravia is barely in, but our next attack manages to be a critical hit and knocks him out. Wake's next Pokemon is Floatzel and I let Staravia keep battling. Unfortunately, he's faster so Ice Fang hits and knocks us out. I send out Luxray and use Spark, but again he's faster and uses Brine. Still in, we manage to knock him out in two hits. This guy is toast! Wake's last Pokemon is Gyarados.

"Hey! That there! That was a good move!" he said complimenting me.

"Heh, thanks! But the battle's over!" I warned.

To my surprise, Wake uses a Hyper Potion on his Pokemon but we still have this battle in the bag. We bring him back down to low health and finish him off. "It seems the undertow pulled me under..." Wake said rather surprised. "But I had a great time battling with you! You've earned this!" I receive the Fen Badge from Crasher Wake! Now that's over, it's time to rain on Team Galactic's parade.

*bump*

"Oh, hey! You got the Gym Badge here, huh?" Barry said noticing my expression.

"Yeah, now I have other things to do." I said walking away.

I was interrupted when Wake exited the Gym. I don't have time for this! Ugh!

"What's all the racket? Oh, it's you two." he said noticing.

"Oh, Master!" Barry exclaimed.

"Listen kid, I know your father, I won't deny that. But I don't recall ever taking you on as an apprentice. Not in the least. Besides, you two don't need me. You can become strong on your own without being my apprentice."

"It doesn't matter. I made you my master! I decided! But forget that! There's trouble brewing!"

"Yeah! We have to stop Team Galactic." I said entering the conversation.

"There's one of the Galactic goons by the Observatory Gate. He said something about using a bomb!"

"WHAT?! You CAN'T be SERIOUS! I screamed.

"No one messes with Pastoria! Not on my watch!" Wake said getting serious.

The man leaves to see this for himself and Barry follows behind him. It may be dark, but I have to pursue these evil doers before something REALLY bad happens.


	16. The Chase is On!

Making my way to the Observatory, I find Crasher Wake and Barry. "So where's this Galac-" Suddenly, the bomb went off causing the ground to shake a little. A Grunt runs out of the Observatory painting like he ran a marathon. "Fweh! That was rough." he said relieved. Wake wasn't happy at all, this is his domain. Kind of. "YOU! What've you done?!" the buff man said taking the Grunt by the neck color. "What've I done, you're asking? Well, technically speaking, it wasn't me." Wake let him down do the low life can talk with ease. "The package that arrived, see, that was a bomb, named the Galactic Bomb. I was just told to push the button, so I did. Like, 'poink!' Oh, that's right! Mustn't forget! The test results need reporting! Cheerio, then! You daft codger, your masks absurd!" With that, the Grunt went off.

"The Great Marsh is invaluable...You two! Do NOT follow me! Don't let anyone else in, either! There'd be big trouble if there's any of that bomb left." Wake left into the Observatory, which I think is the Great Marsh.

"Hey! Rebekah! You go after that Galactic goon! I'm staying here like Master said! Gotta keep others from going in! Don't let the Galactic guys get away!"

"Right!"

I run after the Grunt that left to Route 213, but he didn't get that far as I thought. "What's with you? Stop chasing after me! I've half a mind to pulverize you with my Pokemon! But I have to be on my way to the lake ASAP! So, you're lucky! I'm out!" The Grunt ran on ahead to Lake Valor and so do I. Yeah, he doesn't want me to follow him but I have my own rules!

Why does this guy stop after a few feet of running? He's weirder than me! "We needed the energy from the Valley Windworks to make this. It would take a scientific genius make something like this. Therefore, our boss, who made this, is a scientific mechanical genius!" Why is this guy talking to himself? Is he really THAT lonely? "Ahem!" I said trying to get his attention. The Grunt turns around and gasps. "Graw! You were eavesdropping! I was just thinking out loud! But I'm not going to waste my energy knocking you around." He runs off again and so do I. I need to get to Lake Valor!

"But, boy, this Galactic Bomb packs a pretty big wallop. With this baby here there's not much we can blow up. I wonder what they have planned for this?" the Grunt said out loud.

"Ahem! If you need someone to talk to, I'm here!" I said waving behind him.

"WILL YOU STOP! You're a persistent little pest, I'm tired of running away! But again, I'm not going to waste my energy on you."

The Grunt runs away again. This dude needs to stop stalling and talking to himself. "Hello, my friend!" a familiar voice said. I turn around and it's none other than Looker.

"The cargo that Team Galactic brought is worrisome, so I have come."

"Yeah, it was a bomb." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It was a bomb? And there was an explosion?"

"Yup. I'm chasing one of these bozos down."

"Oh, no, no, no! How did I miss it? Ah, Looker, this time you have made a mistake of the ages."

"You talk to yourself too?"

"The man, who I have seen running away, he was the bearer of that bomb! Ach! This will not do! Wait! Wait, I say!"

Looker runs after the Grunt at high speed. I have to chase him too so it looks like it will be me and Looker. When I reach a building in between the beach and small town, I see Looker at the front desk. What is he up to? Getting directions? "Ah, my friend, it is you! Yes, I am at this hotel now. I am interviewing people to see if they have seen anyone suspicious. I would like your assistance. Go search outside, if you will. The suspect, he may have already slipped away ahead unnoticed." I nod and go outside. The Grunt has stopped yet again painting.

"Why am I running like this anyway?! That new world, the new universe that our boss was talking about. It's making me giddy thinking about it...When we use this thing." he said talking to himself again.

"How many times are we gonna repeat this?" I asked.

"That's it! I'm pooped from all the running. But I'm not going to battle you!"

That stupid bowl-cut man runs off again! I chase after him and finally pin him down. "Aw, man! Still on my tail? The lake is even within sight. Alright, you leave me no choice! My Pokemon will KO you!" The Grunt sends out a Croagunk and I send out Piplup. "Shoot! I forgot to heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center!" I exclaimed. "Oh well, Piplup, use Peck!" When he does, it turns into Drill Peck and knocks Croagunk out. "I can't battle anymore, I'm running on fumes. I'll have to give this to the Commander." The Grunt walks off slowly, exhausted from running nearly non stop.

Up ahead, I see a blonde haired girl walk up to me. It was Cynthia! I run up to her and throw my arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here." I said burying my face in her shoulder. She pats me on the back and we let go.

"How is your Pokedex filling up?" she asked.

"Good, I think." I said returning a smile.

"I came to research the folklore about the lake, but...well, it doesn't appear the lake as if is open to the public now. Have you heard the folklore about it?"

"I can't say I have. Fill me in."

"They say there is an island inside the lake. And inside that island is a mirage of a Pokemon. No one must enter the chamber of that Pokemon."

"Got it."

"Oh, that's right! I had to talk to you about something else."

Our lovely conversation was interrupted by Barry. Ugh! Leave me alone! "Hey, Rebekah! Where did that Galactic goon run off to?" he asked. I glared at him, tapping my foot harder than normal.

"Huh? Is this your older sister?" he asked.

"No, you idiot! This is Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh League!" I said exaggerating the fact.

"No? She isn't? Oh, ok-wait! What?!"

"Barry, chill! Why are you here?"

"Right! That explosion in the Great Marsh, it wasn't serious. Mr. Wake told me to tell you that. But that Team Galactic, wow! Are they out of control or what?"

"Yeah! Can I get on with my mission, now?!"

"Jeez! Okay, see ya around!"

Finally, Barry left in the direction of Lake Valor. Now I can finally find out what it is Cynthia wanted to tell me. "He's your friend?" she asked. I shook my head "no" and told her he's my rival.

"He's more impatient than energetic, isn't he?"

"Just like me, I guess." I chuckled.

"So, getting back to what I started saying earlier. Have you seen the group of Psyduck on Route 210?"

"Oh! So that's what's blocking the way there! A man was upset about it."

"Yes, that's right. By the cafe on Route 210. You've seen the Psyducks huddled with their heads in their, uh, hands. Anway, what you should do is use this medicine on the Psyduck. You're working on a Pokedex, so it should be worthwhile for you."

"That, and I'll do anything to make things right here in the Sinnoh region."

Cynthia hands me the Secret Potion.

"I went on a big adventure with a Pokedex when I was younger." she added.

"Ah, that's so cool!" I said in awe.

"Yes, I hope you meet every kind of Pokemon there is to see. It may help you with the secret of the mirage Pokemon."

"Maybe, only time will tell."

"I believe you will. See you later."

Before Cynthia left, I gave her a big hug. "Take care, my friend." I said rather relaxed. Cynthia returned a smile and left. I remained grounded in emotion, staring at nothing in particular for a while until Piplup caught my attention. "Hey, we have a mission to carry on." he said pulling my pants leg. I shook myself out of my mind and made my way to Route 210.

The Psyduck are standing firm and aren't inclined to move. I use the Secret Potion and the Psyduck appear to be cured of their chronic headache. The Psyduck finally move away from blocking the way to a new route. Cynthia sees this and walks up to me.

"Oh, good. You used the Secret Potion I gave you. Psyduck are known to suffer from chronic headaches, but no one's been able to figure out what triggers the headaches." she explained.

"Interesting." I commented.

"Oh, yes! Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Yes! Anything for you!"

"I want you to deliver this Old Charm to my grandma in Celestic Town. I know there are rare Pokemon between here and Celestic Town, so it will be worthwhile for you to go."

"Cool!"

Cynthia hands me the Old Charm.

"My grandma has this sort of bossy atmosphere about her. I think you'll recognize her right away." she warned.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, She's the elder of Celestic Town And the location: look on your Town Map. You can't miss it. Okay, I'm counting on you! See you again down the road!"

I wave bye to her and move onto Celestic Town!


	17. When the Truth Comes Out

I walk through patches of tall grass, then onto solid land. Suddenly, fog roars in thick. I summon Staravia and use Defog. Finally, the path is clear! Cynthia said there are some rare Pokemon here, but all I'm seeing are Machoke and Kricketune. Maybe an occasional Scyther. When I encountered one, I decided to catch it since I feel it's one of the rare Pokemon she was talking about.

The next road consists of bridges leading all over the place. Who built this? I guess it's for scenic routes, but I make it to my destination and Celestic Town is rather small. A sign by the Pokemon Center reads, "Celestic Town: The Past Lives." Then there's an old lady standing by a small pool of water in front of a staircase. "There's an odd spaceman in front of the ruins." she said directly to me. There isn't anything there, but that only seemed to make him angry. He's saying he will blow the town with a bomb." I gasped and widened my eyes. They have gone too far!

"The nerve of it all." granny groaned. "If only I were younger, I'd punish that spaceman with my Pokemon."

"Allow me to do it!" I said heroically.

I run up to the ruins where a small shrine stands in the middle, an ancient looking picture of Dialga and Palkia side by side where an entrance is. Of course, a Grunt is blocking the way.

"This town is insignificant! There's nothing of value here. It doesn't need to exist, so I'll blow it up with a Galactic Bomb!" he plotted.

"Have you gone man?!" I yelled.

"If you try to mess with me, I'll shut you down with a Pokemon battle."

"Bring it!"

Galactic Grunt sends out Houndour and I send out Staravia. I use Aerial Ace and knock him out. These guys don't even make me break a sweat. Next up is Golbat so I switch out with Luxray. One Spark is all it took to blow it away! Seriously, Team Galactic needs new employees! "I just got worked over! And by a kid no less." the Grunt groaned. "Too much to handle, I can't do anything here. This place has nothing! I'll be happy to rid myself of this place." With that, the low life was off. Then the granny walked up to me.

"Oh, you were magnificent! Aren't you quite the Trainer? As the elder of Celestic Town, I give you my thanks." she said happily.

"Wait! You're Cynthia's grandma?" I asked pulling the Old Charm out.

"Yes. Oh? That Old Carm, may I see that dear?"

"Yes, Cynthia told me to give this to you."

"Is that so? Well then, thank you."

I hand over the Old Charm to granny. "This Old Charm is something I made in Celestic Town long, long ago. It was made in honor of mythical deity said to have created Sinnoh. These Old Charms are still discovered now and again. Since you're in Celestic Town, why not look around inside these ruins?" I nod in agreement and walk inside.

There wasn't much to it, all there was, was a painting with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf forming a triangle with a sphere in the center. "What does this mean?" I thought. Granny walks up to me and says, "The cave paintings' meaning seems to be this: there existed beings, beings so powerful, they were considered deities at the time. There were three Pokemon with power to match either being. The three kept balance with either being, as if they formed a pyramid. It's an ancient legend of Sinnoh that is still told in Celestic Town."

"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." said a mysterious voice.

"Who might you be?" granny asked.

The man with blue hair, the boss of Team Galactic, walks up to us and as he gets closer the more uneasy I feel. "My name is Cyrus." he said introducing himself to the elder. "I want to be an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world can't change because the three Pokemon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?"

"You're wrong!" I interjected. "The ideal world you are searching for cannot be made by the hands of man! Nor by the hands of any Pokemon, legendary, mythical, or not!"

"Now, now dear, let me handle this." the old woman said kindly. "I wouldn't know. I do know the world is in balance. I'm quite satisfied with the way the world is. I'm not interested in your question.

"Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude." Cyrus said about to burst in anger. "You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world and as for the first step: I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world shall take its place."

"I understand how you feel! But destroying the world and rebuilding it, then have it be ruled by you?! I'll pass!"

"Am I wrong? If you feel that way, challenge me"

"I accept!"

"I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world?"

"Because there is still hope for the people in it!"

"Fine! As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways."

It was clear that I was nervous, but I have to do what must be done. Piplup ran to the battlefield as Cyrus sent out Sneasel. With him being faster, Sneasel let out a Screech and it echoed in the ruins. Piplup and I held our ears until the dreadful noise was gone. Now was our chance, Piplup used Bubble Beam leaving our opponent half in the battle. However, with the Screech that lowered our defense, one Slash knocked Piplup out.

I send Luxio out next and use Spark. Sneasel used Screech again lowering our defense, but we got a lucky critical hit and knocked him out. Cyrus's next Pokemon is Golbat so I keep Luxio out. But why is he sending out a Flying type? He knows he's at a disadvantage. Golbat uses Supersonic leaving Luxio confused. Thankfully, he manages to attack sending our foe to his knees. Luxio snaps out of his confusion and knocks out Golbat. Cyrus is down to one Pokemon: Murkrow.

"You've forced my hand this time!" he yelled.

"I don't know what that means, but you're going down!"

Luxio uses Spark and Murkrow eats a Sitrus Berry healing some of his health. It won't matter because we've won this battle. As the boss of Team Galactic I expected more of a challenge, but whatever.

"Impressive. Your prowess is notable." Cyrus complimented.

"Uh, thanks." I said rather confused.

"But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know. If beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped."

Cyrus left the ruins and back to his headquarters. It's obvious he needs to train his Pokemon more, but I guess he doesn't really care.

"Such a strange, strange man spouting such nonsense. The time and space of Sinnoh are filled with the memories and thoughts of countless people and is a wonderful world, what need is there to change it?" granny wondered.

"Uh...it'd be nice if everyone got along and that there was no evil." I answered.

"Yes, I do agree. Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem! It was my pleasure!"

Granny smiled and left the ruins. I decided to leave them too, but an odd sound echoed and it came from Mesprit. I could barely make it out since it was somewhat invisible. "What do you want?" I asked. The Pokemon created a rectangle and flipped it to the right. It was showing a silhouette of a person.

"Mesprit says the person in the frame is you." Piplup translated.

"Me? Why? What is this?" I asked.

"Mesprit is trying to show you, the condition of your soul."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and it doesn't look good."

"I thought so."


	18. Friendship is Real

"But look, there's a light in the center of your chest." Piplup pointed.

"That's probably Jesus." I said smiling slightly.

Mesprit continues to talk. "Mesprit is warning you to always keep your soul in the light." Piplup translated. I nodded, knowing what he meant. "Also, the dark aura dimming the light contains your dark thoughts and emotions." This is probably what's hurting me. There is a war between light and dark going on inside me. "As long as you stay on the light side, you will win." he added. With that, Mesprit disappeared. Now I finally leave the ruins and Cynthia is outside.

"Was everything all right here?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said smiling, seeing that my friend is here.

"You saw those strange people with a Galactic Bomb, didn't you?"

"If you mean back at Pastoria, then yeah."

"But those Team Galactic people, I thought they were harmless!"

"Seriously?!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, as I was saying. The bizarre ways they dress, and all their wild claims about making a new universe. I thought it was just silly talk, nothing to take seriously, but they're surprisingly more trouble than expected. Trying to monopolize Pokemon just isn't acceptable!"

I guess, we aren't to abuse them to our will. But don't we do that through battle? The Pokemon world confuses me sometimes.

"By the way, were the ruins fun to explore?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were interesting." I said kinda blushing.

"Well, there's a library in Canalave City. It's stocked with ancient books. You can look up Sinnoh history there and it might help complete your Pokedex too. The quickest way to Canalave City is to go west from Jubilife City."

"Okay, I think I know where that is."

"Great! Then you won't have much trouble finding it."

"I only wish you can come with me."

Cynthia blushed at my response, she didn't know what to really think. "Sorry." I said returning the same expression. "No, you're okay. I was just caught off guard at your response." We then started laughing about it making a good memory we will never forget.

"Come on, Piplup! We have to rest for our next big day." I said moving him along.

"You can stay with me and my grandma." Cynthia suggested.

"Really?!"

"Of course! You need a place to stay, right?"

I was speechless! This would NEVER happen in the real world, EVER! Friendship is just a fairytale in my life, much like love in someone else's. But in truth, love comes in all shapes and sizes. Love isn't always that boy/girl relationship, it can be between anyone in a friendly kind of matter. There's no need for "that" kind of engagement, know what I mean?

"Ah, what a surprise." Granny was rather happy to see me. In fact, she was fine with me staying because she wanted to thank me in some way and this was it. This all felt like a dream to me, staying with a friend, who is the champion?! What an honor! I was practically in tears of joy at this very moment. "This is so unreal. I can't believe this is happening, thank you." Cynthia smiled at my words and sat next to me. "Friendship is very real, you just have to look for it." she said putting her arm around me. Granny was happy to see this, but she didn't quite understand why I was crying. I rest my head on Cynthia's shoulder and fall asleep almost instantly. She lays me gently on the sofa, then covers me up in a light red blanket.

"She sure is something." granny said.

"Yeah. She's only going to get stronger from here."

Cynthia has confidence in me? For someone to believe in me, that's a first. I have no real self-esteem whatsoever because sorrow rots me from the inside out. It's like a wound that never stops bleeding: you lose blood and thus lose energy to live. But when someone helps nurse the wound, it stops bleeding for the time being. Of course, if it were a real wound then I'd be dead. Injuries should heal within time, but this one doesn't seem to heal. I can only numb the pain for a while and then I'll be feeling it again. Has anyone ever felt this way before? This...painful feeling..in my chest?

The following morning, granny makes breakfast. Yeah I've never mentioned eating in any of the chapters, but I do stay fed. Cynthia gets her black jeep ready to roll for Jubilife City. But before leaving, I take a look at the paintings of Dialga and Palkia. There's text on Dialga's painting, "The flow of time never stops...The past, future, and present…" Interesting, I wonder what Palkia's says. "Space is ever-expanding dimensions...Our spirits, too, are as space…" Deep! I guess? The trip back to Jubilife was easy with Cynthia driving me there. "I'll leave you to it." she said taking off. I waved her on feeling more confident than ever.

Running to Canalave City was faster than I anticipated. At the road between Route 218 and the city, I bump into a professor.

"Hey Rebekah, long time no see!" he said waving.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh? I'm Professor Rowan's assistant and Lucas' father. The professor asked that I upgrade your Pokedex, you see. So I'd chosen this spot on a hunch that you'd pass through."

"Right, here ya go."

The little assistant in white upgrades my Pokedex and it can now display images of male and female Pokemon.

"May I ask you to keep an eye on Team Galactic?" he asked.

"Of course! It's my mission!" I said trying to be serious.

"Okay, it's just the professor is concerned about what happened in Jubilife City. But it's probably nothing to worry about. I'll be on my way now."

The little assistant was off and so was I. Canalave City was just up ahead and it was like Rico Harbor. Well, almost. It's a ship dock by the looks of it, the ground is grey and the city is connected with a bridge with it being divided by water. I cross that bridge and you-know-who arrives.

"Whoops! Hey, Rebekah!" Barry said all so hyper.

"Hey, listen, I need to get moving and challenge the gym." I said pushing him aside.

"Then someone should check to see if you're ready for this challenge! That someone is me! With my brand-new Gym Badge!"

"Always one step ahead of me, are ya?"

This guy isn't gonna let me by, so I have to battle him. Barry sends out Staraptor and I send out Luxio. After battling Wake, he's gotten stronger so I have confidence we'll win this. Staraptor uses Double Team in hopes of avoiding my attack, but it is futile. Luxio uses Spark and leaves our foe on the brink of a KO. But he isn't going down that easy, one last attack, Take Down and it lands weakening us a little. I admire the guy's determination, but it's over. Barry then sends out Heracross which was unexpected. I switch out Luxio with Staravia since he's obviously a Bug type. Our foe lands the first attack, but ours is a one-hit-KO. Filled with rage, Barry sends out Torterra. Why? Does he know I have the advantage here? I guess he's not thinking.

Staravia moves first with Aerial Ace leaving Torterra in terror. Knowing this will be it, he uses Leech Seed. Next up is Floatzel and he uses Swift. Then we move with Aerial Ace which deals a good amount since our foe isn't that high in defense. Same deal again, but this time I knock out Floatzel. Staravia is in a pinch so I switch out with Piplup and we're up against Rapidash. Too easy! We KO'd him in no time flat!

"Yeah, yeah, you're just a bit better than me as usual." he wined. Suddenly, Staravia began to glow, evolving into Staraptor and learning Close Combat. "Sweet!" I cheered.

"Yeah, that's cool, but listen up! Let me tell you who's going to take on the Pokemon League and become the Champion!"

"Cynthia's the only Champion for Sinnoh!"

"Say what?! No! It's gonna be me! Anyway, you should head to Iron Island and toughen up some more."

"Iron Island?"

"Yeah, train at Iron Island! That's what I did before going to the Gym!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, bye!"

Finally, he left! Now I can rest my Pokemon and continue my mission. But first...should I go to the Gym or Iron Island? What to do?


	19. Let's Get Serious! Iron Island Training!

"Let's see who I'm up against...a Ground type user? Easy peasy!" I said to myself.

"Uh, yeah. But maybe you should take Barry's advice and train at Iron Island." Piplup suggested.

"Why? I'm plenty strong enough!"

"Maybe me and a few, but not Budeu and Togepi."

"Oh, crap! You're right!"

I never really trained Budeu and Togepi! I owe them an apology, a big one at that. So I summon the two and get on my knees to see them eye to eye. "I'm so sorry! I never paid much attention to you, can you forgive me?" Budeu and Togepi walk up to me and snuggle my face. It seems they still love me, but why? I'm anything but loveable. What is it in me they love? I guess it's Jesus, that's why people love me. Without Him I'd be a dull soul with no glow.

Now that I know I have a chance to make things right, I head to Iron Island. The boat that takes me there travels rather fast and before I know it I'm there. The island looks more like rock than iron to me, but whatever. "So this is Iron Island?" I said looking around. Up on the tallest peak you can reach stands a man dressed in dark blue. His hair is black and his clothes look like Robin Hood's only blue. The man sees me and walks towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uh, Rebekah." I said rather nervous.

"My name is Riley. I'm a Trainer just like you. It's always nice to meet another Trainer."

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm training here so if you want to join me, then come inside."

Riley runs inside before I could say another word to him. "W-wait!" The man didn't hear me so I chase after him. Of course, there's a fork in the road. Left or right? Too late to choose, wild Onix come in so it's up to us to fight them off. "Piplup, take the lead! Budeu and Togepi, you two learn from him." I commanded. The wild Onix charge in at full speed using Headbutt landing the first hit. Piplup uses Bubble Beam knocking one out. Togepi uses Metronome which will select any random move. The move he uses is Judgement (at the time I didn't know of that move) and it knocks out the second Onix with it being a critical hit. "Wow!" I said in awe.

More wild Pokemon came in, this time it was two Graveler. Budeu attacks one using Mega Drain, with it being very effective it knocks out one of the two. Piplup takes care of the second one using Bubble Beam, but it suddenly turns into Ice Beam. "Yay! You learned Ice Beam!" I cheered. This is great!

Swarms of Zubat come in to attack us, but Piplup deals with them both not letting Budeu or Togepi have a chance. "Piplup! Allow them to battle as well." I scolded. The proud penguin lowered his head in shame. "Sorry." he said sadly. "It's okay, let's go right." We head to the lower level on the right. Up ahead is an elevator to an even lower level. Before we could reach it, more wild Pokemon invade us. Geodude surround us and Piplup let's Budeu attack using Mega Drain. Togepi uses Metronome and the random attack chosen is Fake Tears. "Come on!" I whined. It seemed to have lowered the guard of the wild Geodude, so Budeu used this as an opportunity to attack. She managed to knock out all of them with her attack being so effective.

This is where the magic happens! Budeu starts to evolve into Roselia! "Yes! Let's keep at it!" It was a real confidence booster to see Budeu evolve. Now all that's left is Togepi, but he will take a bit more time. More Geodude race in for an assault so Roselia attacks using her new move Magical Leaf. The leaves blew all over them knocking them out in one shot. "You're awesome, Roselia!" I cheered. The newly evolved Pokemon winked at me as a way of saying, "thank you."

Finally, we reach the elevator and fall to the lowest level. There we find Riley training with his Lucario. It's quite dark in here, but there's some light beaming out from some holes sending a moonlight glow. Once they finished fighting the wild Graveler, they turn to us and walk over.

"Rebekah, I'm glad to see you here." he said smiling.

"Yeah, we did some training here and we're just getting started." I said confidently.

"Nice! If you don't mind, let's can team up. The Pokemon here seem restless."

"Okay!"

"If you're Pokemon get hurt, I'll heal them."

"Thanks, say I've seen that Pokemon before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my cousin showed me pictures of him. He's Lucario, right?"

"Yes."

Lucario doesn't appear to be happy looking at me. Why? He slowly walks towards me, holding his right hand/paw up as if he's trying to stop me from moving. "What is it, Lucario?" Riley asked. To my surprise, the Pokemon places his palm at the center of my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked. Lucario closed his eyes with blue aura glowing around him. The glow gets brighter around his right palm and I begin to feel something forming inside me. It's an aura sphere, but why? What is he doing?

When he removes his hand, the center of the blue aura sphere forms a picture of a heart and it shatters along with the sphere. "What was that about?" I wondered. Lucario looked disappointed for some reason. Did he fail at what he was trying to do? "I don't understand!"

"Lucario is the aura Pokemon." Riley began. "He can sense other people and Pokemons thoughts and feelings."

"Really? Was he trying to show me something?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Forgive me if I'm being nosey, but are you hurting?"

"I, uh, I guess. Yes, I can't shake this pain in my chest."

"I see. Lucario was able to sense the deep pain rooted in your heart."

For some reason, those words made me cry. "I'm so sorry." I said sitting on one of the rocks. Whenever I cry, I tend to apologize for it since I know it can be a nuisance to those around me. Heck, I'm the nuisance here! I get in the way of everyone's life because I don't have one of my own. The only lives that I matter to are my twin brother Ben and my cousin Tokuma. Yeah my parents too, but whatever.

"You're fine, crying is part of the healing process." Riley said sitting next to me.

"It is? Then why do I cry all the time?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what caused you to hurt this way."

"Neither do I. I guess I just want a friend."

"Wish granted, I will be your friend."

"I appreciate it, but my home is very far away from here."

"Really? What region do you live at?"

"I know it's hard to say, but I-"

We were interrupted by a sudden quake and to my surprise it was Team Galactic. What are they up to this time? Wild Pokemon are hitting the walls of the cave causing rocks to fall. Riley and I race to the two Grunts all-so-proud of themselves. "You RUNTS!" Piplup and I yelled. The two turned around and didn't phase much at my presence.

"I get it now, you're responsible for agitating the Pokemon." Riley accused. "I don't care what good reason you may have, but I don't want you bringing any trouble into the mine."

"We're Team Galactic! We'll take all the Pokemon we want!" Grunt 1 claimed.

"You said it, brother! That's what we're gonna do! We're abducting all the Pokemon from this rusted-out Iron Island!" Grunt 2 agreed.

"To share in all the joys and all the sorrows...that is how all the Trainers and Pokemon live in Sinnoh! I won't allow anyone to defy that code of ethics! Come on, Rebekah! This is a battle we can't afford to lose!"

"Right!"

The Grunts send out Zubat and Glameow while Riley and I send out Lucario and Alakazam (he needs training as well). Riley makes the first move being Aura Sphere knocking out Glameow. Alakazam uses Psychic knocking out Zubat. Croagunk and Houndour are the next two Pokemon. Naturally, I tell Alakazam to use Psychic on Croagunk and knock him out. Lucario uses Aura Sphere again knocking out Houndour. Stunky and Golbat are their last Pokemon, at least these guys have more Pokemon. Alakazam uses Psychic on Golbat knocking him out and Lucario to my surprise uses Metal Claw on Stunky.

"Stop! I said stop! Your combination is so sick! The both of you, and your Pokemon. Let's beat it, partner!" Grunt 1 insisted.

"Yeah, we don't even know what Team Galactic's big plan is anyway!"

"Then why did you sign up?" I asked.

"The outfits are cool!"

With that, the two left. Seriously, who joins a cause for outfits? Whatever, they're a bunch of low lives anyway.

"Thanks, you really helped me out." Riley said bowing to me.

"No problem! Beating these losers is my mission." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Listen, I have a Pokemon egg here. Would you like to take it?"

"Yes! I'd be happy to!"

"Thanks. I'd like you to show the Pokemon that's inside the Egg all sorts of new places. Spending time with you was very enjoyable."

"Aww...no one outside the family's ever said that to me."

"I'm glad to be the first! I intend to test my skills in other places from now on. Let's meet again! Take care on the way out."

"Will do!"

This was eventful, in a good way. Made a new friend, vented out unwanted emotions, and kicked the butts of Team Galactic runts. Yes, I call them runts. Now I'm off the my sixth Gym battle! I still have a ways to go, but I will continue the journey because I have one mission: defeat Team Galactic!


	20. Steeling the Victory!

Time to get this Gym battle under way! My opponent uses Steel type Pokemon...wait! I thought it was Ground type Pokemon I was up against! Woops! It's okay, I made a mistake, I can turn it around. I hope!

I walk in the Gym and meet a man with purple hair, a brown cape, wearing a white shirt, and carrying a shovel. This guy's name is Byron and he's the Gym leader. Duh! I think that's a given. The Gym is clearly metal on the inside which is cool.

"Ah! That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge! I see, I see! You've defeated my son." the man said.

"HE'S your son?!" I gasped.

"Yes, but that is no surprise since he has much to learn. In place of my son, Roark, I, Byron, will take your challenge!"

"Great, bring it on!"

Byron sends out his first Pokemon, Magneton and mine is Alakazam. Since he's fast, I land the first attack being Psychic and our foe is still standing strong. Magneton uses Thunderbolt dealing massive damage, but we manage to knock him out in our next attack. Next up is Steelix so I return Alakazam and send out Piplup. Steelix uses Earthquake leaving us in a real pinch, but we land a super effective attack being Bubble Beam. With our opponent still in, I use a Super Potion to heal Piplup and the next attack doesn't do much with it being weaker than Earthquake. Finally, Steelix is out of the game! Byron's final Pokemon is Bastiodon.

We're in a tight spot being only so strong, but Piplup has the advantage in both type and speed. As he uses Bubble Beam, a HUGE stream of water is shot from his mouth. Piplup learned Hydro Pump!

"You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokemon." Byron said rather shocked.

"Heh, it was tough, but we managed." I said kinda blushing.

"In recognition of that power, I give you this: the Mine Badge!"

"Sweet! Only two more to go!"

"Yes! Continue onward with your journey, young Trainer."

With six Gym Badges, I walk outside to find Barry waiting by the door.

"Hey! That's the Mine Badge! Good going!" he said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it was tough, but I took your advice and trained on Iron Island." I said smiling.

"Nice! You're tough enough to consider becoming the Pokemon Champ. Of course, I'm tougher, so it's not gonna actually happen."

"No! Cynthia will wipe the floor with you!"

"We'll see about that! Anway, Rebekah, come with me to the library."

"Okay!"

We walk to the Canalave Library and of course Barry rushes in ahead of me. "Meet me at the top floor!" he yelled. "Shh! This is a library." the girl at the desk whispered. I smile at her and head after the loud mouth blonde. The place was packed with books, shelves lined up everywhere. When I reach the top floor, I see Professor Rowan and Lucas there as well as Barry.

"Hey, Rebekah! Over here! This way!" he said signaling us over.

"Okay gramps! I brought Rebekah like I said!" Barry informed. "Alright, I'm outta here!" The crazed blonde is finally leaving. But Rowan wants him to stay, dang it!

"Hm! Everyone's here finally. Rebekah, everyone, listen." Rowan began. "You may have forgotten already, but I study the evolution of Pokemon." The old champ rises from his chair and faces the wall. "But the more I study, the more mysteries appear and multiply. Pokemon that evolve, and those that don't...what makes them different from each other? Do those that are immature as living beings evolve to ones more mature? If so, what do we make of the legendary Pokemon that don't evolve? Are we to assume that legendary Pokemon are complete as creatures?"

This is TMI! I can't process all of this information so I get a headache. "Slow down professor." I whined internally. Rowan finally sits back down to see us face to face. "That's where you three come in." he said returning to his explanation. "In the three lakes of Sinnoh, there are said to be mirage Pokemon. If we can obtain data on them, it may shed some light on how the process of Pokemon evolution works. I need help from each one of you on this grand undertaking. Help me find these Pokemon that are considered to be mirages."

"What are you saying? I didn't get a Pokedex!" Barry complained.

"And who was it that bolted from the lab before I had a chance to give you a Pokedex?" Rowan asked making a strong point. "But that's water under the bridge! Seeing Pokemon with your own eyes is important for you in becoming a better Trainer, too."

"You can count on me! It will help with my Pokedex, too." Lucas said joining in the conversation. "Rebekah, you will go, too, won't you?"

"Yes! Of course!" I said all in.

"Hm! I would have made all of you go regardless. Anway, there are three lakes. Fortuitously, there are three of you. You should therefore split up and investigate the lakes individually. Lucas, you go to Lake Verity. Barry, I want you to investigate Lake Acuity. That would take you almost to Snowpoint City. The road is harsh, and I need a tough Trainer to go."

"Uh...yeah, of course! Gramps, you know how to call it!" he said rather proud yet scared.

"Ya chicken?" I asked nudging him.

"No! And you know what? I was going to catch those legendary Pokemon for you. You know, as a thanks for giving us Pokemon back on Route 201. Even though I forgot completely about it until just now."

"Right!" I said sarcastically.

"Very well. I'm counting on you. And that leaves Rebekah with Lake Valor. The lake between Veilstone and Pastoria, if memory serves."

"Yeah-"

Suddenly, BOOOOM! The building shakes from the sound and impact of what seems to be an explosion. The people inside cower in fear, but the four of us hang onto the table and wait for it to be over. It HAS to be the work of Team Galactic! Don't they have better things to do than blow things up?

"Has it stopped?" Rowan asked.

"I think so." I said a little scared.

"Are all of you unharmed?" he asked concerned.

"What was that about?!" Barry asked. "No, wait, I mean, TV! The TV! News! Anything!"

The four of us look at the TV and see smoke floating in the air from a forest. "What you've just witnessed is actual footage from the scene. It was taken by a cameraman who happened to be there." the announcer said. "It certainly is impressive. Who knows what the explosion could expose at the lake?" the newscaster commented. Ugh! Those creeps!

"Gramps! They said it was an explosion?!" Barry gasped.

"Hmm..but why at Lake Valor? Let's get outside, I'm concerned about the town. You kids, be careful going down the stairs." Rowan said.

"Right! Let's go!" I said going on ahead.

We run downstairs and then outside. Everything seems to be in order, but what was the explosion about? What is Team Galactic trying to accomplish? Stay tuned!


	21. Lake Valor and Commander Saturn

"That tremor. That wasn't a natural occurrence." Rowan said observing the problem. Well, duh! It was those lunatics' doing! A sailor man runs up to us and says, "Hey, hey! Old dude and kids! Did you hear?! They're saying there was a huge explosion at Lake Valor! But, I hear everything is fine now. I guess it was just a lot of noise." he informed.

"NO! It wasn't!" I screamed. Everyone was shocked to hear this side of me. "Team Galactic is RESPONSIBLE for THIS!"

"Kid, chill! Leave it to the adults to take care of-"

"NO! I refuse to be downgraded because of my age!"

"Forgive her, she's a weirdo." Barry said pushing me aside.

"You're the weirdo! So, shut up!"

Our yells turn into a shoving match, but Rowan breaks it up. "Stop it, you two!" he demanded. When he pushed me, I felt the aftermath of my actions. "What have I become?" I asked myself. The sailor leaves knowing everything here is okay. Well, not really, but whatever.

"Gramps! I'm going! I have a bad feeling about this!" Barry races to Lake Valor without hesitation.

"Rebekah, I don't like to demand, but I need you at Lake Valor." Rowan ordered.

"I was planning on it! They can't get away with this!" I yelled.

"Yes, but I have no idea what's taking place. Before you go, a word of advice: don't get in over your head. We will try to join you as soon as we inspect Lake Verity."

"Got it!"

Just like Barry, I run over to Lake Valor. But first, I need to heal my Pokemon. Can't fight Team Galactic with injured Pokemon now can we? I wait impatiently for my Pokemon to recover as usual. "Ugh! I need to be there now!" I said silently yelling. Finally, the tune I've been waiting to hear rings in my ears. "Thanks!" I said swiping all of my Pokeballs. Piplup hopped on my shoulder and we were outta here. I ride my bike to Lake Valor and peddle fast. Faster than normal, this was an emergency and it involves Team Galactic.

Upon arrival, the lake is drained. Puddles of water here and there along with Magikarp flopping about. "This is TERRIBLE!" I gasped. Piplup was mad as I am. He and I share a hatred towards Team Galactic in case you didn't know. We spot a Grunt and engage.

"Would you like to join the Magikarp and flop around in the mud?" a Grunt asked.

"I'll pass!" I yelled.

The Grunt sends out Glameow and Piplup takes charge. One Bubble Beam knocked her out and her last Pokemon is Murkrow. Ice Beam took care of that. "Overwhelming!" she gasped. I moved on walking across the muddy ground. By another Grunt there's a pile of Magikarp that are flopping around. "Even Team Galactic has no use for Magikarp! Worthless, all of them!" she yelled at the pile of Magikarp. Okay, moving on!

I sneak my way into the cave of Lake Valor and see a man with blue hair. Is it Cyrus? No, it's styled differently and it's a darker tone. Could it be a commander? One whom I've never met?

"The mission is proceeding without a hitch. The boss should be pleased. Everything is for everyone, and for the good of Team Galactic!" This man talks to himself like the Grunt I chased after all the way to Valor Lakefront. "Ahem!" I said trying to get his attention.

"I recognize your face! You're the child who raided the Team Galactic building in Eterna!"

"Well, I had a little help." I said gazing at him.

"Whatever, anything and anyone that opposes Team Galactic must be crushed! Even the very thought of opposition will not be tolerated!"

"Just try and beat me!"

Commander Saturn sends out Golbat and I send out Piplup. With our foe being a Flying type, Ice Beam knocks it out. Up next is Bronzor, but why? Don't commanders have stronger Pokemon? Whatever, we ko him in one Hydro Pump. Saturn's final Pokemon is Toxicroak. Finally some action! Piplup uses Drill Peck, but our foe dodges the attack. Dark Pulse hits Piplup knocking him out so soon. I send out Staraptor in his place and use Aerial Ace. Another job well done!

"Gah! Even I, a Commander, only managed to buy us time?" Saturn complained. "But that's fine. A child like you will never be able to stem the flow of time! Team Galactic will get the three legendary Pokemon of the lakes! With their power, we will create an entirely new universe!"

"You can't do that! No man, even with those Pokemon, it's impossible to fulfill that!" I yelled.

"A kid like you wouldn't understand. By now, Mars should have captured the Pokemon of Lake Verity."

The Commander ran off to who knows where. Probably at the base in Veilstone City. As much as I'd love to trash that place, I have to go to Lake Verity. Rowan and Lucas are probably there and are in big trouble. I put the pedal to the metal towards Route 201 near Twinleaf Town. I have no time to stop by and say hi to mom, I have important matters to attend to. Saturn said that Mars is at Lake Verity, probably trying to capture Mesprit.

"AAHH!" I scream as I peddle down Sinnoh trying to make my way to Lake Verity. "If I don't make it in time, who knows what will happen!"


	22. Lake Verity and Commander Mars

The road to Lake Verity was long and hard, but I made it, panting and sweating as if I ran a marathon. There I see Rowan and a few Grunts who are probably holding him hostage. "Ah, Rebekah! What timing! Those Team Galactic scoundrels are after the legendary Pokemon!" Rowan informed. I nodded, meaning I know. "You've got to help Lucas!" Just as I thought, Lucas went with Rowan.

I try to run past the Grunts, but they catch me. The Grunts send out Croagunk and Glameow while I send out Piplup and Staraptor. The bird lands the first attack on Croagunk with Aerial Ace and knocks him out. Piplup then uses Bubble Beam on Glameow landing a critical hit. One of the Grunts is out of Pokemon so it's up to the one. She sends out Golbat making this one easy: Piplup uses Ice Beam knocking it out in one hit. Next up is Murkrow, another Flying type? This is too easy! The little crow didn't stand a chance against me!

Up ahead, I see Lucas and Mars talking to each other. "HEY!" I yelled as loud as I could. The two look at me with expressions I can't seem to compute. Two more Grunts stop me from coming any further and send out Stunky and Houndour. Same deal, Piplup and Staraptor. Piplup uses Bubble Beam on Houndour knocking her out without getting a chance to fight. Staraptor quickly flies in pursuit of Stunky with Aerial Ace knocking him out too. The last two Pokemon are Glameow and another Houndour. Am I just fortunate? Guess so! Piplup moves on ahead of my command and ambushes Houndour and Glameow at the same time.

"Just who are you?!" a grunt asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Piplup said in a spooky tone.

"Come on, Piplup! We have to stop Mars!" I said running on ahead.

Poor Lucas was on his knees defeated. Come on boy! She's not that bad, right? Still, the tension of fighting a commander rose up and I was aware this is a fight I cannot afford to lose. I swallow hard, then slowly make my way towards them.

"That face! It brings back bad memories!" Mars yelled.

"Yeah, yours does too!" I said trying to keep calm.

"I'm talking about the windworks! I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident."

"Good for you!"

"You make me sick, brat! But I am glad Jupiter avenged me at Eterna by making you suffer!"

Suddenly, the scars where I was cut back there, long ago, were starting to ache. The worst one was in my chest, reminding me of the pain deep in my heart. Why of all times? Why now?

"Hmm? Did I bring back bad memories for you?" Mars asked, wondering why I was clenching my chest.

"Kinda. But I will fight." I said wrecked with pain.

"This won't even be a challenge!"

Piplup steps in, ready to fight for me. Mars sends out her first Pokemon: Golbat. Unable to speak a command, the proud penguin uses Ice Beam knocking out our foe. Bronzor is her next Pokemon and Piplup comences attack already, but he's attacked by surprise with our foe's Extrasensory. Thankfully we're still in and Bronzor is almost out of the battle. "Piplup, make this count." I said still in pain. He nodded and used Hydro Pump. Mars is down to her last Pokemon: Purugly.

"Even if I don't win, I will make sure you suffer!" Mars growled with rage.

"It seems...that's happening." I said almost ready to faint.

"Don't die on me now!" Piplup cried.

"I won't! Do your thing!"

Of course, being the proud Pokemon he is, he's blind to the foes attack. Purugly uses Fake Out making Piplup flinch. At random, he uses Hydro Pump trying to land a hit, but he keeps missing and is constantly hit by the enemy. "Focus!" I commanded. Piplup did just that and landed a hit. Sadly, our foe was still in and knocked out Piplup. Lucas carried Piplup away from the battlefield and I send out Staraptor. "Use..Close Combat." I said losing to my pain. The brave bird charges ahead and beats up Purugly knocking it out.

"Again and again...I lost again?" Mars said in shock. "So, first windworks, and now Lake Verity? This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander!" The girl was all worked up from losing while I was about to faint from emotional trauma. "Calm down Mars, I've done my part in all of this. My mission was to transport the lake's Pokemon to our HQ."

"What? You managed?" I asked barely managing consciousness.

"That's right! I accomplished my mission without a problem! Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!"

The Grunts decided to gather up and await further orders. Lucas is still concerned as to why I'm on my knees in pain. "The Pokemon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the Pokemon Mesprit slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us, and it was a super easy catch. So, now we've got them all: Mesprit, 'The Being of Emotion'. Azelf, 'The Being of Willpower'. Uxie, 'The Being of Intelligence'. Now that we have them all! You can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!"

With all that out in the open, Mars signals all troops to fall back to HQ. Now that they're gone, I somehow manage to stand. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked, helping me up a little. "Yeah, I think so." I said lying to him. No one would clearly understand the depth of the pain I'm in.

"I see. This also occurred at Lake Valor." Rowan confirmed. "Another legendary Pokemon was taken away by Team Galactic. Both of you went up to these full-fledged criminals. The fact you are unharmed is reason enough to celebrate. But what about Barry?"

Our jaws dropped. Barry is still at the other lake! Lake Acuity, and according to the map, it's in a snow covered area. Obviously near Snowpoint City where the next Gym is too. But first I must go to Lake Acuity and lend Barry a hand.


	23. Haunted at 2AM

The fastest route to Lake Acuity is through Route 211 near Celestic Town. On my way there, I remember being told of a Pokemon Mansion. But I have a mission: to stop Team Galactic! I'll just make a side note of that, maybe I'll find a good Pokemon to take with me. As of now though, I head to Celestic Town and then through Route 211. When I reach my destination, it's really dark out so I take refuge at a Pokemon Center in Salaceon Town.

At 2AM, a voice wakes me up and it was no human. Maybe a Pokemon? Perhaps, so I check it out. It can be a good one, a rare one I have not seen before. When I exit the Pokemon Center, I hear the voice coming from Route 209 near that Stone Tower. I see a purple glow emanating from the tower and forming into something. That's when I realized, it was Spiritomb!

"Things I do for Professor Rowan." I sighed. When the Pokemon talked, Piplup began to translate.

"He's saying that the time has come for the creation of a new Ghost Pokemon: Humanoia."

"WHAT?! What do you mean?" I asked panicking.

"Spiritomb will use your heart, mind, and soul. Literally! To create this monster of a Pokemon."

That's brutal! Is Spiritomb really saying that he will use those parts of me to create this thing? "Piplup! Are you sure you are translating this correctly?" I asked in terror. The little penguin nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." My eyes widened in shock, I don't want to be a Ghost Pokemon my whole life. "Then we must kill this thing, fast! Give it all you got!"

Piplup used Hydro Pump missing by a country mile. Spiritomb used Dark Pulse and Piplup countered it with another Hydro Pump. "Whew! That was close!" I sighed in relief. Our foe used Psychic on me to pull me towards him, but Piplup was able to stop him with Bubble Beam. Suddenly, Spiritomb began to glow a lighter purple around his ghost body. What is he doing? Piplup didn't want to wait and find out so he engaged using Drill Peck. A wave of dark aura headed his way, but he drilled his way through and landed a hit. Spiritomb was still glowing, what does this mean?

Then, I realized it when I felt two invisible hands: one pulling out my brain and the other pulling out my heart. "Piplup! It's happening!" I warned. This made him on edge, worrying he won't have a Trainer, a friend to help him continue the journey. Suddenly, all of my Pokemon escape their Pokeballs. Staraptor, Luxio, Alakazam, Roselia, and Togepi were there to help Piplup. Each Pokemon executed an attack: Staraptor engaged with Aerial Ace, Luxio with Spark, Alakazam used Psychic, Roselia's Magical Leaf, and Togepi's random Metronome (the attack was Sacred Fire). All attacks hit Spiritomb causing the stone to shatter and his ghostly form to dissipate.

"You guys did it!" I cheered.

"Yeah, are you still in one piece?" Piplup asked.

"Yes, just barely."

That's when I fainted from the shock. All of my Pokemon surround me and carry me to the Pokemon Center. Alakazam's Psychic made it a breeze for the others to haul me into shelter. Nurse Joy saw my Pokemon struggling so her and Chansey helped them out. "What happened?" she asked concerned. "A wild Spiritomb attacked her." Piplup answered. The nurse was shocked to hear Piplup talk, but she remembers a talking Meowth so it shouldn't really surprise her.

Finally, when morning came, we embarked on our journey to Snowpoint City. All of my Pokemon are ready and so am I. But, a sudden shake in my bag stalls me from leaving. It was the egg Riley gave me, it was hatching! When it shattered, a Riolu was born.

"Oh, my gosh! Look!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Thanks! Alakazam I'm putting you in the PC for now."

With Riolu added to the team, I figured I should train him. Yeah, Bidoof and a Geodude I caught in a cave have been in the PC for a long time. But I haven't gotten around to training them. Maybe someday, but right now I have a mission and that is to stop Team Galactic. On the way to Snowpoint, we come back to Celestic town, and Cynthia's granny sees us and wonders what brings us back.

"We're heading to Snowpoint City where Lake Acuity is." I said pointing in that direction.

"I see, I heard about what happened at Lake Valor on the news. Such unnecessary terror!" granny moaned.

"Yeah I know, but I will do my best to stop them."

"I will be rooting for you!"

"Thanks! Where's Cynthia?"

"She's out and about. I really don't know where she is now, but maybe you'll cross paths with her."

"I hope so, see ya!"

"Wait! Before you go, you will need to wear this."

The sweet elder gives me a warm jacket, scarf, and gloves. "Thanks!" I said putting them on.

Granny waved us bye and so did we. What stands between us and Snowpoint is Mt. Coronet. This mountain extends here and there does it? Well, we're going in and we won't stop until we've defeated our enemies.


	24. Into the Cold

The inside of Mt. Coronet never really changes upon location. It's always miles of rock barren land covered with the mountain itself. Passing through this reminded me of when I met Cyrus: he was talking about creating a new world with no soul. That's why his Commanders are out to get the lake Pokemon and maybe even get Dialga and Palkia. With their power, they can create a new world or so they think.

"According to the map, we head downwards." I said looking at the map and at my surroundings.

"Just be careful, you never know when something unexpected will happen." Piplup warned.

"What's gotten you so scared?"

"Nothing, I'm just concerned for you safety."  
"If it's about Spiritomb, then forget it. He won't be coming back."

"I know that-ugh! I'm just saying."

I pet Piplup and pick him up. "I'm glad you're concerned for me, but we'll be fine." I pull him into my arms and continue onward. The lower level was foggy for some reason. How did it get so musty down here? Whatever the reason, it was a pain so I sent out Staraptor to Defog the area. Being able to see felt good, I'd hate to be blind and oblivious to the beauty of the world.

Golbat were everywhere in this cave so we used this chance to train Riolu. Piplup will fight while Riolu will observe and attack when he gets the chance. The Golbat were not that strong and neither was Riolu in physical attack. Why? But when it came to special attack he nailed it. It looks like he has a Modest nature. True story, I got Riolu and he had a Modest nature. What a stroke of luck!

"Good job Riolu." I said petting his head. The little guy needs affection to evolve into Lucario and to get stronger of course. With the Golbat out of the way, we move on. Suddenly, the cave gets colder but thankfully I'm wearing the right gear. "Piplup, you can handle this, right?" I asked. The little penguin looked at me with pride and said, "I was born to handle anything!" With Piplup being a penguin he can handle the cold weather.

When we made it outside to Route 217, it was snowing. Snow covered everything it could including us. I've always loved winter time because of Christmas where I'd get together with my family. So many fond memories of those times as well as some bad, but mostly good. For some reason, the feeling that lingers in the cold, winter breeze is relaxing and peaceful. I feel at ease when this season rolls around.

After walking a little bit, we notice a small cabin with a sign saying, "Snowbound Lodge: A Warm Bed and Little Else." Packed with curiosity, I walk inside. There I see a kid all bundled up in snow gear and a man with explorer gear. The little cabin has a light blue carpet with a polka dot pattern, a TV, fridge, sink, and bed.

"Hey there! This lodge has seen better days, but go ahead and make yourself at home." the gentleman said.

"Okay, thanks." I said sitting by the TV.

It was on a news channel showing the weather currently. A snow storm is supposed to hit here real soon. Just my luck! I have to get going before it hits, but before that I take a small break for some refreshments. "Thanks for everything sir." I said bowing to him. "Take care!" he said waving. Coming out from the cabin, the wind starts to pick up. I try running to see if it will warm me up and it seems to work. I hold onto the map as tight as possible so I don't lose it in the wind. Upon reaching a forest, the snow starts dropping bigger flakes and the wind gets stronger.

"Hey, Rebekah!" a voice yelled above the noise of the snow storm. I turn around and it's Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. "Um, are you maybe on your way to Snowpoint City?"

"Yes, I am!" I said yelling above the noise.

"That's where I'm going, too! Also don't worry, I'm used to this cold because I barefoot and lightly dressed, achoo!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! That was nothing, really! I'm not cold at all. I'll be going now, please take care!"

"You too!"

Maylene ran off as fast as she could through the snow. By the looks of it, the snow is getting deeper. Out of the small forest is a field covered in deep snow. I could barely see anything with the snow storm picking up, but thankfully there was another cabin. I bet these were built for Trainers who pass by.

Inside was warm and cozy like the other. Only this one had a wooden floor, a small dining area with a table, cushions, and a rug under it all. To the right was a sink and to the left was a small cupboard. A small lady with green hair wearing a red sweater noticed me and said, "A person? A rare sight, thank you for visiting. Here's a gift!" The girl handed me a Spell Tag so I take it and put it in my bag. "Uh, thanks." I said smiling slightly. While I was here, I look at the map and realize I'm close to Lake Acuity. I run outside and follow the map to the Acuity Lakefront.

When I reach it, the storm suddenly stops. Does it have to do with the Pokemon's power? Whatever it was, I was relieved. On top of a mountain where the entrance to the lake is stands the stupid blonde Barry.

"Hey, Rebekah!" he yelled from up high.

"Did you stop them?" I asked.

"What, you finally come along now? Slooow! Way too slow!"

"You idiot! Did you stop them or not?!"

"I'm off to stop them now! But don't come after me until you got the Snowpoint Gym Badge."

"That's unfair!"

"I just got mine! Now chop, chop! If you'll excuse me, here I come Team Galactic!"

"BARRY! You better come down here this instant! You hear me?!"

It was no use, that idiot's already got his mind set. I guess I'll have to get the Snowpoint Gym Badge. Can't I just go after him, though? I trust he'll stall them until I get the Gym Badge. Besides, that little runt needs to learn a lesson or two about boasting his own power. "Fine! I'll be back!" I yelled.

Snowpoint City isn't that far, I should be there within five minutes. It was still snowing, but not as hard. When I get close, I hear a noise and it's a Pokemon. A Snorunt! Poor little guy was shivering so I had to catch her. "Aw, you alright?" I asked coming near her. The Snorunt looked at me and turned away. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, promise." The little girl seemed to have understood me. She got close to an empty Pokeball I was holding and taped it. Instantly, Snorunt was caught!

"Cool! We caught a Snorunt!" I cheered.

"Yay!" Piplup said cheering with me.

The Pokeball containing Snorunt disappeared to the PC since I'm already carrying six Pokeballs. This is great! Now onto Snowpoint City!


	25. Seventh Gym and Lake Acuity

Now that I've made it to Snowpoint City: City of Snow. It's time to get my seventh Gym Badge. Apparently there's a boat that leads somewhere, maybe I can use it to get out of here quicker. There's also a yellow, construction truck with a hook near some metal crates. In the heart of it all stood the Gym. The Gym Leader is an Ice Type user, obviously. That being said, I need Fire, Rock, Fighting, or Steel types to have the upper hand. Riolu isn't quite ready yet and I need to do this quickly. So I switch him out with Alakazam in hopes I can win this.

I walk inside the Gym and there stood a girl with black twintails, wearing a white outfit, and her eyes silver (I think), glowing with passion. "I'm here to challenge, Candice!" I yelled. The girl walked towards me and I was a bit nervous being the social anxious type.

"You want to challenge Candice?" she asked.

"Y-yes." I said stuttering a little.

"Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you, I'm tough because I know how to focus. Pokemon, fashion, romance...it's all about focus! I'll show you what I mean. Get ready to lose!"

I get my first Pokemon ready being Luxray because I don't know what to really expect. Candice leaps with joy and sends out Sneasel. Luxray uses Spark, but Sneasel slashes us in return. Both Pokemon are still standing strong and attack again and again. It was no use, she's faster than me. But as it turns out, she wasn't very defensive. Candice's next Pokemon is Piloswine so I switch out with Alakazam. With us being faster, we land our first attack being Psychic. Did it land a KO? Yes, it did! We'll be able to win in no time flat!

Candice's next Pokemon is Abomasnow. Alakazam is still battle ready so I keep him in. Suddenly, it begins to hail due to our foe's ability. We can attack first, but this guy has serious defense. The hail deals damage little by little while Abomasnow hits us with Blizzard. Alakazam cannot withstand it so he's knocked out. Since our foe is also a Grass type, I send out Piplup and use Drill Peck. Thankfully the hit was critical so it knocks out Abomasnow.

Finally, she's down to one last Pokemon: Froslass. If we can wrap this up with Hydro Pump then we can hurry it up to Lake Acuity. Piplup takes the shot, it hits, and she's still in. But we can wrap it up with Bubble Beam even though Froslass used Double Team. Bubbles are shot all around hitting the clones and finally the real one. Game, set, match! We won!

"Wow! You're great! You've earned my respect!" Candice applauded.

"Thanks!" I said rather too excited.

"I think your focus and will bowled us over totally. Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to give you this!"

Candice hands me the Icicle Badge. Finally! I can head to Lake Acuity and stop Team Galactic. "Thanks for the Badge, but I have to be somewhere quickly!" I said jogging off. "Take care!" Candice yelled while waving. I race to Lake Acuity without hesitation forgetting to heal my Pokemon. Can I still win? Hopefully, but we'll see when the battle begins. "Here I come Team Galactic!" I yell as I run into Lake Acuity.

"You're not getting away with this, Team Galactic!" Barry yelled.

"Oh? Are you finished already?" Jupiter asked. "You're Pokemon aren't bad, but you're laughably weak. You honestly thought you could save the Pokemon of the lake?"

"That's enough!" I yelled.

The pink haired girl turned my way and smiled. She remembered she brutally beat me, literally. So she doesn't see me or Barry as a threat. The scars still ache, but not as bad as they once did. "Oh? Don't I know you? We met in Eterna City." she said walking closer. "Listen, Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of Team Galactic's way."

"I'm going to do the opposite! Don't you realize that you're gonna end the world where I finally found the cure to this pain?" I asked putting my hand on my heart.

"In the new world, you won't have to worry about such nonsense. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jupiter leaves to the Veilstone City HQ to further the progress of the creation of the new world. It looks like I'll be heading there next. Barry is kinda lost at what he just witnessed, but then he remembers something.

"Yeah, that's right! I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic!" he groaned.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever, but that Pokemon called Uxie. It was suffering."

"Suffering? Probably because Mesprit and Azelf were stolen."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna get tougher, and it's not about winning or losing! That's not good enough! I have to be stronger! It's not enough to just want to be the most powerful Trainer ever."

"I knew that-"

"Let me finish! It takes honest effort, and a determined heart. You have that."

"I do…"

The blonde who I thought was full of pride showed me a side of him I thought I'd never see. He's changed for the better, just what I thought would happen. Thank God! But, didn't Barry say that I have honest effort and a determined heart? Do I? All I can see in myself is a worthless bag of bones just existing because she was born into this world. No one wants to be my friend or wants to give the time of day for me. I've never had a friend call me, come over to see me, invite me to an event, or anything!

"It hurts." I cried. All of these thoughts were like salt on my wounds. If I didn't have a twin brother or a cousin that I'm close to, then I'd be alone. My parents would be there, but I'd have no one to hang with because mom and dad are almost always working. "Why? Why do people ignore me?" I asked choking on my tears. "What am I doing wrong?" My little pal tugged at my pants leg like always to get my attention.

"I think you're the one who's ignoring me." he said looking up to me.

"This isn't about you, Piplup." I said through my tears.

"Oh, it isn't? You're my friend, so as far as I'm concerned it is about me."

I was lost for words. This little penguin, really cares about me? I pull him into my arms and let my tears flow. "Thank you." That was all I could get out at the moment. Piplup was a little confused, but he decided to just go with it.

"Don't forget, you also have Cynthia." he added.

"Right." I said clearing my face of tears. "Now, we have unfinished business to take care of."

We head off to Snowpoint City to take the boat as close as we can get to Veilstone City. The sailor drops us off at a forest that leads close to the city and to the Galactic Headquarters. This is where things will get interesting!


	26. Veilstone Galactic HQ

The building was massive! I was intimidated at the size, but what intimidated me more was the Grunt in front of the building. It seems he was talking so I listened in. "There! Would you look at those antennae? I don't know what they do, but those are some mighty impressive antennae!" We know this guy! He's the one who talks to himself all the time. The man with the bull cut turns around and gasps.

"Hey! It's you! I bet you don't remember me, but I sure remember you! Because of you, they took my Clefairy away." he moaned.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"My partner called it quits and went back to his old country."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Waah! You're weird!"

The little guy ran like his life depended on it. Once he left, I saw Looker walking up the stairs to the Galactic HQ building.

"Ah-hah! You leave this one to me!" he smiled.

"Leave what to you?" I asked.

"The Storage Key for entering the Team Galactic hideout, I have it right here."

"Oh! Cool!"

"A frontal assault, it is not possible. But we can enter their hideout."

"That was the plan, right?"

"Yes, now we will meet inside the Team Galactic warehouse."

I was confused. My mind couldn't process what the man said. His words went in one ear and out of the other. "So, what do we do? Just walk in?" I thought. It seemed to be the only option so I walked inside. The place looked high tech, but years down the road this will be ancient. Still, I was mesmerized at the design and how high the ceilings were.

"Welcome to Team Galactic Headqua-." the grunt then realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, this is the Galactic Veilstone Building. Cosmic energy for the win!"

"Listen, I need to see the-"

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could harness that boundless energy?"

"I, uh, well. I'll find my own way around."

It was no use talking to this runt, I have to go by Looker's idea. I run outside in complete embarrassment, but Looker wasn't there to see it. What a relief! I'd hate to look bad in front of someone like him. So, onto the warehouse!

If memory serves me right, it's next to the HQ. I guess it's connected to the HQ somehow? One way to find out. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I said panting. Looker got way ahead of me and I'm not a fast runner.

"It's okay! I will just use this Storage Key I have obtained from Team Galactic." The detective slides the card into the slot and it beeps. "Yes! It worked! I will go on ahead, my friend. Do not expose yourself to danger!" I nodded to his orders and he left.

I take in a deep breath and walked downstairs. The place smelled like a mix of new machines and some kind of cologne was in the air. Beeps and chatter can be heard from other rooms. I slowly walk through the halls hoping I won't be caught. Going upstairs it appears to be clear, until a Grunt from behind catches me.

"Intruder! I will stop you!" he yelled.

"Go ahead and try!" I taunted.

The Grunt sends out Houndour and Piplup steps up to the battlefield. The little guy showed no mercy with his Hydro Pump instantly knocking out out opponent. Up next was Golbat and of course Ice Beam knocked the one out. With no Pokemon left, the Grunt stands in shock allowing us to move up the next floor. I run around the corner and I'm caught by another Grunt.

"For trespassing, we, Team Galactic will teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" she yelled.

The Grunt sends out Glameow and I allow Piplup to take her on. No mercy once again and it's a one-hit KO. "No fair!" she whined. Behind her were two teleportation panels: the one on the right was a dead end so I take the one on the left which leads to another panel. In this room stood a lone laptop with a bunch of numbers making up some kind of code. But it meant nothing to me so I moved over the next panel leading me to a staircase. A Grunt is guarding the staircase, so I turn around to find a panel and just my luck a guy in a white suit catches me.

"Allow me to test your skills." he said sending out Kirlia.

"Okay, Piplup!" I yelled pointing at him.

Without hesitation, the little penguin uses Hydro Pump, sending our foe flying into the wall. The man returns Kirlia to her Pokeball and sends out Kadabra. He uses Psychic on our attack to fling it back at us, but Piplup thought ahead and used it again while he was distracted. "Nice one!" I cheered. "You're skills are off the charts!" he gasped. I couldn't help but blush and laugh a little at that. "Then get bigger charts." I suggested while walking to the next staircase. It led down to the basement. The floors were a little wet giving me an eerie feeling for some reason.

Around the crates, I find a Galactic Key near a door that needs it. Coincidence? Perhaps, but I take advantage of it and run down the new path. Somehow I find myself back at the warehouse. "Strange, why am I here?" I thought. Then it dawned on me: back when I accidently went in the front door. There was a door that needs a Galactic Key and I have it. So I head to the front door of the building. Infiltration at its finest!

Up the stairs I come across a bunch of weird machines for who knows what. Around the hallway I'm caught by two Grunts who both have Golbats so I let Piplup and Luxray deal with them. Our foes didn't stand a chance with us having the advantage, and we still do with the upcoming Pokemon: Houndour and another Golbat. After beating these two, I walk down the hall and come across a room to my left with a scientist watching TV so I let him be. Down the hall are two panels and one was a dead end so I try the next. It seems to be promising until I'm led to another dead end. The area where the two panels were looked like a small kitchen with a sink and fridge. Plus a table with an open book. I didn't read it because it didn't make sense when I looked at it.

The room with the scientist had a panel so I take it and I find Looker hiding behind a wall. "Psst! Here, over here." he whispered. I walk over and behind the wall I see a bunch of Grunts gathered around. "The gathering of Team Galactic, what is the meaning of it?" he wondered. I listen closely to what the main man of this petty team itself has to say. Even though listening isn't one of my strong suits.


	27. VS Cyrus

"Fellow members of Team Galactic! Hear me!" Cyrus began. "My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus. This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokemon are likewise incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight, we maim...it is ugly. I hate the incompleteness. That we are so incomplete, I hate it with my entire body and being. The world should be complete. The world must change."

This was a lot to take in, but I could tell this man is upset with the world. I struggle all the time just live a single day of my life. I'm not confound to a wheelchair or bedridden, but my heart is severely injured making it hard to live. Without a friend, it is impossible for me to live life at its fullest.

"Then, who will change it?" Cyrus asked. "Me, Cyrus. And Team Galactic. Yes, all of you. Together we pored over myths and exposed their secrets. Together we captured legendary Pokemon. And now, Team Galactic has obtained the energy to change the world! The power of dreams is within our grasp!" The crowd gave a loud roar, making the boss feel even more proud of himself. "Understand it, fellow members! My long-held dreamworld is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here. Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!" The crowd roared yet again and this time it was louder.

Cyrus and the Grunts left to get to work. That was some speech, but it seemed self-centered. At the time I didn't have the observation abilities that I have now so I was oblivious to it all. The only thing my mind could focus on was the pain in my chest that doesn't seem to leave.

"Whew." Looker said in relief. "So, that was Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic. Quite the performance, no? Mesmerizing for one only 27 years old. But to make a world for Team Galactic and none other? It is preposterous. So much so that it makes my head spin. A new world? What is that? And what is this incomplete world?"

"I think he means, from what I remember, is that this world is incomplete and he wants to recreate this world to make it complete." I explained.

"Very well. To investigate such matters is the job of the International Police. Of which I am a member in good stead. And it is my job, therefore. We shall part ways here. Take extra care, my friend!"

"Hold on...all this time, you've been calling me friend?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh. I've never been called that before."

"Really? I guess there's a first for everything, right?"

"Yeah."

With that, Looker left and so did I to the panel past the huge stage. The next room had two beds, probably for Grunts to rest? Well, whatever. I move up to the next floor and I'm caught by two Grunts who send out Croagunk and Stunky while I send out Piplup and Luxray. Both of our foes were not so tough and their last Pokemon are Glameow and another Croagunk. Another easy victory!

Around the corner stood three panels: the two side by side were dead ends so the lone one was the right one. It led to a staircase and up that staircase was where we come across another locked door. I slide the key in and when the door opens my heart races. There stood the boss of Team Galactic, Cyrus. I may have beaten him before, but this time he's gotten stronger and if I have to battle him then I may lose.

"So, you've come." he said turning around. "You heard my speech, I take it."

"Y-yeah! I don't like it that you're going to destroy the world I found friends in." I said stuttering almost every word.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, I will rip ya a new face!" Piplup yelled.

"A talking Piplup? How fascinating!" Cyrus admired. "As I was saying, it's true insofar as my intention is to create a new world. But that world isn't for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek an entirely new world solely for myself."

"You liar! You said you were in this for the team as well, right?"

"Yes, but if it wasn't just for me, it can never be the complete and perfect world. You've seen my minions of Team Galactic."

"I have and they aren't strong Trainers, but-"

"They are uniformly useless and incomplete!"

"We all are! That's why...ugh."

My mind went blank, I couldn't think of a comeback. The pain in my chest grew worse by the minute making it hard to hide it. If it were me now (the current me), then I'd be making a lot of comments on his speech.

"I know why you're here, I can sense it in you." Cyrus said walking closer. "It's about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, correct? You want to save them?"

"That's part of the plan, but I just want to put an end to this." I confessed.

"Well, I have no more use of them anyway. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less."

"My heart aches because I have no friends!"

"Oh, you understand how cruel this world is?"

"I guess, but all I want is for this pain to end."

"It won't! As long as this world is incomplete, there will be pain."

I fell to my knees, hearing those words. There's no way! I cannot bear this pain til the day I die. It's impossible! I barely have desire to live. Reality is cruel! I hate having to do school with no desire to pursue anything in the subjects involved. All I want is to live a life without the constant pain in my chest. It's eating away at me!

"Such pitifully useless emotions, it's illogical and irrational!" Cyrus yelled, for me showing weakness. "Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart."

"Stop this!" Piplup yelled. "Don't you realize you're hurting my pal?!"

"Like I care! She's allowing her weak emotions to get the better of her."

"It hurts!" I cried.

Seeing that I'm bent over in pain, Cyrus sends out Sneasel to put me out of my misery. But Piplup jumps in to defend me. Sneasel Screeches like he did the last time in the Celestic ruins. It echoed all over the room piercing my ears with pain. "UGH! Make it stop!" I cried. Piplup managed to use Hydro Pump, landing a critical hit and knocking him out. Cyrus then sends out Honchkrow and attacks using Drill Peck. Piplup's defense was weakened from the Screech so he was knocked out. In his place, I send Luxray.

Honchkrow used Night Slash while Luxray attacked with Spark. Both Pokemon are still in, but are badly damaged. One last attack to our foe knocked him out, leaving Cyrus with one Pokemon: Crobat who is faster than us and lands the first attack being Poison Fang. Thankfully Luxray is still in and lands an attack. With it being critical, Crobat is out!

"We...we won?" I gasped.

"I see, you are indeed strong." Cyrus admitted. "And the basis of your power is your compassion towards Pokemon."

"Actually, my power comes from God."

"It doesn't matter, emotions are mere illusions. They will fade away until death due us part. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. But I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward."

Cyrus hands me a Master Ball. "The Master Ball is the ultimate Pokeball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokemon in the wild." he explained. "But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokemon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokemon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokemon my own." I manage to get on my two feet to see Cyrus walk away.

"If you wish to save the Pokemon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead." he added. "I'm off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak where destiny awaits me. It is there I will create my new world." With that, he left. Well, it looks like I will take the warp panel and free the lake trio.


	28. Freeing the Lake Trio

The warp panel to free the lake trio was where Cyrus was headed, but when I made it there he wasn't in sight. It was quite a trip going through the hall of Pokemon suspended in some kind of tubes. Even the Team Galactic scientists were feeling sick from what Cyrus ordered them to do.

In the room of the lake trio, Saturn and that weird scientist Charon are there. It appears they are talking so I listen in.

"Those Pokemon of the lakes, where do you suppose they would go?" Charon asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Saturn asked.

"Nothing, pay it no heed. A new world isn't overly interesting. What of it? If Cyrus is right, then Team Galactic will rule that new world. That's when it will be interesting. A chance to enjoy its sweets. I surely hope that our visionary Cyrus realizes his dream."

"Gramps. Our boss can do without your kind of moral support."

It seems they aren't aware of Cyrus' true intentions. Should I inform them? Not yet, when I crash their party at Mt. Coronet I will let them know. I walk over to Saturn slowly, but I hit my foot on the container holding Uxie and get their attention.

"What are you doing here?" Saturn asked.

"I, uh, came to free these Pokemon." I said looking at the floor.

"You came all this way to free these Pokemon?"

"Well, not really, but I guess."

"Though it's nothing new, I can't say I understand our boss. Why would he let a kid like you come and go freely? We, Team Galactic, take all that we need, and eliminate what we do not."

"Go ahead then. If I can't stop you, then my friend Cynthia will."

I brace for Saturn to kill me on the spot or something, but he doesn't. "You've taken the trouble to come. Let me welcome you! Consider it payback for your insulting me at the lake." I guess I was wrong! He sends out Golbat and Piplup steps in. The little guy recovered so he's battle ready. He uses Ice Beam and it knocks out Golbat. Bronzor is up next so Hydro Pump is an order. He's not out yet so our foe attacks using Extrasensory. Piplup is still in the battle so he attacks one more time with Hydro Pump.

Saturn sends out his last Pokemon, Toxicroak. I want Piplup to back out, but he insists that he can still fight. Respecting his wishes was the wrong thing to do, our foe attacks with Poison Jab knocking Piplup out. Now I send out my next Pokemon, Staraptor. Our opponent is still faster, but we manage to stay in the game. We attack with Aerial Ace hoping to knock him out, but he's got some defense. Another Poison Jab hits Staraptor poisoning him. The brave bird still pulls through somehow and speaking of "brave bird" he uses that knocking out our opponent and Staraptor as well.

"We still won." I sighed in relief.

"You're tough kid! But I still pity the likes of you." Saturn said turning his gaze away from me.

"Can I free the Pokemon now?"

"Fine...do whatever you want with those Pokemon. Press the button on that machine to set them free."

Saturn steps away from the machine and I press the button. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf leave the containers and disappear back to the lakes.

"Our boss crafted a Red Chain from crystals he took from the three Pokemon. That Red Chain is what he needed to shackle something on Mt. Coronet. It's also apparently needed for creating something. But that's all I know. Who knows what he's planning to do up there." Saturn explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm confident you won't be able to stop us."

Saturn walks away leaving me alone with Charon. Before I can leave myself, the scientist stops me.

"Humph. Saturn and even Cyrus fall to a mere child." Charon huffed. "Team Galactic's state of affairs is worrying. That plan of Cyrus's atop Mt. Coronet, too. Who knows if it will work. Hmm, perhaps another option needs to be considered. One befitting the genius of Charon!"

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"The sooner you leave the better."

Thank God! I do just that: get the heck outta there! Team Galactic is up to no good in Mt. Coronet so that is my next destination. According to the map, the way to get to the peak of the mountain is to take the Oreburgh City route. It will be a climb, but I have to do it otherwise it will be doomsday for the Pokemon world.


	29. Climbing Our Way to the Top

Inside the mountain is filled with wild Pokemon so I take advantage of this to train Togepi and Roselia. But I push ourselves to reach the top as fast as we can. Training can be done anytime, as of now Team Galactic is starting doomsday for this world. If I dilly dally then the world can end in a matter of hours.

On the next floor, I encounter rocks everywhere. Beyond those rocks was a hole big enough for humans to walk through. This was Team Galactic's doing! "Rebekah!" a voice yelled. I turn around and it's Looker.

"Observe, if you will, that hole." he said pointing at it. "There was once a cave painting that had blocked the way to the summit. But the wall, it is no longer there. It lies in pieces."

"Yeah, I see that." I said looking at the pile of wood.

"Ever since the three Pokemon of the lakes have been captured. Something terrible is happening, but what exactly, I don't know. There is but one cause! Team Galactic's Cyrus!

"I figured that."

"Yes, and now, we are all caught up. Now, to the next step. Are you strong enough to advance? Show me, if you will!"

"Huh?"

"Hahaha! You can relax now. You see, I understand. You are far superior to me. As are the Commanders. Cyrus, too, naturally. Team Galactic is beyond my reach. Please, you must stop them! For only you are able!"

"Jeez! I don't know about that, but…"

"All I can do now is give you this. It is a little something I obtained in an investigation long ago."

Looker gave me a Black Flute. "Please! You must stop Team Galactic!" Those were his last words to me before I ran up to the next floor. It was just a pause to go up to another floor so I race upwards. There's another staircase leading down, but we need to head up so I go towards my left. I then head left again and exit outside to a snowy area. Just my luck! Well, if I run onwards and upwards then I'll be fine.

According to the map, I need to climb these rocks to go up and then head to my left where a cavern is. Inside there's a small lake to the right and more rock climbing, it looks like I'll be doing this a lot. The sound of a waterfall echos in the cave flowing into the small lake. As crazy as it sounds, it relaxed me. I was at ease walking on this rocky terrain.

Coming across an exit, I peek outside and it's more snow. But down bellow was another cavern so I slide down and enter it. It was a huge square room with a Galactic Grunt guarding a cavern at the lowest level. I slide down again and see what this loser is up to.

"You're busted!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right! You're absolutely right! I'm hopelessly lost!" he admitted. "Please don't pay attention to a lowly grunt like me without any Pokemon!"

"Why didn't they give you any Pokemon?" I asked.

"Beats me, but you're not passing through here."

"Ugh, looks like I'll have to find another way."

I climb all the way back up and outside to the snowy area. There's rocks I can climb so I do just that and head straight. Around the snowy path is a cavern that leads to a higher level and it only goes higher. A huge flight of stairs stands between me and Spear Pillar. "I'm almost there!" I gasped under my breath.

When I made it, the ruins had me stand in awe of its beauty. The high pillars and rocks were taller than me. I see why they call this place Spear Pillar. Of course, two low life Grunts are guarding the staircase to get any closer to the ruins.

"Our boss is about to do something spectacular!" one of the Grunts stated. "Don't get in the way! Of course you will, won't you? That's why the two of us will team up to take you down in an epic dual!"

"Bring it on!" I taunted.

The Grunts send out Croagunk and Stunky while I send out Piplup and Staraptor. Piplup goes on ahead in the action while Staraptor takes the skies and attacks Croagunk with Fly. Stunky was taken out with Hydro Pump immediately when the battle started. Their last two Pokemon are Glameow and another Croagunk. This is getting old real fast! I'm getting bored of fighting the same Pokemon over and over again.

"We are not capable of slowing you." the Grunt admitted. "We will let you pass so you can get pulverized by our bosses!"

"We'll see!" I said gazing into the Grunt's eyes.

Just up ahead are Mars, Jupiter, and Cyrus. Suddenly I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I'm not good enough for this. Everyone is counting on me to defeat these losers. But what if I fail? What if I let them down? I'll never know until I try! I run up to them forgetting that these girls are stronger than the average Grunts.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mars asked. "I won't let you disturb our boss. If you're not going to listen, you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine then!" I yelled getting my first Pokemon ready.

"After all, you've made me look bad more times than I care to remember!"

"And I'll be next." Jupiter added. "You might be tough, but this time, the gloves are coming off!"

"Hold on a second!" a voice yelled in the distance.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Barry racing to fight with me.

"Don't you start the party without me!" he said standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to get my revenge on this chick!"

"Ha! If it isn't that little boy." Jupiter smirked. "The little crybaby from Lake Acuity. Did you toughen up a bit? Sure, let's battle two-on-two!"

Oh, boy! It looks like we're in for a real battle. If only Cynthia were here instead of this champion wannabe. Whatever, beggars can't be choosers I guess.


	30. VS Mars & Jupiter and Odd Encounters

Mars and Jupiter both send out Bronzor while I send out Piplup and Barry sends out Munchlax. Since when did he get a Munchlax? Oh well, the team of Bronzor use Reflect and Light Screen to set up their defenses so Hydro Pump does not land a one-hit KO. Munchlax uses Screech to lower one of the Bronzor's defense harshly. Piplup takes advantage of that and uses Hydro Pump spraying the both of them down. This made Mars and Jupiter furious making them send out their best Pokemon: Purugly and Skuntank.

"Prepare yourself!" I warned.

"Heh! Do those scars still ache?" Jupiter asked.

"A little."

Piplup saw me filled with pain so he took action and attacked immediately. Meanwhile Munchlax was using Stockpile to attack or restore. Our foes attacked with Night Slash and Fury Swipes leaving the proud penguin in cuts. Now that our partner Munchlax was full, he used Spit up on Skuntank. She was still in the fight, but barely. Purugly still has full health so she took advantage of that and knocked out Piplup. With him down and out, I send out Staraptor and he used Close Combat on Purugly.

"How is she still in?" I wondered. "One more time!"

Staraptor engaged with Close Combat while Purugly attacked with Fury Swipes. Both attacks collided knocking them both out. "Whew! Good job Staraptor!" My next Pokemon was Luxray and Mars' is Golbat. With Skuntank still in the game, I command Luxray to attack her quickly. But Golbat defends her and in the process knocks him out. All that's left is Jupiter!

"Finish her off Luxray! Use Spark!" I commanded.

"Dodge and use Night Slash on her." Jupiter commanded.

Skuntank dodged our attack and she heads towards me. Why?! Why does Jupiter want to hurt me so bad? Was it because I humiliated Mars? Anyway, to my surprise Munchlax defends me and he's knocked out in the process. "You...saved me." I said gasping from the shock. Barry returns him and sends out Floatzel. "Use Aqua Jet!" he commanded. Floatzel charges at high speed towards Skuntank and knocks her out. "Thank you." I said patting Barry on the back. Jupiter's last Pokemon was Golbat and that guy was taken care of with our attacks combined.

"Heh. My Pokemon are tough, right?" Barry asked gloating a little. "I can even get tougher!"

"Don't push it!" I said staring at him.

"Sorry. Here, let me heal your Pokemon."

Barry heals my Pokemon using his potion stash. "It's all you now Rebekah!" he said before running off. Me, Mars, and Jupiter turn to Cyrus with his back turned to us. The guy seems to be focused on something, but I don't know what. My heart started racing and my chest tightened up thinking doomsday was on its way. I might let everyone down like always. All I could do now was wait and see what happens.

"Everything is ready for the creation of the new world." Cyrus announced. "Now, all will end and everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokemon that I replicated with technological means. I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me."

"What?! What's going on?" I asked.

The Red Chain surrounded Cyrus, spinning around and flashing red. "Dialga, the mythical Pokemon, and the master of time! And the other...Palkia, the mythical Pokemon, and the master of space and dimensions!" The ground began to shake and two black/purple drops fell to the stone floor. Two dimensional spheres formed from the two dots and from those spheres came Dialga and Palkia.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia." Cyrus smiled. "Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have can now disappear. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

"This doesn't look good!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, Cyrus has it all under control." Mars reassured.

Suddenly, in the purple sky above, three dots circle around the mountain.

"I should have expected as much." Cyrus sighed. "The Pokemon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokemon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokemon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here."

"We'll see." I managed to say.

"Now, Rebekah. You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I'm done. All spirit will disappear, it will be ripped away. From you and your Pokemon! Also from those precious to you! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

"It won't happen, such a thing can never happen."

"You're a child so you wouldn't understand!"

Suddenly, the ruins become dark, like the sun is being blocked by clouds or something.

"What is this pressure I feel?" Cyrus asked. "Something is….enraged?"

"Hmm? What can it be?" I wondered.

Cyrus looked behind him to see a black hole getting bigger. Out of that black hole came a Pokemon or something. It was all black, had red glowing eyes, and red claws. "Interesting." Cyrus marveled. "So, there is a Pokemon that can only appear as a shadow." The black monster then revealed those claws to be wings. "Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia" The Pokemon roared at Cyrus, moving his wings back like he's ready to attack. "I, Cyrus, won't have any more interfererere!" The Pokemon took the guy into the dimension with him.

I opened my eyes from the shock and saw a hole leading somewhere. "No!" a voice shouted. It was Cynthia. She's late! The three balls of light surround the portal and the purple/pink one floats over to me. It was Mesprit and she (I think it's a she) tapped the left center of my chest. She appeared to look sad as if she lost someone dear to her. The Pokemon then disappeared into the portal. "Mesprit was saying that she's sorry for all of the pain dealt to your heart." Piplup translated. I hold both of my hands over my chest and shed a few tears. Cynthia took them and said, "I'm sorry I took so long." I hug her and cry the rest of my tears out. "It's okay, I'm glad you're here."

Mars and Jupiter didn't know how to respond to this moment so they just watched. When we let go, I smiled knowing I will be okay. For now anyway. "I think I finally found the answer from studying the myths." Cynthia began. "When this world was made, Dialga and Palkia appeared. Apparently, there was one more Pokemon that appeared at the same time. A Pokemon with as much power as Dialga and Palkia. But also one whose name was never to be spoken-Giratina! It's said to lurk in another world, a world on the opposite side of ours. That's what the shadow was, it must have been Giratina." Woah! So this is the Pokemon Tokuma told me about a while ago before I entered the Sinnoh region. She'd tell me all she knew about Pokemon and Giratina was one she heard of.

"The pillars are distorting." Cynthia said observing the area. "It's because of that portal, it's joined us to the other world." You mean the "other world" from BRS? I'm just kidding! I didn't know of BRS at the time. Continue Cynthia! "If it's not closed, the distortion will spread to Sinnoh and beyond. Our world will be destroyed."

"Yikes! We have to hurry then!" I gasped.

"Right! Are you ready? We have to chase Cyrus!"

"Let's go then!"


	31. Into the Distortion World

Cynthia and I enter the portal to the Distortion World. It feels like we're falling, but we land safely into the odd and distorted world.

"This place." Cynthia said looking around. "Can you feel it? There are no Pokemon here at all. Time isn't flowing and space isn't stable. A world where the rules are broken. A space one might call the Distortion World."

"Woah! This place is CRAZY!" I said looking around myself.

"Yeah, now let's find Giratina. We need it to stop spreading distortion at Spear Pillar."

Cynthia goes on ahead, but is stopped by a monster flying above our heads. "That was...Giratina!" she gasped. "We have to hurry! If something's not done, this distortion will swallow not only our world, it will overwhelm the Distortion World." I nodded and she went on ahead. I follow her over to a floating rock. "This rock slab, it appears to move if you step on a certain spot." I walk around it and it shakes when I step in the middle. The rock takes us down to the lower floor.

"Will we reach Giratina if we keep going down?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know." I said dumbfounded.

"In the Distortion world, are we really traveling downward?"

"Too many questions, so little answers."

"Agreed. Follow me."

Cynthia hops on these small floating rocks and I follow her on them. I couldn't believe I made it across, it seems crossing these aren't hard in the Distortion World. "Piih!" a voice echoed. It was Mesprit, she floated across showing me the way. I followed her and I end up on the sideways rock slab. This place is trippy! I can see Cynthia from where I'm at so I head towards her.

"The legend of Giratina has been all but forgotten, but to a few." she mentioned. "The legend told of a world on the other side of ours: this world. Why does this world exist? Why is Giratina here all alone?"

"You tell me cuz I don't know." I said scratching my head.

"There's so much that can't be explained, but we have things to do. Let's split up, we have to find the right way."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Let me in you on a secret: friends, true friends never leave. Even when you're away from them because of region, town, or city. They are always in your heart."

"Really? Will you make mine feel better?"

"I can sure try."

"Thanks, when I'm with you, my heart no longer feels pain."

"I'm glad, now let's finish the job."

"Right!"

I leap over back to the rock behind me since I can't go to the one in front of Cynthia. There appears to be a place I haven't gone to so I head there and it leads me to a rock that takes me further down. Across from here I can leap to a straight slab of rock. There I encounter Cyrus.

"That shadowy Pokemon isn't here." he moaned. "It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down. Was it content merely to interfere with my plan?"

"I don't know." I said not really caring.

"Incidentally, do you understand the concept of genes?"

"I guess, I have been studying them in Science class."

"If it's true, you've impressed me. Genes can be considered the blueprints of all lifeforms. That includes humans and Pokemon alike, genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of two chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of the chains were to be broken, the other could replicate it. One or the other cannot exist without its opposite. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I think so."

"This is a bizarre world, time doesn't flow and space isn't stable. Only that shadowy Pokemon lives here. This world is opposite of our world-our world I wish to change. It is like the two chains composing a strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without the one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokemon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. It must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed that Pokemon and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelavant, what matters is defeating that Pokemon and making this world disappear."

"But wouldn't our world disappear too?"

"That's the idea, I won't allow it to interfere with me again! WIth it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state."

That man is crazy! He seems to make sense though. Either way I won't let him get away with his plans. I try to catch up to Cyrus, but he disappears to who knows where. As I try to follow him, I encounter Uxie and it seems to be trying to tell me something. I head down towards it, but I then find Cynthia and go up to her.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"This place seems to be a giant puzzle. Maybe Giratina wants to test those that visit here?" she wondered.

"Maybe?"

"It appears we can't go unless we solve the puzzle. I saw some boulders up there, maybe it has something to do with the puzzle."

"Leave it to me."

I head back up and push the boulder I saw heading down. The other was on the left and Mesprit was showing me that it needs to be pushed over so I do just that. Where can the next one be? It's a tricky one, you have to go up and walk through this trippy forest. The vines disappear and reappear if you come close or walk away. Giratina flew overhead as I walked through which sent chills. "I must be on the right track." I thought. I keep heading forward and upward. On one of the rocks I saw Cyrus, but when I got there he disappeared again. So weird! The next boulder was by Azelf and it showed me to push it so I did. Now I head back down and push the boulders in the right spots. It's clearly obvious where they need to go!

"I guess the Pokemon of the lakes must have gone home." Cynthia thought. "I understand they can keep balance against either Palkia or Dialga. Does it mean they can't do that with Giratina?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I guessed.

"Oops! This is no time for idle chitchat."

"Heh heh! Right."

It looks like our "ride" is here, a rock lowers to our level and we hop on. "Call it a Trainer's intuition, but we're getting close." she warned. I nodded. "I can feel it too." A feeling in my chest got stronger as we got lower. Down bellow we can see Cyrus, just standing there as if he's waiting for us. "This is it...Giratina is up ahead." Cynthia went on ahead of me. I was almost too stiff to move, but I had to. This is the moment I've been waiting for!


	32. Cyrus and Giratina

"So, you were already here." Cynthia said standing before Cyrus. The man walks in closer so I stay on guard. "Why do you seek to change the world?" she asked. "If you hate our world, you should just go off somewhere alone. Find somewhere where you can live without seeing others." Is that even possible?

"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly?" Cyrus asked. "My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete."

"You're wrong!" I yelled. "The only "thing" that can complete us is God."

"Don't you dare talk such nonsense! This is my justice! No one can interfere!"

"Not if my buddy and I have anything to say about it!"

"Face him on your own, Rebekah. If anything goes wrong, I'm here to change that." Cynthia informed.

"Thanks."

"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokemon! Not in any worthless world!"

I swallowed hard as Piplup stepped in front of his incoming foe: Houndoom. Our foe uses Wil-o-Wisp, but we dodge it and use Hydro Pump. One down! Next up is Gyarados so I switch out with Luxray. Sadly, our foe is faster and he uses Earthquake. Good news is we're still in and even better news is that we knock him out in one hit. Cyrus' next Pokemon is Weavile so I keep Luxray in the battle. An Ice Punch is thrown at us and we manage to hang in there by a thread. I know this will be Luxray's last attack, but he makes it good leaving our foe damaged enough to knock him out. Piplup steps back in and uses Hydro Pump knocking out our foe.

Next up is Honchkrow so I let Piplup stay in and use Ice Beam. The black bird dodges the many attempts of shooting ice at him and uses Drill Peck. Piplup withstands the attack and finally lands at hit. Honchkrow is frozen and down for the count! This is too easy! Cyrus' last Pokemon is Crobat. As Piplup uses Ice Beam, a wave of poison surrounds him poisoning him. But he managed to land the attack knocking out our opponent.

"I won't accept this! This can't be!" Cyrus raged. "Not after all the sacrifices made we've made to get this far! What of my new world?! Of my new galaxy?! Was this all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!"

"It's not too late Cyrus! There's a better world than this one! But right now, we have to live here till we die. Please, Jesus is the way!" I pleaded.

"Don't give me that crap! Religion is for the weak minded fools like you!"

"Is that so? Then why were you seeking a better life? It's obvious you want something better."

"Silence! You know nothing! Don't think that you can defeat or capture that Pokemon. This bizarre world is none other than that Pokemon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear!"

"What do we do, Cynthia?"

"Don't believe his lies." It's not possible that a Pokemon can make the world disappear." she informed. "The world awaited your birth. Not only yours, either. The Pokemon and people close to you. All the Pokemon and people were born because they have a part in the world. I'm convinced of that. Giratina won't go out of existence. This Distortion World won't disappear, nor will ours."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Come on, let's go meet Giratina. Oops, I should do something about your hardworking Pokemon first."

Cynthia healed all of my Pokemon. "Now let's go meet Giratina!" She leads me to the edge where he is. "Giratina is enraged because the two worlds are endangered. It has merged the Distortion World and our world at Spear Pillar. That's why both worlds are becoming distorted, but there's nothing to fear. You can defeat Giratina and show the tight bond you share with your Pokemon. Or you can demonstrate how much you want it to join you."

"You mean capture it?" I asked.

"Yes, if you succeed in doing either, Giratina will understand. The distortion of the two worlds will then stop!"

"I can't do this without you."

"I'll be right here! If anything goes wrong, I'll jump in and help you."

"Okay."

I turn around and head over to Giratina who is flying around. He quietly eyes me for some reason. "What do I do?" I asked myself. The loud roar shook me, making me almost fall off the rock. My mind couldn't think straight, I'm not capable of doing anything right. Suddenly, Togepi escapes his Pokeball and tries to get my attention. "You wanna fight Giratina?" I asked. The egg-like Pokemon jumped up and down meaning "yes I want to". Togepi isn't trained enough though, but Giratina does have Ghost attacks so they won't affect him.

Togepi tries Metronome a few times and lands a few hits that barely do anything to Giratina. I can't catch him, can I? That's when I remember: Cyrus gave me a Master Ball and it will catch without fail. I take it out of my bag and throw it at Giratina. The ball lands and rolls towards us wobbling until….click! Giratina was caught!

"I...did it?" I said in awe of what just happened.

"Giratina seems to have understood us!" Cynthia said walking closer to me.

"That Pokemon...that shadowy Pokemon was captured?!" Cyrus gasped.

The two of us turn around to see Cyrus heading our way. He seemed rather tense and angry. "Your doing means this irrational world will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world?" Looks like I just crushed a man's dreams. Sorry, but not sorry.

"Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds?" he asked.

"I'm just doing my job." I simply answered. "I love Pokemon and battling is fun, but I believe doing my job in this world is more important than fulfilling a selfish dream."

"What is that job?!"

"Doing what is right! Stopping the bad guys!"

"I'm NOT a bad guy! Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!"

"I guess. Without it I can't live, duh!"

"Your simplified answers make me sick!"

As a 14 year old, I never really had a lot of profound answers to life's problems. Just keeping it simple and stupid. You know, that K.I.S.S acronym.

"The places we are born, the time we spend living, the languages we speak, we are all different. But the presence of Pokemon unites us. We share our lives with our Pokemon, and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose."

"SILENCE!"

Whoa! This guy needs to take a chill pill. Cynthia couldn't have said it any better. This world of Pokemon is about bonding with people and Pokemon as well as battling and trading with others. We learn about one another as we do so.

"Enough of your blathering! That how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?! That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions rolling inside me: rage, hatred, frustration. These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit!"

I feel this guy, I understand the pain of facing these emotions. Mostly sorrow and rage, but I think we all can come to the conclusion that we all face these ugly emotions.

"We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you: I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my complete and perfect world." Cyrus announced.

"Excuse me! But how can you make a perfect world if you're not perfect yourself?" I asked.

"I never asked you how to do it! One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit."

Cyrus leaves with those words. That man must have gone through a lot of hurt to think of such ways. I wonder what his backstory would have been like? I guess we'll never know. "Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born." Cynthia stated. At the moment, I didn't know what those words meant until MUCH later on.

"Let's go home, the portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world." she suggested.

"Right, I'm not feeling too good here anyway." I said bending over a little.

"Cyrus can be a handful can he?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay."

"Good, ahem. Giratina was written in legend as being on the other side of our world. It stands to reason that it has a link to the other side."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we can talk more later."

Cynthia and I leap into the portal and are transported to an unknown area or at least a place I haven't been to. We were face to face with a huge body of water and behind us was a cave. Just what IS this place?


	33. What Now?

All I could make out of the place was that is felt odd. There's a strong presence here, but why would that be?

"This place?!" Cynthia gasped. She looks all around her to check her surroundings and it's the place known as the Sendoff Spring. "It's said to somehow lead to the great beyond and Giratina was said to live in a world on the opposite side of ours." Thanks for the history lesson, Cynthia! My thoughts eventually reflected on my face, telling the blonde girl I was feeling impatient.

"Oh! I'm sincerely sorry! It's very rude of me!" she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just feeling a strong spiritual force here." I added.

"Same here. Rebekah, you're incredible! You really are a fantastic Trainer!"

"Stop it! You're gonna make me blush!"

"Let me say this on behalf of all Sinnoh: Rebekah, thank you!"

I was moved to tears, there's NO way someone as insignificant as me can do all of this. Truth be told, I was never alone: I had my Pokemon and of course Almighty God with me. Still, it's not enough to satisfy what only friendship can. That's why Cynthia is here: to do just that.

This moment called for a big hug and of course Piplup had to join in. Togepi, still being out of his Pokeball joined in as well. Love and compassion filled our hearts in this moment and that's when the little egg Pokemon started to evolve into Togetic. I was excited to see this unfold! All of my Pokemon have almost fully evolved! Roselia needs to evolve into Roserade and Togetic into Togekiss. What do these two have in common? They both need a Shiny Stone!

"It appears Togepi, well now Togetic felt the overwhelming compassion from us and evolved." Cynthia observed.

"So cool!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! That's right! You have to go tell Professor Rowan! He was very worried about you so you should visit him at his lab."

"Got it! Will I see you again?"

"Of course! Also, take these."

Cynthia gives me two Shiny Stones: one for Roselia and the other for Togetic. "When ready, give it to them." I take Cynthia's advice and run off to Sandgem Town. Thankfully there was a train to get there so I didn't have to walk all the way there. In the game you can use Fly to travel anywhere, but in the real Sinnoh and real world you have to walk or travel by train, bus, car, maybe plane.

When I made it to Sandgem Town, I run into the Professor's lab and I'm met with an unusual welcome.

"Rebekah! You've come back!" Rowan exclaimed. "You...you leave me speechless. You've done it! You really have done it!"

"Jeez! First Cynthia and now you? I'm no one special really-"

"Never has my heart pounded this hard for so long in my 60 years of living!"

My face must have been bright red from all the compliments. I can barely take it all in without smiling big. Lucas was excited as well, but I wonder where Barry is? I bet he'll be jelly when he finds out about this.

"The professor did a lot of checking up after you left." Lucas began. "He was really worried about you, Rebekah. He contacted acquaintances looking for help, and...Rebekah, I'm glad you're safe! Welcome back!"

"Oh yes! There was something I had to tell you." Rowan remembered. "The three Pokemon of the lakes appear to have returned to their homes."

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"So tell me, how are things going for you?"

"Well, uh, okay I guess."

"Let me see your Pokedex...149! What about badges? Seven?! That leaves one more! You're last stop is the Sunnyshore Gym."

"Yeah, but I already stopped the bad guys so I'm content in that."

"But you've come this far, why not obtain the Sunnyshore Gym Badge? And what of the Pokemon League?"

"Wait! Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, if you pass the Elite Four you will get to challenge the champion." Lucas informed.

"Seriously?! I'm in!"

"That's the spirit! This will broaden your horizons further than ever before. Not to mention the opportunities to meet even more Pokemon."

I nod my head in agreement and head on out. To get to Sunnyshore City, I have to go to Veilstone City and through Route 214, Valor Lakefront, and Route 222. I hate having to come back to that stupid stone tower thing. At least Spiritomb is gone and won't haunt me again, I hope. I cycle down to Solaceon Town and turn to the direction that leads to Veilstone City. Seeing the Galactic HQ again gave me chills, but that's over now. Cyrus is gone, so what's next for them?

Upon reaching Route 222, the psychic from before stops me in my tracks. "Please, come inside. I have something to tell you."


	34. Sunnyshore Gym Battle! VS Volkner

"What is it?" I asked.

The psychic offered me a place to sit down after the long journey here. He looked at me with concern as if I lost someone or dealing with a terminal illness. The two of us didn't blink for about 20 seconds and when we did, the boy said, "It's unavoidable, what's going to happen will happen." I was confused. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The pain, it's necessary for you to endure and in time you will become stronger." he explained.

"I don't understand."

"Do you feel pain now?"

"Yes, but also a sense of accomplishment from defeating Team Galactic."

"I see. What I'm trying to say is, you will feel tremendous amounts of pain, but in the end if you don't commit suicide, you will become a stronger person."

"As if, I'm a mess. This pain is all I know, all I feel."

"That's what it may seem, but…"

The boy looked at me with a smile before continuing and placed his hand over my heart. "It's not all your heart will feel. Trust me, this long season of growth will make you one of the strongest human beings alive." Is this kid for real?! There's no way that can be true! I'd love it if it were, but reality is harsh and doesn't give a darn about feelings. Maybe I should have allowed Cyrus to create the new world so I can be a part of it as well. Yet he did say it was all for his sake so...I think I did the right thing.

"I doubt it." I sighed.

"You will, the heart is a muscle so it will get stronger in time."

"I hope so."

"I know so, are you heading to the Sunnyshore Gym?"

"Yes I am."

"I wish you the best of luck then."

"Thanks, see ya!"

I run outside and cycle down Route 222 towards Sunnyshore City. When I make it there, a man with a serious red afro stops me. "Yo! Fellow Trainer!" he yelled while waving. "Your Pokemon are secure inside their Pokeballs, but there's no masking that aura of serious toughness!" What is this guy talking about?

"Oops, sorry, I should introduce myself. The names Flint! I'm one of the Pokemon League's Elite Four!"

"Cool! It's an honor to meet you, my name is Rebekah." I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebekah."

The man then took a moment of silence to grasp an idea. "Maybe you can pull it off." he said. I scratched the back of my head. "Pull what off?" I asked. "It's about this town's Gym Leader. He's really lost his enthusiasm lately because there've been so few good challengers worth his time. He's been so bored, he spends all his time renovating the Gym and then the blackout happened. That sure didn't help lift his mood at all. You know where I'm going with this, don't you? I need you to give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling. I'm counting on you hotshot!"

Boy, that's a lot to take in. So I have to battle this guy so I can help him regain his passion for battling along with getting the final Gym Badge? Two birds in one stone! The thing is, this guy, Volkner uses electric types and I have a huge weakness to that. Piplup, Staraptor, and Togekiss. That's half of my Pokemon! Luxray can't fight that much being an electric type himself. Roserade can possibly put up a fight and Riolu hasn't been trained much at all. I don't want to use Giratina because that'd be cheating.

I do have Alakazam so I may use him instead of Togekiss. Riolu still needs to be trained so I take him to Route 222 along with Piplup to back him up. We encounter many different Pokemon including Wingull, Floatzel, and Electabuzz all varying from different levels. I decided to catch the Electabuzz since he's a rare Pokemon along with Chatot. Riolu was getting stronger by the minute we started training and eventually evolved into Lucario.

"We're not done yet, let's keep going!" I insisted. Piplup nodded with pride and so we continued until we needed to rest at the Pokemon Center. "Should we go back?" I thought. Then I realized it was getting really late so we decided to call it a day and head for the Gym tomorrow.

The moment the sun was over the city, we head for the Gym. Flint was waiting there for some reason. Was he there all day and night? "Yo! Hiya! He's finally come back! He seemed to be feeling upbeat, too. I have a hunch that he recognized your toughness right away. I bet he's getting excited over the thought of battling you. Remember what you have to do, hotshot. Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! Alright hotshot! I'll be waiting for you at the Pokemon League!" Flint left feeling excited himself.

I take a deep breath and enter the Gym. Inside the Gym had an industrial look to it with gears and electrical stuff. Just across from me stood a man with a spiky blonde hairdo while wearing an 80s like blue jacket with yellow buttons on the sleeves.

"All right, challenger. It's not often, but some Trainers manage to come and challenge me. But they've all been boring battles and I didn't even break a sweat battling them." he said yawning a little.

"Try me then!" I insisted.

"Very well, I'm Volkner, the Gym Leader. They say I'm the top Gym Leader in Sinnoh, but anyway I guess we'd better get this done. I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!"

The battle begins! Volkner sends out his first Pokemon: Jolteon and mine being Lucario. Jolteon goes first with Thunder Wave to paralyze Lucario, but he manages to attack using Aura Sphere knocking the electric Pokemon out instantly. Next up is Raichu and he used Focus Blast knocking Lucario out. Perfect! Just perfect! Next up for me is Alakazam and we hit Raichu with Psychic. The electric mouse is still in and uses Signal Beam knocking Alakazam out. I send Roserade out and use Pedal Dance which finally knocks out Raichu. Next up is Luxray and he uses Ice Fang, but some how we manage to hang in by a few HP. I take out a Revive and use it on Lucario along with a Hyper Potion.

With Roserade out, I let Lucario finish Luxray with Aura Sphere. What Roserade did was enough for us to move on. Volkner's last Pokemon is Electivire. "This is it! My trump card!" he announced. This guy looks strong! I don't think we'll win this one. Well, we give it out best. Lucario uses Aura Sphere and it barely does anything. Electivire uses Fire Punch and knocks out Lucario. It looks like I have to send out Staraptor and use Close Combat. Our foe's next attack was a one hit KO leaving me with only two Pokemon left: Piplup and Luxray. Piplup proudly steps in and use Hydro Pump. It does something, but we're left in a pinch after a hit from Thunder Punch. This was it! If this misses, it's all over. I still have Luxray, but it may not be enough to win.

Piplup shoots a huge amount of water leaving our foe in panic. Until, Electivre restores his health a bit with a Sitrus Berry. I'm left with Luxray so we attack using Crunch and of all the times, we get a critical hit and it knocks him out. We've won!

"Hahaha! That was the most fun I've had in battle ever since...I don't know when! It's also made me excited to know you and your team will keep battling to greater heights! This is your eight Gym Badge, you've earned this!"

Volkner gives me the Beacon Badge! Finally I have all eight Gym Badges! Now I can challenge the Elite Four and fight Cynthia. This is so exciting!


	35. Victory Road!

With all eight Gym Badges, I prepare to head off to the Pokemon League. At the end of this tiny island stands a girl who looks oddly familiar. Barry then pops up behind me saying, "Hey! Rebekah! What the?! You went and got all eight Gym Badges of Sinnoh! Aww, you...that's wicked! I envy you!" I giggle at his response of me getting all eight badges.

"But don't think you've won! Because I'm going to be the toughest Trainer ever! You watch me! Before I was dreaming, I wanted to be like my dad. Now, things are different. I thought about what being a Trainer involves and what Pokemon are. We're going to get tougher one step at a time!"

"That's nice, care to challenge me?" I asked.

"I'm not going to challenge you to a battle now. I hate to say it, but I know you're tougher than me. But not a whole lot tougher, just a little. Our difference is about a yard? Nah, not even an inch. What I'm trying to say is that I will catch up to you in no time. If you don't hurry to the Pokemon League, I'll leave you in my wake!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Barry smiled and ran off. The girl who looked familiar walked up to me and asked, "Was that your friend?" I shook my head. "No, he's my rival." The cute little girl giggled. "Seeing how you two get along made me happy somehow. It must be wonderful having a friend like that."

"I told you he's my rival, and may I ask who are you?"

"Sorry, it just made me feel warm seeing the two of you. My name is Jasmine. I came from very far away so I can get stronger. On the way, I met all sorts of people with their Pokemon. They all looked like they were having fun and I felt happy seeing it."

"Same, I wasn't born here in the Sinnoh region. I can't say where I came from, but I'm a Trainer just like you."

"That's awesome! I'm so glad we can relate. By the way, good luck at the Pokemon League."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way then."

A huge body of water stood before me which leads to Route 223. How do I get across? A Lapras accompanies me and gives me a ride through the sea. Mantyke and Seaking populated this body of water. One of each followed us all the way to Victory Road so I capture both of them and they are transported to the PC. I enter the Pokemon Center that is next to the entrance to Victory Road and prepare for my little journey through it. My team consists of: Piplup, Staraptor, Luxray, Alakazam, Roserade, and Lucario. Togekiss was put in the PC for now.

Inside Victory Road was a huge cave with different paths to take. Some lead down and others went up. I need to go up so I follow the path that leads me upwards. Several stones and rocks blocked my way so Alakazam used Psychic to move them away. It appears there's a path that leads down and it's the only way. Maybe it's a huge maze like the Solaceon Ruins. I continue following the path that leads downwards and come across a room with mini bodies of water.

"It looks like we're gonna get wet." I warned. I try to jump across some of them so I can avoid having to swim across. After getting a little soaked, I come across a staircase that leads upwards. I look around and find a rocky mountain that I can climb. When I reach the top, a light beams out of an exit leading to the Pokemon League. "At last!" I cheered. I run outside and into the huge building that almost looks like a castle.

The building inside had a Pokemon Center and Pokemart in one. Beyond the entrance that leads to the Elite Four stands a man with green hair wearing a brick red shirt. I walk up to him and of course Barry barges in.

"Hold it! Don't go off without me! You're challenging the Pokemon League, aren't you?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I answered.

"Hmph! That's why I'm here too! Let's see who's more worthy of making the challenge with a battle!"

"Bring it on!"

Barry sends out his first Pokemon being Staraptor and mine is Piplup. One Ice Beam knocked him out. After seeing this, he sends out Torterra out of frustration, but he doesn't realize ice is really effective on Torterra. Learning that mistake at the cost of his best Pokemon, he sends out Snorlax. Piplup attacks using Hydro Pump while Snorlax uses Earthquake. Both are still in, but the proud penguin is nearly out. We attack with the same moves, and Piplup is knocked out so I send out Staraptor and use Close Combat which knocks Snorlax out. Next up is Floatzel and he attacks with Ice Fang knocking Staraptor out.

I send out Luxray next and make him pay for knocking out two of my Pokemon. With Floatzel out, Barry sends out Rapidash and uses Fire Blast but it misses. Luxray charges at him with Spark and again while dodging Fire Blast and Wil-o-Wisp till the horse is out. Barry's final Pokemon is Heracross so I return Luxray and send out Alakazam. Yes he's weak against bugs, but Heracross is also a fighting type. Not to mention we're faster and knock him out in a lucky critical hit.

"I guess I'm not ready for the Pokemon League if I'm losing to you! Darn it! You watch, though! I'll get tougher and win my way through the Pokemon League! Because I'm going to become the Champion, the toughest Trainer! Rebekah, you better not lose to anyone before me!"

"Got it! I'll be waiting for when that day comes." I smiled.

Barry ran off steamed as ever. Will that boy ever learn his lesson? I guess not. Before challenging the Elite Four, I rest my Pokemon after that battle with Barry. I'll admit, I was on edge thinking I may not be ready because the last Gym battle was a close one. According to the list of who I'm up against, there's Aaron the Bug type user, Bertha who uses Ground types, Flint who uses Fire types, and Lucian who uses Psychic types. Cynthia is all around.

The fact that I can challenge Cynthia made me excited and nervous. I could barely contain myself and so could my Pokemon. When they were done recovering, they all escaped their Pokeballs and comforted me. Piplup cuddled with me along with Staraptor and Luxray. Alakazam remained at my side along with Roserade and Lucario stood in front of me using his aura by holding his paw/hand over me. I don't know what he was doing, but he confirmed that I'm at a state of panic. No duh Sherlock!

"I guess we better get going." I suggested. I stand up and walk over to the man guarding the entrance to the Elite Four. I swallow hard and show him my badge case. He lists all the badges and each of their names brought back memories of each battle. "Very well! Trainer, you've indeed collected all the Gym Badges of Sinnoh! Demonstrate the power that brought you here and go for the glory!" Yeah, let's a go.


	36. The Elite Four

Walking in, I take an elevator that is just a blue platform that leads to the top. I run in through an entrance and meet Aaron, the first member of the Elite Four. The place sure looks like a home for bugs with the little grass patches, some rocks, and a log.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon League! I'm Aaron of the Elite Four, it's good to meet you." he said smiling.

"It's good to meet you too." I said taking a small bow.

"Oh, I should explain, I'm a huge fan of bug Pokemon. Bug Pokemon are nasty-mean, and yet they're beautiful too. Would you like to know why I take on challengers here?"

"Sure."

"It's because I want to become perfect, just like my bug Pokemon! Okay! Let me take you on!"

Aaron does a backflip and lands with pride. His first Pokemon is Yanmega and mine is Piplup. Our foe uses Double Team in hopes of dodging our Ice Beam attack. Tough luck Aaron! Yanmega is out and next up is Scizor. Piplup uses Hydro Pump while Scizor uses Night Slash. With our foe's attack being critical, the proud penguin is left in a pinch. He attacks one last time and goes down in pride. My next Pokemon is Staraptor and we use Aerial Ace. Thankfully it knocks Scizor out.

Our foe's next Pokemon is Vespiquen and uses Defend Order. I command Staraptor to Fly so he can avoid any attacks. Upon coming down, Vespiquen launches an Attack Order, but Staraptor hits her hard making it critical and knocking her out. Heracross is next and boy do we have the type advantage here. One Fly attack knocks him out which is crazy! Is this guy really an Elite Four member? Well, I'm surprised at the next Pokemon Aaron sends out: Drapion.

Drapion uses Ice Fang and freezes Staraptor so I use a Full Restore to heal the status condition as well as any damage done to him. Now that the bird is back in the game, he charges at the giant scorpion with Fly leaving his foe badly damaged. Drapion uses Cross Poison and poisons Staraptor. Still, he attacks with courage and wins the battle.

"I lost with the most beautiful and toughest of bug Pokemon. We lost because I wasn't good enough." Aaron admitted.

"I don't think so. I just had the type advantage." I said.

"Really? Well, still it's back to training camp for me. Anyway, go onto the next room. Three Trainers are waiting for you and are all tougher than me."

"I'm ready!"

"Good luck."

I run to the exit behind Aaron and go up the same elevator. The next room is like a wasteland you'd see in a Road Runner cartoon. Rock formations on the left and right along with a dusty old ground. Oddly in front of me is an old woman with grey hair, but her eyes reflect a kind soul. I walk up to her and say, "I'm here for the next challenge."

"Well, well. You're quite the adorable Trainer, but you've also got a spine" the old lady said.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha! I'm Bertha and I have a preference for Ground-type Pokemon. Well, would you show this old lady how much you've learned?"

"Sure!"

"Very well, prepare yourself, young Trainer!"

Bertha sends out her first Pokemon: Whiscash and mine Roserade. She uses Petal Dance and our foe uses Earth Power. In the end though, Whiscash was knocked out. Next up is Gliscor and being a Flying Pokemon I switch out with Piplup who I revived before I got into battle. He uses Ice Beam before Gliscor had a chance to attack. This is too easy! Next up was Hippowdon and she uses Yawn while Piplup uses Hydro Pump. The hippo Pokemon is knocked out, but Piplup is then lulled asleep. I switch out with Roserade and Bertha sends out Golem. One hit from Pedal Dance and the big rock is out.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" I asked.

"Nope! Go on, Rhyperior!"

The old lady's final Pokemon was sent out: Rhyperior! This Pokemon has a strong body, but it's not strong enough to endure Roserade's Petal Dance. Game, set, match!

"Well you're quite something, youngster." Bertha admitted. "I like how you and your Pokemon earned the win by working as one. That's what makes you so strong."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Ahahaha! I think you can go as far as you want. Dream big, my dear!"

I nod and head on to the next member of the Elite Four who happens to be Flint. You know, the guy with the red afro. His place is above lava or so it seems. The place is hot!

"Yo, Trainer! You had me counting the days on my fingers waiting for you to come." Flint laughed.

"Heh, sorry." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunnyshore. You managed to light a fire in that guy's heart again. How could you not expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle?"

"Right…"

"You're facing a Fire-type user with me. Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!"

Flint sends out his first Pokemon: Houndoom and mine is Piplup. Our foe attacks first using Sunny Day to prepare the battlefield for his other Pokemon. Piplup uses Hydro Pump instantly knocking out the black dog. Flareon was up next and he uses Quick Attack, but it barely does anything. Piplup uses Hydro Pump and knocks out the fiery Eevee. Next up is Rapidash and he uses Solar Beam which knocks out Piplup. Didn't see that one coming.

With Piplup out, I send out Luxray and attack with speed. The fiery horse and electric lion attack each other with Flare Blitz and Spark. Eventually the horse is knocked out due to the amount of damage done with the attack. I take this chance to revive Piplup and switch Luxray out with him. Infernape is my next opponent and he uses Thunder Punch. Great! This guy's prepared, but Piplup refuses to be knocked out again so he uses Hydro Pump and relentlessly shoots water till his foe is vanquished or quenched rather.

Flint's final Pokemon is Magmortar. Thankfully Piplup is faster, but this guy has high defense so the proud penguin is knocked out by Thunder Bolt. Luxray is back in the game and attacks using Spark. With the damage already done by Piplup, our foe is knocked out. Flint was left speechless.

"Whew! Burnt right down to cinders." he said wiping off some sweat.

"You put up a good fight, I didn't see many of those attacks coming." I admitted.

"Right, but you still won. Good luck fighting the next one."

Lucian is my next opponent. He's a psychic type user so I may have a hard time fighting him. Before heading off to battle, I recover my Pokemon so I won't go in unprepared. My first Pokemon will be Luxray since his attack Crunch is a dark type move. I go on in and his room is purple (my favorite color) with four glowing orbs at all corners. The man's hair is even purple! The glasses give off a smart vibe along with his outfit.

"Ah, you timed your arrival well." he said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I've just finished reading a book you see. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucian, a Psychic type user. I must say, you've already proven yourself to be outstanding by coming this far. They say I am the toughest of the Elite Four. I'm afraid I will have to go all out against you to live up to that reputation."

Lucian sends out Mr. Mime and I send out Luxray. With Luxray being the fastest, he attacks using Crunch knocking out our foe's first Pokemon. Next up is Bronzor so I switch out with Piplup and use Hydro Pump. I know Bronzor is a tough Pokemon and I want Luxray to fight the solely psychic type Pokemon. He attacks with Earthquake in hopes of knocking Piplup out, but he stands proud in defeating his foe. Next up is Espeon so I switch out with Luxray. One Crunch was all it took, but he was left damaged after a Psychic attack.

Alakazam was up next and I thought I had this, but our foe managed to get us first. I allow Piplup to fight while I recover Luxray. When he's ready, we finish him off and fight the final Pokemon: Gallade. Crunch is regularly effective, but we manage to lower his defense each attack. However with Drain Punch, Gallade regains health each hit. Still, it's not enough to hold on. That said, we win the battle.

"Congratulations! You've now beaten the Elite Four. However, that doesn't mean you're done with the Pokemon League." Lucian informed.

"Yeah I know." I said smiling.

"I should warn you, the Champion is far stronger than the Elite Four. Now, go on. Step through the doorway to your final battle."

This is it! I'm going to see Cynthia and battle her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. It's not really a matter of winning or losing, it's the fact I have social anxiety. I don't know what to say. What do I do other than battle? If I win or lose, will I ever see Cynthia ever again?


	37. VS Cynthia

The elevator rises to the next floor. The hallway is longer than normal and each step increases my heartrate. Before entering the Champion's room, I recover my Pokemon and take a few moments to calm my nerves. But the rushing inside my body won't stop. So I walk in and the room is lit up with futuristic lights and the overall colors are black and grey. There in front of me stands the one who I can call friend, Cynthia.

"Uh, I made it." I said sheepishly.

"I told you we'd meet again." Cynthia said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Have you been keeping well?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you for Mt. Coronet and the Distortion World. I'm truly grateful."

"No problem, I was just doing what needed to be done."

"I thought so. Together, you and your Pokemon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too."

"Heh, I wouldn't say that but okay."

"From the first time we met, compared to now, you've gotten stronger. The power you learned...I can feel it emanating from you. But that's enough talk, let's get with why you're here. I, Cynthia, as the Pokemon League Champion accept your challenge!"

"Here we go…"

I didn't know what to expect so I send out Piplup as my first Pokemon. Cynthia's first of all Pokemon is Spiritomb. Immediately, Piplup and I freak out. This is the Pokemon that almost killed me! Piplup attacks relentlessly with Hydro Pump in hopes of knocking it out ASAP, but it's futile. Spiritomb uses Dark Pulse, sending a wave of dark aura towards us.

"Stop!" I yelled in pain. It seems the dark aura affected me too, but why? Could it be the trauma from before? "It hurts!" Cynthia felt bad seeing me like this, but the fight had to go on. Piplup fought for me and defeated the ghost Pokemon. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "I think so, this just hurts." Cynthia decided to halt the battle for a moment to find out what's wrong with me. She's so sweet!

"Where do you hurt?" she asked.

"Right here." I said pointing to my chest.

Cynthia didn't know what to do for that, other than to try and relax me. She held onto me in hopes of it making me feel better. "Thanks. This helped." I said smiling. With that, we return to the battle. Her next Pokemon is Roserade. I still think I have a chance so I keep Piplup in. Our foe uses Energy Ball knocking Piplup out. Well, that worked. I send out Staraptor and use Fly. When he lands, he scores! Cynthia's next Pokemon is Milotic so I switch out with Roserade.

"I like your taste in Pokemon!" she commented.

"Thanks!" I said smiling.

"Don't get cocky!"

Roserade uses Petal Dance while Milotic uses Ice Beam. Oh, duh! That's why I switched out with Roserade: to avoid that weakness but I couldn't. Whoops! Still, we hang in by a thread and in the end knock out Milotic. Next up is Togekiss so I switch out with Luxray. We attack with Spark, leaving our foe paralyzed. Still he manages to hit him with Aura Sphere. But we're not done yet! All it takes is one more Spark!

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

"Don't think you've won just yet, Lucario!"

Cynthia sends out Lucario and uses Extreme Speed. Barely in, Luxray uses Spark as one final attack before being knocked out. I send out Staraptor and use Close Combat. Thankfully that took care of him. Our Champion sends out her best Pokemon, Garchomp!

"I can't remember the last time I was put into a corner like this." she admitted.

"It's not over though, but no matter what happens, you will always be a Champion to me." I said.

"Thanks! Stay sharp my friend because the battle is still on!"

While Staraptor fights, I revive Piplup and switch out with him. He uses Ice Beam and somehow she's still in. "No, not yet! This battle is too much fun to end right now!" I'm sorry Cynthia, but it seems victory is mine. Garchomp comes in with the famous Giga Impact while Piplup uses Ice Beam. Our attack freezes the dragon and knocks her out.

"We...won?" I said in complete shock.

"Yes, just a few moments ago you were the strongest challenger. Now you are the strongest Trainer in Sinnoh. You're the new Champion!" Cynthia announced.

I was blown away, me the Champion?! Impossible! "I...don't know what to say." Cynthia smiled and walked towards me.

"You've defeated the entire Pokemon League. Now you're the new Champion." she said smiling.

"Yeah, but...I can't be the Champion." I confessed.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not from here! Besides, I want you to remain the Champion of Sinnoh. The only reason I came here was to see you. I fought my way here because I knew you'd be here waiting for me."

"Spoken like a true Pokemon Trainer. Rebekah, I thank you for always staying true. Still, I think it's only fair we register you and your Pokemon into the Hall of Fame."

"Sounds good to me. Will you remain the Champion?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Cynthia and I take the elevator up to the Hall of Fame. Walking on the red carpet to a hall of statues felt amazing. Beyond where I'm standing is the Hall of Fame. Suddenly, a familiar old man walks in to congratulate me on the last battle.

"Oh, hello, Professor Rowan." Cynthia said rather shocked.

"Hm. A child I enlisted for my Pokedex project has come this far. It's only natural that I come and witness the child's crowning glory."

"Uh, Professor Rowan, I may have won, but Cynthia will remain the Champion here." I informed.

"Oh is that so? Still, I feel that I shouldn't call you a child anymore. You have grown into a real Champion."

"Professor, you still enjoy the enthusiasm kids bring your research, don't you?"

It seems these two share quite a bond. Well, Cynthia did explore the Sinnoh region herself. The two take me into the Hall of Fame where a floating machine with six holes remains. I think that's where I register my Pokemon.

"It's been a long while since I last entered this room." Rowan said admiring his surroundings.

"If your last time here was when I became Champion, then yes, that would be quite a long time ago." Cynthia giggled.

"So Rowan was originally Champion?" I asked.

"Yes, Rebekah, welcome to the Hall of Fame."

I walk up to the machine and place my Pokeballs there. On a touch screen, I register my name and it takes a photo of me. Now that I'm registered in the Hall of Fame, it's time I head home. Twinleaf Town? No, Earth, silly! It's time I go to my REAL home! My job here is finished! Still, I feel as if I want to stay. Perhaps there IS unfinished business to take care of.

"Cynthia, thank you." I said giving her a hug.

"I should be thanking you for that battle. You've grown strong Rebekah, don't deny that."

"I'll do my best."

*flash*

It appears Rowan photographed this moment. He gives me the picture and thankfully my eyes were not closed. When I get to my home in Twinleaf Town, I'll frame it. A lot has happened up to this point and it seems there's still a lot more adventures to come. As the journey continues...


	38. The Journey Continues!

When the train stops at Jubilife City, I cycle to Twinleaf Town. It's almost sundown so I make haste. My "mom" welcomes me home and offers dinner which appears to be some kind of stir fry. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be and besides I'm tired of eating berries all the time. After dinner, I rush upstairs to put the photo in a frame and go to bed. Piplup sleeps on a carpet since my bed isn't big enough for the two of us.

The next day, I wake up in the same room and walk down stairs. "Rebekah! Barry came looking for you awhile ago. I don't know what it was about, but he was shouting about you needing to get on a ship at Snowpoint City." With that in mind, I race outside and to Jubilife City to take the train. I'm not dressed for the cold there, but I'll be gone in a flash. I talk to the man by the boat and ask him where a blonde kid went. He gave me an option to go to a place called the Battle Zone so I go there.

Before heading off, a sweet and familiar face pops by to see me. My face lit up seeing Cynthia again. Is she coming along with me?

"I thought you would come, I'm glad I waited for you!" she said with a smile of an angel.

"You waited here for me?! How sweet!" I said embracing her.

"What are friends for?"

This brought tears to my eyes. I cannot even begin to describe how I felt. All I know is that it's a wonderful feeling.

"I think it's good that our world is constantly changing. Of course, I don't want it to become what only one person wants. A world like Cyrus envisions...no one would want that." she explained.

"Except for Cyrus." I added.

"Right. The kind of world I want to see is where everyone can share their joy. Where Pokemon and the people around them can be happy for each other. I want the world to become a place where everyone is smiling."

"Sad to say not everyone smiles."

"Yes, but still the world could be so much better if we all tried to make it that way."

I agree with Cynthia to a certain extent, but not everyone agrees on one thing. For example, not all people are Christians or Muslims. We all have our own way whether it's made up, or a set of rules. Cyrus had his own way of living, his own ideals and such. It will be like that till the world ends. Because of free will, we get to choose whom we will serve.

"I want you to keep traveling to many far off places and meet all kinds of people and Pokemon. I came all the way here just so I could say that to you." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, you sure have wisdom." I said smiling.

"Your horizons will expand again if you visit the Fight Area as well. I hope our paths cross again!"

"Me too! I want to see you as much as I can."

"I second that."

Is this woman an angel?! I've never met a sweeter person than her in my life! "Aye, aye, then! Let's set sail!" the sailor said. I walk in the boat and it takes off. We sail across ice debris which appears to be no threat. I still can't get over what happened back there. I'm so glad I decided to stick around! When I arrive, I see Barry waiting for me so I rush on over to him.

"Oh, hey, Rebekah! What took you so long?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia stopped by to see me and-"

"I'm fining you $100 million!"

"You never change, do you?"

"Ah, never mind the fine. Come with me, will ya?"

I wonder what Barry wants to show me? He walks me over to this huge walkway where two ponds are side by side. There stand two men: Flint and Volkner. Why are they here? Not that I hate them or anything. I'm just curious. Did something happen?

"I tried to get into the Battle Frontier, which happens to be here. Then these guys came along and got in my face about it. Like, they're saying they want to test me if I'm good enough and all that." he explained.

"Let me guess, I have to help you fight them?" I asked.

"Are you psychic?"

"No, you're just easy to read. Let's do this!"

"Just like at Spear Pillar, let's show them who we really are!"

"This situation just cooks! The drama and tension sizzles!" Flint said getting fired up.

"I don't know how I managed to get myself into this, but...show me that got you through the Pokemon League!"

Here we go! Volkner sends out Luxray and Flint sends out Houndoom. I send out Piplup and Barry sends out Staraptor. Houndoom attacks first using Flamethrower on Staraptor, but Piplup puts the fire out with Hydro Pump. Staraptor engaged with Close Combat on Houndoom and knocks him out. Luxray closes in on Piplup with Thunder Fang, but he misses and the proud penguin shoots him with Hydro Pump. So far Barry and I are in the lead!

Their next Pokemon are Flareon and Jolteon. What a combo! Piplup uses Hydro Pump while Flareon uses Overheat, but the fires are drenched as well as Flareon. Jolteon comes ar Staraptor with a Charge Beam zapping his foe. The poor bird could not withstand it so he fainted. Barry sends out Torterra out of rage and type advantage. Flint's next Pokemon is Magmortar.

"Rebekah hold on, okay?!" he warned me.

"What for?" I asked.

Torterra used Earthquake so Piplup braced for impact. But as it turns out, he learns Protect. Both Magmortar and Jolteon are knocked out leaving Volkner with Electivire. This guy is toast! We go with the same strategy and win. Flint was left speechless yet again.

"Hey! Don't burn out on us!" Volkner said shaking the guy around. "Now you're just getting in the way."

"Sorry." Flint said giggling.

"Hahaha! That was a blast! Our combination came up short, but you're also a lot tougher as well. Promise me we'll do this again. I'll see to taking this husk home."

"We'll see." I answered.

Flint and Volkner leave the Fight Area feeling okay with the battle. Barry sure felt proud of himself wearing that smile on his face while standing up straight like a soldier. "See? I got a lot tougher, yeah?" he asked. I just agreed with him because I didn't want to get into an argument. "Okay, I'm off to the Fronti…" Suddenly, a man with spiky blonde hair bumps into Barry. He's wearing a green jacket with all kinds of belts on it for some reason.

"What's this all about?!" he asked

"What the...DADDY?!" Barry gasped.

"Huh? Ah! If it isn't Barry! You've grown all sturdy! And Rebekah, too! I haven't seen you in a long time either! Your mom told me you'd gone off to the Battle Zone so I had to come looking for you. Are you two going to take the Battle Frontier challenge?"

"I was, until you bumped into me."

"Sorry, anyway, the Frontier has five facilities that are all dedicated to battling. Each one has a unique set of rules, so they're all different. Of course, you have to be good to win at any of them. Anyway, I'm satisfied to see that you're both doing well."

Palmer then let's us know that he will be waiting for us at the Battle Frontier. I don't think I'll be heading to the Battle Frontier because there's apparently a whole lot more to explore here.

"My dad is cool, huh? I mean, when it gets right down to it. You think so too, right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." I admitted.

"He's a Frontier Brain after all, he's the Tower Tycoon! I want to be cool like my dad!"

"Well, you're getting there."

"Thanks. You know, that's the one reason I decided to become a Trainer! Ooh, what am I going to do? Should I make the challenge now or train some more?"

Barry impatiently tapped his foot thinking on what to do. Already I've decided to go on and explore. There's this Resort Area I want to check out along with Stark Mountain. I didn't realize these places existed till now.

"Okay! I've decided! I'm going to get tougher! By a lot! I finally made it here! There's no need for haste now."

"Right, good luck!"

With that, Barry was off. I'll admit, the kid's grown on me a little. Before heading off, a boy with red hair in a spiky man bun walks up to me. "Hey, hey. I just watched you two battle. You're something special, aren't you? Beating an Elite Four like that." he said. "Just who are you?" I asked. The boy face palmed.

"Oh, right, howdy. The name's Buck. I'm usually training at the Survival Area or Stark Mountain. You should come up there, you'll get toughened up for sure!"

"I plan on it!"

"Awesome! See ya!"

That dude is almost as passionate as Barry. Not to mention he gives off an energetic vibe. Well, it looks like I'm-wait! What's this? A vibration is coming from my pocket and it's my Pokedex. According to it, I saw every Pokemon in Sinnoh! You know what this means?! I've gotta pay an old man a visit!


	39. National Pokedex & Pokemon Mansion

It appears I'll have to head back to Sandgem Town to inform Professor Rowan on the Pokedex. So I take the boat back to Snowpoint City, but the sailor was kind enough to drop me off near Veilstone City where I can take the train to Jubilife City. Near the Professor's Lab, I find Lucas just standing there.

"Hey, I need to see Rowan because I just finished his Pokedex." I told him.

"Really?! Come with me!"

The two of us walk into Professor Rowan's lab. "Ah, Rebekah! You've come to show me your Pokedex?" he asked. I nodded and handed it to him. The old geezer was blown away! "Excellent work, Rebekah! This will certainly help with my studies on Pokemon evolution." So, what now? The question is answered when Professor Oak enters the room. Boy was I excited!

"Greetings, Professor Rowan! It's been a very long time!" he said smiling. "I'll tell you, Sinnoh certainly is a long trip from Kanto. Of course, if it means meeting new Pokemon, there's no distance too great for the likes of us to travel."

"Professor Oak! It's an honor!" I said taking a bow.

"Who's this?"

"Allow me to introduce you to my young assistant, she's filled every page of the Sinnoh Pokedex for me." Rowan said proudly.

"Ah, well, very glad to meet you! I've been hearing a great deal about you from Professor Rowan lately. He's been exuberant in praise about a fantastic young Trainer. I see that you live up to-no-that you've surpassed his praise."

"Gosh! I don't know what to say." I said blushing.

"You've also got an impeccable sense of timing. You see, I had an errand to run for Professor Rowan on my visit here. He'd asked me to bring the data for the National Pokedex. So, since you're here, let me upgrade your Pokedex with the National Mode. After all, there are many kinds of Pokemon in this world of ours!"

Oak upgrades my Pokedex to the National Pokedex. Well, it's a good thing I came here, right? "I'm afraid it won't be easy to complete the National Pokedex." Oak warned. "However, I'm sure you will make an honest attempt on our behalf!" I nodded in agreement.

"Have no fear, Rebekah will get the job done." Rowan said confidently. "By the way, what compelled you to visit the Sinnoh region?"

"Ah, yes. I've heard that the Pal Park is now open. If I remember correctly, it's at the end of Route 221. The Pal Park has a special system that attracts every imaginable kind of Pokemon from every region. I've come to make sure that system is operating properly." Oak answered.

"Cool! I should check that out too!" I thought out loud.

"Yes, you should. Oops! I'll be late for my meeting if I don't get going! It was a pleasure to meet the both of you! Bye, now!"

The legendary Professor Oak has left the building! "Off he goes, as busy as ever." Rowan said. Reminds me of a lot of people. Really, just about everyone I know is always busy and when they want to hang I'm busy. What's up with that?!

"Now, Rebekah. I have a gift here as your reward for completing the Sinnoh Pokedex." Rowan hands me a Poke Radar. It looks like a futuristic tablet. Pretty cool! "That's the Pokemon Radar, or just Poke Radar for short. Use it, and it will indicate grass patches where Pokemon are lurking. I'd prepared that to help my field assistants put together the Sinnoh Pokedex, but you took care of that! I'm sure it will be useful for your goal of filling the National Pokedex."

Now that's over, it's time to go on that adventure I planned. But, it appears Piplup wants my attention for some reason. "Hey, I heard there are rare Pokemon at that mansion on Route 212." he informed. Maybe I should go there first? Well, why not? I take the train to Hearthome City which is close to Route 212. I cycle to the mansion and enter the huge building.

Inside the mansion, I smell a rich aroma coming from the room ahead of me. It's as if it's taunting me. Before going there though, a maid with green hair welcomes me.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I heard there are rare Pokemon here." I answered.

"Ah, yes! Go to the Trophy Garden here in the back."

It was the room where I smelled that rich aroma from. The garden was huge and Pokemon were everywhere. One in particular ran up to me and that one was a Plusle. He appeared to have "fallen in love" with me for some reason. Wait! I don't know Attract!

"It seems this Plusle loves you." the maid giggled.

"Yeah, I wonder if he wants to come along with me." I thought.

The Plusle nodded instantly so I took a Pokeball out and put him in. Immediately, Plusle was caught. How strange, why does he want to come with me? Well, the Pokeball is transferred to the PC so I'll have to pick him up later and train him. Now I explore the garden for any other Pokemon that may want to come with me. Good thing I did because a Pichu engages in battle with me. Piplup pecks at him and I throw a Pokeball now that I have the chance.

It wiggles once, twice, thrice...got it! Well, with it being lunch time I take a break at the Hearthome Pokemon Center. There I can pick up Plusle and train him. I switch out Alakazam with him. Now that we're all set, it's time to set sail to the Fight Area again!

Route 230 is my next stop, which appears to be a small forest and followed by a huge body of water. Thankfully another Lapras is there to take me to the other side which is Route 229. According to the map, I can either go to the Resort Area or to Route 228 which leads to Stark Mountain. I think I'll go to Route 228 because I can use an adventure. Well, I asked for it! A huge sandstorm brews in so I try to cover my eyes to avoid getting sand in them.

Up on a hill, there's a small building so I take refuge in it. I just hope whoever's in it won't get mad at me for barging in. The home has a nice wooden floor with bookshelves, a table, and a small table with a laptop. There an old man sits by it.

"Hey there, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." I said sheepishly.

"Not at all, have a seat." he said pulling out a chair.

I sit down beside him and look out the window. The storm probably won't let up. "Hang on, that Badge, it's from Sunnyshore's Gym?" he asked. I nodded. "You've been to that port town, then would you lend an ear to this old man's tale?" I nodded again.

"No, I shouldn't burden you with this. My grandson grew up in that city by the sea. Worn down by trying to live up to his parents' expectations, he found refuge in tinkering with machines. I wonder even now I should have taken him in and raised him myself. Though I'm not certain if that would have been a good choice or not. I don't think anyone could say. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of this to you."

"It's okay, besides, your story helped pass the time for the storm."

We look outside and the storm is dissipating. So I walk back outside and continue my journey. There are miles of sand and rock. I wonder though, that boy he was talking about, was it Volkner? It's just a thought. Besides, my fourteen year old brain isn't that observant.

Continuing the journey, I find a small cavern with nothing in it other than a Hard Rock. How odd. According to the map, I have to go Route 227 in order to go to Stark Mountain so I head that way. Good thing I did because I encounter Barry and Crasher Wake. Why are they here? Is something going on other than training?


	40. Venture to Stark Mountain

The two look my way and are shocked. "Oh, if it isn't Rebekah! It's been awhile!" Wake said rather excited. "You've grown so tough that you're training out here now. Everyone keeps getting tougher and tougher and in doing that, they develop closer bonds with their Pokemon."

"That's my master! Those are words of wisdom!" Barry boasted.

"What? Are you still having trouble understanding?" Wake asked. "I don't for a second ever recall accepting you as my apprentice! I mean, if it's wrestling moves, I can show you all you like, but…"

"Aww, master! Don't be that way! You've got me into that club in the Survival Area!"

"How did I get involved in this? So, anyway, Rebekah, are you going to Stark Mountain?"

"Yes I am!" I answered.

"The wild Pokemon there are very tough. If your Pokemon aren't trained well, they'll have a miserable time. Then again, that kind of challenge is an exciting prospect. But no matter what, you'd better be fully prepared!"

"Got it!"

"I've got to get ready for another tournament. Farewell!"

Crash Wake makes his leave while humming that same tune from the first time I met him. I've never been a fan of the guy, but he's nice. It astonishes me that Barry calls him "master" because I don't see Wake as a sensei. Maybe that's just me.

"You know, I think I got a little tougher again." Barry mentioned. "That's why I'm off to the Battle Frontier so I can make some challenges! Master! Wait for me!"

Barry ran off after Crasher Wake. Well, it looks like I'm going to Stark Mountain alone. Before heading off, there's a small home here so I take a break from running all over the place. Inside there's an old lady who is a kind soul. She offers me and my Pokemon a place to rest for the time being. I love the vibrant colors of the home! The blue carpet, tan wallpaper, a small kitchen, a bed, a small table and chair, and a TV.

"So, darling, what brings you all this way?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Stark Mountain." I said taking a seat on the bed.

"Is that so? Please do be careful going up there, I heard there are strong Pokemon up there."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't stop me."

"Do you desire to become stronger?"

"Kind of, I'm weak as a person emotionally. The smallest thing makes me cry."

"You're not weak, you're just hurting. Am I right?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"It won't be like that for long, my dear. You just need to recover. Why not take a good night's rest here?"

"May not be a bad idea."

The sun was already setting so it'd be wise to rest for the night. But where is the old lady gonna sleep? I guess it'll be on her chair. She doesn't mind, at least I hope so. The next day, I continue my adventure to Stark Mountain. It appears I'm getting close seeing that there's a little bit of climbing to do. But I've gotten used to it after Spear Pillar.

When I reach the top of this mountain, I encounter Buck who is training up here. The punk notices me and says, "Yo, if it isn't Rebekah! Out training right away, are you? So, uh, since you're training anyway, can you do me a favor?" I sigh and agree. "I'd like you to patrol Stark Mountain for me." What a relief! "I was heading there already." I said. This made Buck very happy.

"Up past here, there's this volcano. It's Stark Mountain." he said beginning to explain. "Deep inside it is this special rock called the Magma Stone. I can't explain it well, but it's really important. It keeps a Pokemon asleep, but lately I've been hearing rumors about vandals in Stark Mountain. They say goons is spaces suits are causing trouble there."

"Team Galactic!" I gasped. "I thought I defeated them!"

"Well it seems they're relentless. Listen, my Pokemon need rest so I'm off to the Pokemon Center. So if you could get up to Stark Mountain now, that'd be great."

"Got it!"

"Thanks!"

Buck heads onto the Pokemon Center while I book it to Stark Mountain. It's getting really hot up here so I must be getting close. I hate the heat! I prefer the cold because if I'm too cold I can bundle up. In the heat I have to be next to an air conditioner. Besides, in the winter, there's snow and the nostalgic holidays of Thanksgiving and Christmas. That's the time I got into Pokemon and when my grandma was around. Of course, the fourteen year old me doesn't know this.

When I finally reach Stark Mountain, the heat intensifies. Heck, there's pools of lava here and there. I better not fall in! Buck was right, I see two Galactic Grunts near the entrance.

"This is it! Stark Mountain!" Grunt 1 exclaimed. "Now we need to get deep inside. Let's do this!"

The two grunts walk closer to the entrance, but the second one stops for a moment and says, "Yeah, but can that old guy really take over?" What old guy? Does he mean that weird professor guy? "Yeah, I hear you." Grunt 1 agreed. "That elder Charon is a Commander, but he can't replace Master Cyrus. Maybe this is a good time for me to be done with this Team Galactic thing." At least they're considering it. The two race inside and so do I.

Big mistake! The two grunts, Charon, Mars, and Jupiter are there. I'm toast! Here I brought Plusle to train and he's not ready. What have I gotten myself into?!


	41. Mars & Jupiter: End of Team Galactic?

"Hey! You! Tell us where Master Cyrus went. Where were you after you disappeared at Spear Pillar?" Mars angrily asked.

Jeez! Just jump right in and yell at me why don't you! Mars always seems to be so angry. "I was in the Distortion World." I answered honestly.

"Huh? The Distortion World?! Where Giratina was? You're not making any sense! Don't play that card with me!" Mars yelled yet again.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled back.

"Fine! You don't want to talk? I'll bash you and make you talk!"

"I'm telling the truth! He's stuck there in the Distortion World!"

"Liar! You kidnapped him! I bet you and that Sherlock guy locked him up!"

Man! This girl doesn't believe anything I'm saying! I guess I don't have any other choice. It's time to battle! Mars sends out Bronzong and I send out Piplup. The little guy uses Hydro Pump which puts a dent in our foe. Bronzong uses Extrasensory sending Piplup all over the place, but he manages to stand strong and take down his foe. Next up is Golbat so Piplup uses Ice Beam to freeze her. She never stood a chance! Mars' final Pokemon is Purugly. The two go all out: Piplup uses Hydro Pump while Purugly uses Shadow Claw. Both attacks hit and both Pokemon faint.

"What's with you?! Do you have a vendetta against me?!" Mars angrily asked.

"I don't know what that means, but you were too easy." I said smiling.

"Grr! My Pokemon let me down again! How am I supposed to get information about our missing Master Cyrus?"

"I thought I told you! He's stuck in the Distortion World!"

Mars's anger didn't cool at all. She really must not like me! Will anyone believe me?! Jupiter looks disgusted at what just happened. "Mars, you really are weak. Pitifully so." she said insulting her fellow Commander. "You make me embarrassed to be a Commander like you. I'll go up next, I want to know what became of Master Cyrus, too." I don't like going up against Jupiter, not after what happened back in Eterna HQ. Those scars still ache every now and then. It didn't help that she walked up to me and poked at my chest.

"Does it still hurt?" Jupiter proudly asked.

"Stop." I groaned. "If you want to know what happened to Cyrus, he's in the Distortion World."

"I don't believe that!"

Jupiter hit me harder like it'd help get the truth out. I keep telling it, but the problem is she won't take it. Sensing that I'm in trouble, Staraptor escapes his Pokeball. "Let's settle this in a battle!" I suggested. She agreed and we used our Pokemon to fight. Jupiter sends out Bronzong and I stick with Staraptor. He uses Close Combat, lowering his defenses so our foe engages with Extrasensory and knocks him out. In his place, I send out...Plusle?! He escaped his Pokeball itching for a battle.

"Wait! Plusle, you're not ready yet!" I exclaimed.

The little guy disagreed and used Thunder taking out the foe instantly. HOW?! Is this Plusle a god?! Next up was Golbat, even with a type disadvantage, she swiftly took out the new Pokemon by dodging all of his attacks and hitting him hard. Now I can choose, next up is Luxray. He engages with Spark and Golbat comes at him with Poison Fang. Luxray is poisoned, but his foe is out. Jupiter's final Pokemon is Skuntank.

"If I win, I'd love to have the honor of tearing you apart again!" she happily said.

"Why did you do that to me back there?!" I asked.

"I find pleasure in making my foe's suffer, especially you! Now that you refuse to tell us where Master Cyrus is, I will be sure to cut deep to your heart!"

Has she gone mad?! I guess it's a threat to get me to spill the truth out again. But I AM telling the TRUTH! Mars agreed to it, especially now that I humiliated her. I'm too shocked to say anything, the ache of the scars intensify so Luxray attacks on his own. Due to the poison, he fails to vanquish his foe. I still have Pokemon left and I choose Lucario. He engages with Close Combat relentlessly knowing what Jupiter is capable of doing. The brave Pokemon is weakened, but he finished what he wanted to accomplish.

"How dare you!" Jupiter growled. "Grunts take her-"

"Okay! That's it for me! I'm going to look for Master Cyrus." Mars announced. "The Distortion World, I should go there right?"  
"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I said annoyed.

"I'm quitting Team Galactic. Jupiter, you can deal with it!"

"Following Mars's lead at anything irks me, but…" Jupiter thought out loud.

Jupiter thought for a moment on what to do: quit Team Galactic and do her own thing or stick with them. It dawned on her that she has desires outside of Team Galactic, but one of them is to make me suffer for all the suffering I caused her. Still…

"I'm quitting to do my own thing, too." Jupiter announced. "Team Galactic's just no fun without Master Cyrus around. So, old-timer, go ahead. Do what you want with Team Galactic."

"There you have it. We're going back to being ordinary girls. You can mop up whichever way you want." Mars said leaving.

"Says you. An 'ordinary girl' you're not. What should I do now? Is leaving on a journey the right idea?"

I didn't know what to say to Jupiter. All I knew was, she was over harming me, at least for now. She leaves Stark Mountain to go anywhere she desired. I was hoping to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to say one word. It looks like Team Galactic is over, almost. There are some Grunts and then this old geezer to deal with. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

"So impressionable and impetuous. What do they see in Cyrus?" Charon wondered. "Immature, overthinking buffoon. He goes through the trouble of assembling Team Galactic for what? Ultimately, he destroys his own creation for his ludicrous vision. It's no thanks to him that I have to struggle with the pieces. But that's fine, the young can live with their dreams. I prefer to remain firmly in reality and for that, money is paramount."

"..." I remain silent with a blank stare.

"You there, child, I'm not dealing with you. After all, the other Galactic members who did all suffered consequences. We'll be off to collect the Magma Stone. It's all for the money!"

Again, I couldn't say anything, why? What's going on? Why isn't anything computing anymore? It's as if my brain is unaware of what's going on. All I can hear is ringing in my ears, and a muffled sound in the distance. My body refuses to move because it feels weighed down from the inside.

"Come on." a voice said. "We have to go after them!" It was Piplup! He recovered on his own, but how?

"Gr..I know that." I said groaning a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My heart feels heavy."

"Let me make it lighter."

Piplup climbed onto my shoulder and cuddled me. I pet him, then pull him in for a hug. This made it easier for me to walk down the mountain and up another. It led me to a cavern and inside was a vast indoor canyon. The path before me was a bit narrow so I had to watch my step.

"Hey, Rebekah, wait up!" a voice yelled. It's that punk Buck! I guess he followed me here. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, this old guy is after the Magma Stone. Oh yeah! I fought Team Galactic!" I remembered.

"What?! Team Galactic's here?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky to still be here."

"Gotcha! Let's team up and go together."

"Okay, two's better than one I guess."

"Great! You won't regret teaming up! I'll keep your Pokemon healthy!"

"Thanks, I think they went over there."

There's a cavern clear on the other side so we'll have to walk and climb carefully. It's a long way there, but we can do it.


	42. The Magma Stone

Buck and I carefully walk down the path to our left in hopes it's the fastest route to the cavern. Heck, we don't even know if that's where the Magma Stone is. Why do we care? Because that's where Team Galactic will be. Charaon is in it for the money and nothing else. He's unaware that taking the stone is a bad idea. It keeps Heatran asleep and if woken up it won't be a pretty sight. Of course, I'm blind to that because information goes in one ear and out the other. You have no idea how many embarrassing mistakes I had to make in order to keep info in my head. Way too many!

The path we walked on took us to the top where the cavern is. It really didn't matter which was we went, both led to the cavern. "Here we are! Team Galactic's inside, right?" Buck asked. "This is it, no fooling around!" The little punk walks in ahead of me and I tail behind him. Once inside we catch Charon in the middle of a conversation.

"Cyrus disappeared. Mars and Jupiter quit. Saturn said he would look after what remains of Team Galactic. But he won't join me. So foolish of him! So very foolish of the rest of them! Throwing away Team Galactic! After all the effort we took as a team to make it grow. That power could have made us rich beyond imagination. But enough of that, the Magma Stone will be mine."

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Maybe Stark Mountain erupted? All I know is if Charon takes that Magma Stone, Heatran won't be happy. "Hey, you! Team Galactic! What's going on here?!" Buck asked. The old geezer runs up and takes the Magma Stone. "Eh? What's this, then? Chased me here, have you?" he asked knowing full well why we're here.

"I like seeing children try their best, but too bad for you! You're too late! With this Magma Stone I will awaken the legendary Pokemon Heatran!" Charon said holding it up high.

"Heatran?!" I gasped.

"That's right! I will control the volcano's eruptions to extort money by the millions! Fear me! For I am Charon! The boss of the reborn Team Galactic!"

Well, we have to stop him, right? But how? That question is answered when a Croagunk comes out of nowhere and steals the Magma Stone from under Charon's nose. "No! The Magma Stone!" he gasped.

"Excellent work, Croagunk!" said a familiar voice. "Pah!" It was Looker! He was disguised as a bolder this whole time and I didn't know. Boy is this guy good! He walks up to his foe with no fear hinted in his eyes. "Now, old timer, the International Police cordially requests your cooperation. I am sure you have much to tell us about the new Team Galactic. With Cyrus, Mars, and Jupiter gone, you are all that is left."

If this succeeds, Team Galactic is history. The two grunts are scared that the International Police is here so they make a break for it. What cowards! It's obvious they know they cannot hope to stand a chance against Looker. "Gah, what a mess." Charon complained. "Uh, International Police? What are you saying? I know nothing! A new Team Galactic? Extorting with Heatran? Merely the blathering of this harmless old man! All said in jest! Besides, among Team Galactic's Commanders, I was the most junior."

"You can tell us all about it. We have plenty of time." Looker said trying to cuff Charon. The old geezer tries to resist, but it's futile. "Oh, no, no. No resisting arrest. You can't win three-on-one, no? Okay, Officers, over here, if you will."

From behind, two officers come to aid Looker in Charon's arrest. "He is an old man, this heat cannot be good for him. Quickly, take him somewhere cool. Yes, the cooler will do!" The two officers escort Charon out of Stark Mountain. Well, it looks like that's the end of Team Galactic. I'll admit, I'm gonna miss the action packed moments I had facing this pack of losers. It was fun, sayonara, Team Galactic!

"Rebekah! And you, unfamiliar boy! I wish to say something. First, it is too hot! Let us exit this environment!" Looker, Buck, and I exit Stark Mountain. "Whew! The air outside, it is delicious, yes!" Uh, Looker, we're still near lava! How can this be cooler?! Not to mention you are coughing hard. "I have inhaled volcanic ash by the lungful!" That explains a lot.

"Now, you two. This is what they were after." Looker said holding it out. "The Magma Stone. Moving this is said to awaken the Pokemon Heatran. The old tales say that its awakening, it will make Stark Mountain erupt. But I have moved it, it is here. Will this cause the eruption?!"

"Hey, don't sweat it, stranger. Give me that Magma Stone and I'll put it back for you." Buck insisted.

Looker gives Buck the Magma Stone and he runs inside quickly. How does he still have enough energy to go back in? We just went through Stark Mountain and back! "That boy, he has quite the energy, yes?" Looker asked. I nodded and giggled a little bit. Buck reminds me of Barry with his passion for Pokemon. But Barry is a bit more on the wild side.

"Rebekah, I should tell you why I have arrived here. After we parted at Mt. Coronet, I investigated their hideout. I uncovered Charon's plot, which led me to a stakeout of this place. That Charon is now securely within our custody. It is safe to say Team Galactic is a threat no more."

"Which means my work here is done." I added.

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

The two of us burst out laughing. I couldn't believe such a moment happened! This was too funny! Our moment was set on pause when Buck came out of Stark Mountain.

"Hey, stranger! I put the Magma Stone right where it belongs." he announced. "It'll be okay now, Heatran won't wake up. Probably."

"Great." I said being a little sarcastic.

"Heh, but, hey, Rebekah! You're an amazing Trainer! Swing by my place later. It's in the Survival Area. Be seeing you, stranger, Rebekah! Bye-bye!"

Buck leaves to the Survival Area. We met not too long ago and he's already assuming I'm an amazing Trainer? Jeez! I'm not really amazing at all, if anything I'm a mess. My emotional state is fragile, one harmful word brings me to tears.

"I, also, will take my leave." Looker said. "'The more wonderful the meeting, the sadder the parting'.That is a quote I have heard many years ago in a foreign land. It's meaning...I understand it better now. Farewell, Rebekah, my friend! Long may you cherish Pokemon!"

"Farewell, Looker." I said mustering up the strength to hug him.

The man was shocked, but he embraced it and then headed on home wherever that is. So, now what? Team Galactic is no more, so what I am to do? Then, it dawned on me, the Resort Area! I got so caught up in fighting Team Galactic that I forgot about it. After that, I'll go to the Survival Area and see what that's about. But there's one problem: I have to travel on foot to get there. Great! Just great! Well, better get moving.


	43. One Last Battle & Resort Area

Ugh! The pain! My legs are about to give out! It looks like I'm gonna have to crash at the Survival Area Pokemon Center. It's all good, I wanted to go here anyway. Nurse Joy, like always, was kind enough to let me sleep here for the night. Boy it felt SO good to lay down after a rough day like this one. The following day, I encounter Barry standing next to a small building by the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Rebekah! You aren't the only on getting tougher!" he boasted.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'll prove it to you! Let's go!"

It looks like we're going to battle! Barry sends out Staraptor while I send out Piplup. He shoots beams of ice at the bird, but he swiftly dodges using Fly. The proud penguin doesn't give up, he times his attack and nails it. Next up is Snorlax so I switch out with Lucario. The aura Pokemon engages with Close Combat while the lazy, fat Pokemon keeps increasing his defense. Lucario didn't stop with the attack, but it led to his demise. One body slam took him out.

"Wow! You weren't lying." I said nervously giggling.

"Yeah! This time, I'll win!" Barry said proudly.

My next Pokemon is Staraptor and he engages with Close Combat. This time though, he knocks out Snorlax because of the damage Lucario already did. Next up is Floatzel so I switch out with Roserade. She uses Petal Dance, but she falls into his trap. The little guy uses Ice Beam, however, in the midst of her dance she gracefully dodges it and hits her foe. Floatzel didn't stand a chance. Next up is Heracross, unfortunately Roserade refuses to return to her Pokeball so she's stuck using Petal Dance.

Our foe attacks with Aerial Ace and knocks her out. Piplup proudly takes the field and freezes Heracross with Ice Beam. It wasn't enough though, the beetle engages with a brutal Close Combat knocking Piplup out. In his place, I send out Staraptor and finish him off. Barry then sends out Rapidash and charges at us with Bounce. But Staraptor counters it with Fly. Both hit each other and are badly damaged. Rapidash shoots a Fire Blast and Staraptor dodges it and uses Aerial Ace. Barry's down to one Pokemon: Torterra.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled.

"Neither am I!" I yelled back.

Staraptor flies up high avoiding Torterra's attacks. The bird dives in, hitting the huge turtle, but it's still not enough to knock him out. The sheer defense this Pokemon has is like wall made of iron. However, it's nothing this brave bird cannot handle. In fact, that's a move he ends up learning while charging at Torterra with Fly. Barry's final Pokemon is out!

"Looks like I win, again." I said smiling.

Barry was silent for a moment, then said, "It's all right, keep getting tougher, Rebekah! The more you do, the tougher my Pokemon and I get, too. There's no end to Pokemon. That's what I'm saying, Rebekah!" I giggle at this. "I hear ya! Well, I'm off to the Resort Area." I wave goodbye and run off to my destination.

I had to go through that sandstorm again, but it's okay because it isn't as strong as it was before. My feet move as fast as they can carry me through the sandy ground. When I finally reach the end, I can finally get a breath of fresh air. The Resort Area felt so relaxing! It had this tropical breeze, some rich looking houses, and lively people. One building stood out and that was the "Somewhat Impressive Villa".

"Psst, hey, traveler!" a man called.

"Who me?" I asked.

"Yes, you! I want you to have this Villa!"

"Is this a joke?"

"Oh, wait, no, no, no! It's not what you're thinking! This is no scam, see. In fact, you'll be doing me a favor! See, I was given this Villa. But to be honest, I don't need it. So don't say a word. Just nod and this Villa is yours!"

"Okay."

"Whew, that's a load off my mind. The original owner was from Hoenn, see? The owner collected up all the rare stones of Sinnoh and went back home. I somehow got saddled with this place as if it were some gift. There's no figuring what rich folks will think of next. Still, I thank you for helping me out. Come with me, will you?"

"Okay."

The business man in glasses and brown suit walks me to the Villa which appears rather nice. "Not too shabby, you have to agree. Step inside for a look." He takes me inside and the Villa is empty. "The original owner's furniture is gone, and I didn't buy any. So, yeah, I know it's barren. Still, not bad, eh?" he asked. I nod in agreement. "But, anyway, I feel kind of bad just imposing the place on you for nothing. I'll tell you what, order a table from this order form. That'll do as my thanks to you!"

A table is ordered and dropped off at the Villa. It has glass with a wooden trim around it. On top is the order form where I can order more furniture for the Villa. Well, after the countless battles I saved up a lot of money. It's too bad I can't cash this in for USD. "The furniture place's service is great and real eager for business. Anyway, thanks again for taking this Villa off my hands. Now I can go back to traveling like I always wanted."

The man leaves the Villa to go do what he's always wanted to do. It doesn't really make sense as to why he wanted to get rid of this Villa. There's no rent to pay or anything. Well, it looks like I'll have a nice place to crash to. Maybe I can invite friends over to hang out. That'd be nice! Speak of the devil, Barry walks in and scans the place.

"Hey, Rebekah! Got yourself a Villa huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Woohoo, that's wicked awesome! You must be rich! Gimme something!"

"Uh-"

"Just kidding! I'm going to tell everyone you've got a Villa."

"If anyone, tell Cynthia."

"Will do! Expect visitors!"

With that, Barry left to tell everyone about my Villa. Before anyone else arrives, I look at the catalog for new furniture and boy is everything expensive. Maybe I can sell some of the stuff I have picked up on my adventure. The Pokemart buys and sells stuff so I go over to the Fight Area. I pull out everything I want to sell there and I get paid a ton of Pokedollars. Good thing I picked up those golden nuggets.

The next thing I do is order the most furniture I can afford. Soon enough, my Villa is nearly furnished at its fullest. All that's left is a house plant, chandelier, masterpiece, piano, and the Pokemon busts. Now I'm down to almost nothing. Just great! It's almost 4PM and no one's shown up. Barry is so slow! Well, I guess I'll just relax here till someone arrives. It's been a long day. With Team Galactic out of the way, I can be at ease and train to my heart's content.

"It actually feels good to relax." I admitted.

"Yeah, but I kinda miss the action packed days." Piplup added.

"Me too, but today I'm thinking we should celebrate."

"Good idea! Of course, that is if everyone shows up."

"There's only one person I really want to show up."

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah. She's so kind it makes my heart explode with joy."

"I'm sure everyone feels that way when they meet her."

"Agreed."

It felt kinda lonely with just me and Piplup so I let my whole team come out: Staraptor, Luxray, Plusle, Lucario, and Togekiss. Little Plusle climbs up on my shoulder and stays there. "What's with him?" I wondered. "Maybe he likes you." Piplup guessed. Plusle nodded and rubbed his face on my check. Yes, the ones on my face. It really felt comforting being surrounded by my Pokemon knowing they all love me back. If only people would do that back at home. I guess I can't blame them, I'm a weirdo.

4:15 PM and still no sign of Cynthia or anyone. What's taking them so long? Maybe I'm inpatient, but it HAS been a while now. I don't have a phone on hand so I can't contact anyone. What a drag!

"Where is she?" I asked almost annoyed.

"Be patient, she'll be here." Piplup assured.

"Right, maybe I really am a loser."

"No you're not!"

"Take a good look at me! I'm fat, ugly, and annoying. No one wants to be around someone like that!"

"You're none of those! So what if you're a little overweight? I'm chubby myself and people love me!"

"You're different. Besides, no one in the real world loves me."

"What about your parents?"

"They're supposed to love me. No one outside the family loves me!"

"I'm here-"

"You don't count!"

I return all of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs except for Piplup who refuses to get back in. The little guy tries to comfort me, but I push him away. He tries again and again being the stubborn penguin he is. "Go away!" I yelled. Poor guy begins to cry a little. He waddles to the table and opens Lucario's Pokeball. What is he planning? Are they going to attack me? Why would they if I'm down like this?

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Lucario can only sense my distress."

"He can also find a solution to it." Piplup added.

"How? There's no end to sorrow!"

"Maybe, but you don't have to bear it alone."

Where is Piplup going with this? It doesn't make any sense! How can Lucario solve this problem? He focuses for a moment to gather aura or energy. Then he places both hands/paws on my chest. Didn't Riley's Lucario do something similar? If I remember correctly, nothing really happened. So why do this again?

Well, it seems something is happening. My body glows blue aura and suddenly dark aura escapes my body. "It hurts!" I screamed. It was as if a million knives were being pulled out of my body. That's painful! Once it stopped, my body goes limp and Lucario catches me before I hit the floor. Then he places me on the couch. How did he do that?! This is too weird!

*knock*knock*

It was Cynthia, she finally arrived, but not at the best time. Currently I'm out cold so I'm unaware of everything. "Is she okay?" Cynthia asked. Piplup nodded. "Yeah, I think so." The blonde girl props my head up and lays it on her lap. She had her mind set to wait until I wake up, but why? How can one be so selfless? She has a life of her own and should live it how she wants. Is this how Cynthia wants to live?

When I come to, I see a face of an angel. No words came to mind, I was speechless. All I felt was peace, assuring me all is well. "I'm here." Cynthia simply spoke.


	44. Conclusion

Her smile overwhelmed me with happiness. It seems I am truly okay. Still, I must ask her something. "Why? Why do you care?" Cynthia smiled and pulled me into an embrace. "Because you need a friend too. Everyone needs the love of a friend regardless of who they are." It's true, but for some they find it hard due to their personality. That's when it's time to change.

For the remaining time until everyone shows up, Cynthia holds me for as long as I wanted her to. In fact, the others are waiting outside. Barry just insisted that she should go in first and it was a good idea. It's as if this was all planned. The crazed blonde peeks into the villa and I nod giving him the okay to let everyone in. I couldn't believe my eyes, all of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four were here along with Lucas and the two professors. Oh yeah, mom is here too! The gang prepares a feast with the food they brought and insist on battling me.

"One thing at a time, please!" I giggled.

"No problem! We're all here to celebrate!" Wake said smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to take it easy once in a while." Maylene insisted.

"After all, you had a great deal fighting us as well as Team Galactic." Lucian said.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion that tears forcefully streamed down my face. "You guys." was all I could say. All of my Pokemon joined in and surrounded me. It all felt like a dream, the drama was finally over. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but something felt off. It was as if something was missing. The truth is though, nothing was missing. I'm just lost in a whirlpool of emotions.

"What's wrong? You not having fun?" Cynthia asked.

"It's not that, I'm just not used to being surrounded by so many people who care about me." I explained.

"I see. Do you want to go outside where it's less crowded?"

"Yeah, may not be a bad idea. Besides, I have something to tell you."

Cynthia and I walk outside to talk. Everyone didn't notice us leaving and if they did, they didn't mind it. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked. I was nervous, I was gonna tell her how I got here, that I'm not from this world.

"You see, I've been trying to tell you this, but I guess there's no other way of saying it." I said about to cry.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm not from this world! I don't belong here!"

Silence filled the air, no one said a word. Cynthia looked at me surprised. "I come from an alternate reality. I used this gem to get here cuz I was bored and lonely! There, I said it!" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. Cynthia stood there for a moment, trying to think of something to say or do. Then, the entire concept hit her with fascination. "That is amazing!" she said smiling. I was stunned. She's actually cool with this? I should have figured though, Cynthia is a mythical geek.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Absolutely! This is an amazing discovery!" Cynthia said excited.

"Right? You love this sort of stuff. Sorry for overreacting, I'm a wreck."

"It's okay. We're all faulty, that's why we strive to get better each day."

That's true, for now until I go home to heaven. Speaking of going home, the gem glows signaling I need to return. "Well, it looks like I have to go home." I said disappointed. Before leaving, I say goodbye to everyone, including my Pokemon. Cynthia takes them to the PC, except for Piplup who stays with her.

"I will return, I promise!" I said disappearing.

I meant what I said, I will return to the Pokemon world for more adventures. As of now, earth is where I need to be. I really hope you enjoyed reading my first adventures in the Pokemon world. It was a long journey, but it was fun. Many more adventures await, until now, I rest easy knowing I have people who care about me in both worlds. Even though no one outside the family in the real world does...yet.

Here and now, I have many people all around the world who care for me. It's truly amazing! On the other hand, it isn't cuz I prefer to be alone most of the time. Still, it's nice to be around others every now and then. It's amazing how you can change over the years or even months. Anyway, this is the end of the story. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
